


Moving Forward

by dizzy, virkatjol



Series: Adria [3]
Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Karen_B for BETAing the first part of this arc. We promised her PORN for her efforts. I think we delivered well. Thanks to valhallalilly for the BETA on this version.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Karen_B for BETAing the first part of this arc. We promised her PORN for her efforts. I think we delivered well. Thanks to valhallalilly for the BETA on this version.

"We need to talk."

Vala's voice still affects Cam, even after so many years. The tone, even with the direness it's tainted with right now, makes him feel at ease. There is just something soothing about it.

"Is this an in front of…" He wiggles his eyebrows o ver at where Adria and Tyler are playing trucks. "Or an alone type talk?" He's pretty sure it's a private one but sometimes if it's adult enough they can still speak where little ears can hear, but not understand.

"Definitely one we need to have out of earshot." She sees the line form above his brow. His worry line. She closes the distance between them and lets her thumb trace out the wrinkle. "Nothing horrible." She bites her lips and her eyes shift upwards before finding his again. "At least I don't think it is…"

His hands go to her waist and he pulls her in and kisses her belly before hugging her to him. "Whatever it is, I love you no matter what." He feels her fingers stroke through his hair. "Unless you've stolen another ship…"

"Mommy is good at that dad!" Adria calls from the living room.

Tyler can't be left out of the conversation either. "Mommy's cool for being so smart."

Cam chuckles, silently, into her stomach and can tell she's holding back a laugh as well. "We've raised such upstanding citizens so far…"

"Nothing wrong with thinking your mother is amazing." She pulls back slightly and tips his chin up with her fingers, lowering her head for a kiss. He tastes like spaghetti O's and milk. He was watching the kids while she went to dinner and some girl time with Samantha.

Cam doesn't let her get away and kisses her more deeply before letting her stand back up. "Now you're putting words in their mouths, honey. Tyler referred to you as 'cool'."

"Cool, amazing, it's all the same." She wipes at the corner of his mouth with the pad of her thumb. "You're obviously not fit to dispute the factual accuracy of both adjectives so you should just let it go." Cam's just grinning at her and she glances back over her shoulder to check on the kids. She sees the twin yawns. The clock is telling her bed time and their outwards signs of the end of the day are peeking through. "Lets get the kids to bed. Then…"

"Time to talk." He stands up, kisses her nose, and races over growling like a monster at the kids. "It's the bedtime monster! Time to get in the beds! ROAR!" Both of them jump up screaming and giggling and race upstairs.

xxxxx

She's on the bed reading when he comes in. Her clothes have been exchanged for sleep wear and he follows suit. It's September so he dons a pair of flannel pants before slipping in next to her. She's immediately snuggling into his side and that sort of reaction always makes him nervous.

His palm cups her cheek and tilts her head up for a comforting kiss. He leaves his fingers there stroking her soft skin. "So, out with it, sweetheart."

"I've fallen pregnant…" Vala tries to smile but his face seems to be a mixture of emotions. Surprise. Happy. Worried. All of them plus a few others keep cycling through. "I missed one day and I didn't think much of it but apparently it was a good day to miss for your sperm…"

"Are you…" He didn't know what to ask first. So he thought he'd start with himself. "I want this. I want another baby a lot but I want you to want this too."

Vala's honest with him. "When the doctor told me… At first I was angry at myself for being so careless." He just keeps touching her, hand in her hair, on her neck, across her abs, it's grounding her. He knows what she needs without her asking. She loves that. "Then I thought about how you've always wanted three. Then… I was happy. I was really sick with Tyler but the doctor seemed to think that it could have been a one time thing. He did give me a prescription just in case though."

Cam doesn't know where to start. Happy, he'll start with that. "I hope it's a tiny girl. With your pert nose and lovely chin. Or a little boy with your fiery attitude and lovely hair." He kisses her temple. Now on to the rest. "I wish you would have told me. I would have gone with you to the doctor."

"I know," Vala says, smiling at him. She snuggles in close and smiles. "But you had more important appointments to keep that day, I believe."

"Oh, that's where you were when I went for show and tell?" Cam hadn't bothered to ask that day. Vala's often called in to the SGC for assignments and it's not like they have to keep tabs on each other all day, every day. The frequent absences during the first few years of their marriage have taught them how to operate independently, coordinating schedules without smothering each other. He thinks that it's one of the reasons they work so well. He was right all those years when he thought he'd never be able to settle down to a nice normal wife and family and house with a picket fence. Okay, maybe they've got a fence, but it's not white picket and his wife is anything but normal.

"You can go with me for the next one," she promises. "We've got to take the children for a checkup in three weeks, anyway. Not that there will be much to see in three weeks."

Cam leans in and kisses her, letting his hand rest on her flat stomach. "So sexy..."

"Look at you, alpha male..." She teases, running her fingers through his hair. Her nail scratches that sensitive spot just under his ear and his cock twitches. "All turned on by keeping your wife barefoot and pregnant."

"Can't help it," he says, kissing her again. "It's hot. Knowing I did that..."

"We did that," she reminds him. "In fact, I believe my role was a bit more active in the process than yours."

She's still teasing and he doesn't mind at all. He kisses her with more purpose, more direction, and he's about to tug her shirt off when the door is pushed open.

Tyler stands there with his teddy bear dangling from one arm. "Mommy, there's monsters."

Adria might be daddy's little girl, but it didn't take Tyler long to decide that Cam wasn't the one that could keep all the bad things away. It's Vala that he goes to for nightly monster checks in the closet and under the bed. Mommy is, indeed, the cool one.

Cam groans and flops back onto the bed while Vala goes to secure the perimeter.

xxxxxx

She takes the little boy's hand and walks with him back to his room. The idea that there were monsters never occurred to him until one night his dear sister was mad at him for playing too long with her favorite toy. It was a devious trick, Vala's a little proud of her for coming up with it, but it's made her night time routine a lot more drawn out.

"No monsters here." She flips the door to his room closed and checks all the corners, under the bed and in his closet. "Lemme see, Hank." He'd named the stuffed bear after his favorite uncle. She's sure General Landry has never been so flattered. She pulls Tyler up on to bed and tucks him under the covers before setting Hank on her lap. "Now Hank, you make sure that no monsters bother my favorite little boy while he's sleeping, got it?" She makes the teddy bear nod. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the grin on one small face. She turns over to him and tucks Hank in beside him.

"Hanky has 'structions?" He yawns as he snuggles against his teddy.

She smooths his dark hair down and kisses his forehead. "Yes, he's ready for the night. Now sleep, darling."

"Night momma..." His little voice trails off as sleep takes him quickly.

She peeks in on Adria on her way back and smiles when she sees her arm hanging off the bed, softly snoring into her pillow.

"Lock it." His voice sends a shiver down her spine. He's deep, stern and she loves it when he takes a little more control. She's quite dominating sometimes and she knows that it turns him on. Just like this makes her wet with just the two little words.

The snap of the lock engaging makes her shudder. Another rush of moisture floods her. No matter how long they've been together it's still completely hot between them. "Done." His hand extends and she starts to remove her tank top on her way back to him.

"Stop." She does as she's told but raises her eyebrows at him. "Turn around. Now slowly." Her back is a perfect map or muscle, tendon, bone and flesh. All formed together to make a perfect canvas. He loves to taste her and tease her while she's laying face down. She tosses the tank towards him and he sets it on the floor on her side of the bed. "Now the pants..." She strips them slowly over her hips and bends at the waist allowing him a gorgeous view of her damp panties. "I can smell you baby. God, I love that smell. I'm so hard just from knowing how much you're turned on."

He sits on the edge of the bed and motions her forward. His hand on her hip guides her to him until she's straddling him bent knees, thighs spread. He runs a hand over the crotch of her panties to feel the moisture, using blunt pressure with her fingers that makes her whine and buck upwards.

"Please..." She makes her voice demure, seeking permission where she would normally just barrel ahead.

Cam shakes his head at her, sliding a finger the leg of her panties, teasing at the swollen lips of her pussy. "Someone's been having naughty thoughts."

She glances down at the bulge in his boxers. "I can tell."

He quirks a smile up at her. "I meant you."

"Mm," she says, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair. "Well, yes, that too."

He bends his head down and catches her panties with his teeth, tugging and snapping the band. She gasps when it hits her skin again, stomach sucking in. Her fingers tighten in his hair, finding it just long enough to get purchase.

"That's not very fair," she murmurs.

"But you liked it." He splays his fingers between her legs, pressing his middle one in more firmly against her clit. She squirms, trying to grind down on it.

Moving his hand, he pulls her down onto his lap. She gasps and surges forward against his cock, through the double layers of cloth separating them. Cam groans and kisses her neck, enjoying the hypnotic rocking and the way she wraps her arms around his neck. His hands on her ass keep her tight against him.

"That feel good?" He nips at her neck as she grinds against him. It's a silly question. Of course it feels good. He just enjoys hearing her answer.

She bucks hard and they lose a little bit of balance. "Fuck. Yes, it feels amazing." Her panties are slick with moisture and she's hardly gaining any friction now. But his hands squeezing her ass and nipples chaffing against his chest hair add to the sensation.

They don't often get to just play. Usually it's a quick bit of sex before sleep. You can't take your time and risk getting interrupted. They've learned that the hard way. Vala's hands hold his mouth to her neck. The suckling pressure followed by the scrape of his teeth keeps sending shudders down to her clit.

His hips are thrusting upwards and she's getting closer. Climbing, reaching, searching for that last piece. The string that draws it all together and makes her explode.

"You're so close, baby." He doesn't have to be inside her to feel how desperate she is for orgasm. He's happy she seems less sick this time around. He read so much about the hormones of pregnant women and never got to experience it first hand. Perhaps this time... "I want to watch you come." He takes one last nibble on her neck before leaning back on the bed. He tugs his boxers down, shoving them below his hard cock then pushes her panties to the side.

The wet heat that touches him when she comes back down on him almost makes him lose it. The evidence is there on his belly as he spills a generous portion of pre-cum. Her clit finds perfect position over the vein of his dick. She's riding him hard, with purpose.

"Come, Vala." He reaches for a nipple and pinches. Her eyes fly open and she gasps his name as her body flies over the edge.

He holds her tightly as she shudders in his grasp, coasting down from it. She loves the way his arms are so tight and secure around her, and she gradually relaxes against him.

When she kisses him again it's sleepy, a nuzzling of their mouths together. He tries hard to restrain the tension in his body, not wanting to rush her, but she can still feel how much he's holding himself back. She pulls away from him and crawls onto the bed, stretching out on her back and waiting for him.

He leans over her, kissing her again, letting some of the urgency slip out. His hand strokes over her thigh and up, hooking a finger in her panties and tugging them down. The material peels away easily and he leans down and licks at her quickly, knowing she's oversensitive.

"Can I..."

"Yes," she says, nodding, wanting him. She reaches down and strokes him with her hand once or twice, then lets it fall aside so he can guide himself into her.

It doesn't take long; she's already come and she's feeling sated, turned on but knowing that it would take longer to get her there again than he'll last. That's all right... she's not opposed to waking him in the middle of the night if she gets the urge. Right now it's enough to feel him moving inside of her, to watch his face as he gets closer and closer to orgasm, to feel the way he draws pleasure from being in her body. She rubs her hands over his shoulders and kisses his mouth and moves her body in a way that she knows will drive him crazy, helping him along.

When he comes she's right there too, enjoying the fluttering warmth deep inside of her and the way he doesn't try to hold anything back from her right now. She's kissing him again as soon as it's over, rolling onto her side with him when he goes, keeping a leg hooked over his thigh.

"Mmm," he says, tired now, sleepy and happy, boyish with the flush on his face and the sweat dampening his forehead. She reaches up and smooths back his hair there, then moves past him to turn off the bedside lamp. "That was nice."

"Mmm, yes," she murmurs, snuggling into his arms. At some point in the night they'll part; he gets hot long before her, which is fine since she usually steals the covers anyway. But by morning they'll have gravitated back toward each other, just like they always do.

xxxxxx

"When should we tell them?" His fingers are tracing the lines on her belly from the sun poking through the blinds. "I know there's always a chance..."

"If that happens though..." She doesn't want to think about possibilities that don't end with a lively infant in her arms, but there are alway risks. "We'll both be devastated. Then they'll wonder why we're grieving. I think it's best to let them know right away." Vala's never been one to hide things from her children. When she thinks they're old enough she lets them in on whatever knowledge she has. Cam's sometimes disagrees but he was a lot more naive as a child then she was.

"They're going to be excited." Cam leans over and kisses her, right above her belly button, before rolling out of bed. "You gonna join me?"

A quick look at the clock tells her they have a little time. So she nods and takes his hand, dragging him into the bathroom for a morning shower.

xxxxxx

They step into their towels just in time as a little head is peeking around the door to the master bathroom. Her eyes are scrunched closed having interrupted something one too many time.

"Tyler and me are hungry."

Cam grins. "You can open your eyes, hon." After she does he continues. "How old are you now?"

"Seven. You know that, daddy!" She shakes her tiny head of curls in disbelief. "You were there, remember?"

"I do. It was a big day." Adria nods and smiles. "Can you reach the milk and cereal?"

"Of course."

"Then you don't need us to feed you." He sees the pout form on her lips but he's just amused. His hand grips the top of her head and spins her around. "Go fix yourself and Tyler some cereal. Mom and Dad will be down soon."

She grumps a little before racing off screaming at Tyler that she's in charge of breakfast.

"You think putting her "in charge" of something over her poor, defenseless, little brother was a good idea, Cameron?" Vala runs the brush through her hair before reaching for the hair dryer.

He leans over and stills her motions before she can turn that thing on. "She gets the same sort of adorable expression on her face when I put her in charge of something that you do. I can't pass up any of those opportunities. plus it gives us a bit more alone time." He tugs at her towel and it falls to the floor. His hand is on her belly almost instantly, circling and caressing. "How far along are you?"

"Oh!" She didn't realize that she never mentioned that. "About eight weeks." She can see him thinking back and realizing just as she did, that something was missing. He keeps just as close an eye on her cycle as she does.

"I'm really dense sometimes."

"I find it charming, though." He tackles her with his arms and pulls her tightly to him for a kiss. "Go get dressed, check on the children and I'll be down to see you off to work."

The scene in the kitchen isn't quite as terrifying as Vala had imagined. Adria's managed to spill the milk but there is indeed cereal in both bowls, and the cat is doing his best to assist with the cleanup.

"Daddy said I could!" Adria immediately says, grinning at Vala. Her hair is unbrushed and she's missing a tooth and looks every bit the trouble that she is, but Vala loves it.

"Yes, I heard him. You've done an excellent job. Hasn't she, Tyler?" Vala kisses the top of her son's head as she walks by, grabbing a napkin because no matter how successful Adria's meal preparation is he will no doubt get everything everywhere.

"Mama, I can tomorrow?" He asks, looking up at her.

"No, you're too young," Adria says, shoving a huge spoonful of cheerios into her mouth and chomping down.

Tyler screws up his face and Vala can tell that tears are impending. "None of that, now," she says. "Mummy and daddy have something to tell you later."

"Do we get to go with Daddy today?" Adria asks, her face lighting up. "I don't wanna go to school, Mom. The math they're doing is stupid. Aunt Sam said she'd teach me numbers with letters. It sounds really neat."

School is still an experiment for them. Adria's smart, very smart, and they've already had to decline two offers to move her ahead a few grades. Cam is insistent that she needs the social outlet that school provides but her wandering attention span and boredom with the school materials are proving a problem.

Neither of them are entirely sure how to deal with it, but they're determined to at least let her finish out the year. She's made friends - not surprising to anyone, considering how happy and sweet she is - but the more advanced she becomes mentally the more she finds to get into.

"Not today," Vala says. "Didn't you want to take your new pencil and show your friend how it makes noises?"

"Oh, yeah!" Adria's suddenly excited about school again. "But maybe we can go tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Cam says, walking in. "Hey, look at you, my little chef. You gonna make me some cereal, too?"

Adria springs out of her chair and goes to get another bowl, managing to get both the cereal and the milk all in with no spills. "Mommy said you have a secret. Will you tell me, Daddy?"

"Tonight," he says. "I'll bring home a pizza, how does that sound?"

"Pizza!" Tyler says, bouncing and knocking his bowl aside a few inches. Milk slops out over the side and the cat scurries to clean it up.

Cam shovels down his cereal while looking at the clock. He knew showering with his wife was a bad idea, but he can't resist it. "Time to head out. Where's my goodbye hugs and kisses?"

Tyler and Adria both charge over and he hauls them both up in his arms. Adria is tall but, like her mom, there isn't much to her. Tyler is a bit sturdier and Cam likes to call him his little quarterback. Both kids pepper his face with sloppy kisses and he sets down a giggling mass. He makes his way to Vala, a damp wash cloth in her hand, who dabs the sticky milk residue from his cheeks.

"I'm so glad when you leave the house now I always know you'll be back." She leans up and kisses his lips.

They hear the snickering behind them. They've never stopped showing affection for each other around the kids. Both of them feel that it's good for them to see what a loving relationship is like. Plus Cam and Vala can rarely keep their hands off each other, even after seven years together.

"Take care of your momma while I'm gone, Tyler. Adria, be good at school." There is a chorus of goodbye's as he shuts the door behind him and gets into his car. It's never as hard to leave now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He drives in silence to the mountain. There is a mile of paperwork to do, meetings to attend and projects to look over but all he can think about is the baby. He's beyond excited and he's tapping his foot in nervous energy about how the kids will react. He gets to tell his team. Vala said they'd need to know. They're going to wait until after she's twelve weeks to tell his mom and dad. He doesn't want to hear the sadness in their voices if something happens.

They're in need of a trip to visit as it is. It will be a great excuse to take time and go. Perhaps Thanksgiving maybe Christmas... Mom would be thrilled with a third grandchild from them for a Christmas gift. She'll be five months or so by then. Perfect timing. Perhaps he can get them to watch the kids for a night while he and Vala get a nearby hotel room.

At first he wasn't sure about the whole relationship Vala and his mother were forming. But it comes with a few benefits that he hadn't anticipated, including a lot of time for them to make love. Apparently having a mother that "lived in the sixties" was turning out better then he thought.

He has to call Vala with his plan. The mountain is pretty close so it will have to be quick.

She answers after the first ring. "Miss me already?"

"Always." He doesn't spend time teasing her. "How does Christmas in Kansas sound to you?"

"Is this an excuse to see that blonde tralk while your wife is barefoot and pregnant?"

As if Amy held a bit of interest for him anymore. "You know me so well, baby... Speaking of those... I was thinking we could surprise them on Christmas with it."

"I'll try to remember to keep it quiet during my chats with mom." She likes the idea. She can picture the surprised looks on their faces. They've never been shy about hinting that they want more grandchildren to spoil.

"I'll book our tickets today."

"So now we have two surprises to tell the kids," Cam says, unable to turn down his ear to ear grin. That's the expression that Sam sees when she walks in. She raises an eye at Cam, who holds up his finger to tell her to hang on. "Honey, Sam's here, so I need to go."

"Off with your important galaxy saving meetings and such..." Vala says, hanging up the phone.

Cam does indeed spend the rest of the day in meetings, though they have a lot more to do with the budget than they do saving galaxies. He's eager to head home at the end of the day, leaving his second in command to cover any dramatic goings on that might happen overnight. The SGC runs itself pretty smoothly these days, settling into a well established program, and even though there's talk of going public some time in the next decade Cam doesn't think he'll be in charge to see it happen.

He stops off at their favorite pizza place and gets enough food that they'll have leftovers for days. He also grabs a six pack for Vala and himself and a gallon of chocolate milk because that's something that never lasts for long in their house.

The kids are playing in the yard when he pulls up. Adria's wearing jeans and a dress with a towel around her neck and Tyler has underwear on outside of his pants.

"Daddy, I'm SUPER PRINCESS!" She says, running at him waving a musical light up wand. "And Tyler's my sidekick!"

Cam picks her up and spins her around, holding her over his head. "Look at Super Princess fly!"

"I fly, Daddy!" Tyler insistently tugs on his leg. Cam swaps them out, buzzing Tyler around in the air too.

"Pizza!" Adria's play is forgotten in the face of her favorite treat, grabbing one of the boxes that's really too large for her arms to grasp and heading inside with it.

Cam carries the grocery bag and Tyler both in. Vala's sitting just inside, furiously typing on her laptop. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she has a pencil stuck behind her ear. Cam drops the little boy on the couch beside her and leans over to kiss her cheek. "Working hard?"

"Always. It's really quite inconvenient how Daniel can just send me things to work on any time he wants." Vala glares slightly at the computer, though they both know she loves it more than she hates it. "He's not even on this planet and he's still bossing me around."

Cam laughs. "Old habits die hard?"

"Yes, well..." She smiles and puts an arm around Tyler, who is free with his hugs, settling on her lap and resting his head against her breast. "Sometimes I've got more important things to do now."

"He knows," Cam says, keeping his voice light and his true thoughts on that to himself. He figures that most of the time Jackson just gets... well, lonely. Vala's the closest thing he has to a best friend and while Cam occasionally has to battle jealousy over it, most of the time he's pretty content knowing that at the end of the day he's the one Vala built a family with. "He's gonna be back this weekend, right? I thought we might invite them all over for dinner and fill them in. Old fashioned team night."

"What do you think, Tyler? Have all your aunties and uncles over for games and fun?" He grins up at her and nods. He's still clinging to her and she loves that her little boy gives her such open affection. Cam warns her to take it all now before he starts to think that mom's aren't cool and actually might carry cooties. "I'm sure Adria will be happy to quiz Sam about a million things. Ask them tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." He reaches for her and pulls her to her feet when she clasps his hand with hers. "I'll get them to agree. Anytime they aren't paying for dinner and beer they'll go where you want them."

Vala keeps her hand in his as they go towards the kitchen where Adria has already put plates out and is dishing up her first slice of pizza. "I was hungry. I got you guys plates, too!"

She slides into her chair and starts chowing down. Vala puts Tyler into his chair and gives him a piece before getting some for herself. "You want to tell them?" She's curious to how he plans to do it.

Cam grins at getting the chance to let them know. "Adria, Tyler." He gets both their attention before continuing. "How would you feel if there was a baby in the house?"

"Oh! Is someone having a baby? I'm almost old enough to babysit." Adria's smart but sometimes she's still very literal.

"Not.. not like that, munchkin." Cam tries again. "Would you like another sibling? A little brother or sister?"

"Sisters are boring." Tyler takes another bite of his pizza while smirking at his sister.

Adria scrunches up her face and grumps at him. "Brothers are dirty."

"Enough!" Vala interrupts. "Mommy's pregnant."

Adria lets her pizza fall to her plate and jumps out of her chair rushing over to Vala. She lifts up her shirt and starts inspecting her stomach. Tyler is right behind her.

"There's a baby in there?" Tyler is confused on how it all works. He's seen women that were going to have babies and their bellies were all big but his mother's was still flat and normal looking.

Cam joins them and places his palm across her flat abs. "Yeah, there's a little baby in there." He's just as amazed at the process even though he understands it. The miracle of it never gets mundane.

"Can I get a sister this time?" Adria remembers how much she wanted one before.

"Wants a brudder to play trucks with!" Tyler puts his ear close to her to see if he can hear anything. "Momma it's growling at me."

She and Cam suppress their laughter. "That's just mommy's stomach, darling." She's stroking his hair as he looks up at her. "She hasn't gotten any pizza yet."

"It's gotta grow," Adria says, bored now with her mother's physique. "Right now it's just itty bitty."

Cam lifts Tyler up and repositions him in his little booster seat so he can reach the table.

"It get as big as me?" Tyler asks him.

"Yep," Cam says, settling back with his own meal again. He meets Vala's eyes across the table and smiles.

xxxxx

"So," Cam says, sitting down on the couch beside her. "You gonna tell your Dad?"

Vala makes a face. "I have no current intentions of it, no."

Vala's father's been in contact with the SGC, though he's yet to ask about her beyond simply finding out that she's still on earth. Respecting her wishes, Cam hasn't mentioned Adria or Tyler.

He knows that there are a lot of things about her past that he doesn't know yet, and probably a lot to do with her father. He'd like his children to know all of their remaining grandparents but it's not worth the fight that he knows would happen.

And in the mean time, they do still have two grandparents that can't wait to see them. "Hey, did your mom tell you? We're going to visit Gramma and Gramps in Kansas once Adria's school lets out for Christmas."

"Yay!" Adria says, jumping up. "Daddy, we can go sooner, I don't need to go to school!"

Cam laughs. "Oh yeah you do. I think we can wait."

"I already know all the stuff they are telling me." The last word is overdrawn and overstated. As if it will change her fathers decision.

Cam just looks at Vala and nudges her with his shoulder. "Your daughter is eerily similar to someone else I know..."

"Shut up. If you value any sort of sex life, do not speak any more." She turns to Adria. "You need to go and have friends and learn things. Just because you think you know them doesn't mean you can't learn something more about it. I learn more about things all the time."

"Like learning that daddy likes blondes?" Tyler bounces up into his mothers lap, snuggles his head against her and smiles across to his father.

She shoots him the most disbelieving look. "He does, Does he?"

"He said-" Cam's hand is muffling his son before he can get another word out.

"I like blondes but I love brunettes. That's what I said." Cam's trying to back track out of this. He doesn't even remember what he actually said to Tyler. There had been some lingerie catalogue that he'd found and was looking at when Cam found him. He'd tried to explain things to Tyler and not seem overly any which way about things.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you said." She looks at the two children and realizes that it's bed time. "Off to bed with you two. We'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

They both offer minimal protest, they really are tired, and scamper off to get ready.

"Now tell me the truth." Vala swings up on the couch and straddles his lap. Her ass settles against his thighs and she rolls her hips on him. "What was it that you told our son?"

"I have no idea..." She doesn't believe him. "Really. He was looking at a Victoria Secret catalogue and asking me questions... I was trying to derail that train. I don't remember how I did it. I just had to get that thing away from him."

"Well, maybe he won't think that girls have cooties for very long then..."

"Not all girls, just his mom and his sister. Or sisters... Are we going to find out again?"

"Well, not for a while, but yes... I don't see the point in not utilizing the technology your planet has to offer. Not when it means we can go shopping!"

"Oh, of course, the shopping," Cam laughs. "That's what it's all about, huh?"

"Well, if it's a boy we've got some of Tyler's things still, but if it's a girl..." Vala's tucked away a few sentimental items but overall they hadn't bothered to keep most of Adria's baby things, instead clearing the way for new toys, new clothes, things a growing girl needs. "Do you want a daughter, Cameron?"

Cam smiles a little. "I've already got a daughter."

That makes Vala smile and kiss him. "Thank you for that. Do you want another daughter?"

"I want whatever God sees fit to give us," Cam says.

She rolls her eyes. She's not overly fond of phrases like that, but Cam's upbringing seems to have instilled him with a plethora of them. Luckily his beliefs don't run too deeply, because Vala would rather not raise her children worshipping anything or anyone. She's had enough of that for a lifetime, and she's seen what the Tauri can do in the name of their Gods. It might be a little more subtle than the Goa'uld but often times can be just as cruel.

She doesn't really want to discuss any of that right now, though. She pokes him in the chest. "And don't think that at some point I'm not going to ask exactly what on earth our three year old was doing looking at those magazines."

He raises his hands in surrender. "One came in the mail for you. He thought it was a coloring book."

"And you thought it was the perfect time for father-son bonding over scantily clad women of differing but equally artificial hair color?"

"Uhh, no. But he told me the lady was going swimming, and I asked him how she knew that. He said she has on a bathing suit like Mommy, so I tried to explain that it wasn't a bathing suit... and then he wanted to know why his big boy pants didn't look like that, and, uh... trust me. Not the kind of conversational bonding I prefer, okay?"

Vala's too busy laughing at him to even continue her stern argument.

Even after all these years she's still able to turn him on his head with a few questions. He doesn't like being in trouble with her. He knows that he needs to steer everything away from the comment.

"Lets get up and tuck in those two children of ours. Before they decide to come find us." They get up together and head up to their rooms. They always start with one and then swap. After the night routine has been completed they meet in their bedroom.

Cam doesn't give her a chance to remember the conversation from earlier. His lips cover hers when she walks through the door. She's not opposed to that sort of greeting he discovers as her mouth opens and her tongue plunges into his. She's never been one to hold back her feelings. Her fingers thread through his hair and tug him closer.

"Trying to distract me?" She murmurs against his lips before resuming the kiss.

He breaks away, a little breathless already. "Is it working?" He sees in her smirk that says it's not really but she'll take it. So he pulls her backwards towards their bed. Their clothes are falling by the wayside as they back track. "Did you search for monsters already?"

The motion is stopped, remembering what happens frequently. "Yeah, I did..." His lips travel down her jawline and neck. The tickle of his tongue is teasing her body into a frenzy. She doesn't know exactly when the pregnancy hormones really kick in but she's already so turned on.

"Good. Don't want to get interrupted." His lips caress her breasts above the cups of her bra while unhooking it with his fingers and slipping it down her arms.

They fall back on the bed, his mouth reminding her he wasn't fumbling. He was quite good. He took his time, a gamble with the kids, but it paid off. He worshiped her head to toe. Then he slipped between her thighs and showed her the pleasure that came from their love. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes open, hot breath mingling across their lips as he pumped into her. Everything was tense and coiled until finally he sprung the magic latch and both of them tumbled into climax.

xxxxx

The house is bustling with noise, what was meant to be a small dinner having exploded into a gathering of almost a dozen people. All of the SG-1 members from every generation are there, a few of Cam's closest friends from base, and Cassie has promised to come by with her children.

Adria's loving the commotion, a little social butterfly in the making, while Tyler clings close to his mother. He follows her from room to room on chubby legs, never wanting to be far from her.

Cam has taken care of the food, the huge grill that is his pride and joy going in back. Jack O'Neill keeps trying to take over and it's amusing to Vala to watch Cam try and remain respectful while stealing back the tongs at every possible opportunity.

"So what's all this about?" Daniel asks, her, sliding into the deck chair beside her. Tyler is at her feet zooming around toy trucks and clashing them together.

Vala leans in like she's going to whisper and then says, "It's a secret."

Daniel pouts slightly. "Come on, I won't tell."

"No, you won't, because you won't find it." She smiles triumphantly. "We'll tell everyone after we've eaten."

Cam sees them talking and relinquishes the tongs so he can wander over. He sits down, groaning slightly at the way his knees pop when he bends, and takes one of Tyler's trucks to play with him. "You put sunscreen on them, honey?"

"No, I rather enjoy having children that look like red shellfish," she says, rolling her eyes at him. "Of course I did."

"Smartass," Cam says.

"BAD WORD!" Tyler happily announces. "Daddy gotta time out?"

Vala smirks.

"If Daddy gets a time out, no one gets any food," Cam says, pouting in an exaggerated way. "You're hungry, huh, buddy?"

"Want a hot dog," Tyler agrees, nodding. He twists around to look at Vala. "Daddy be good next time, kay?"

Vala reaches out to ruffle Tyler's hair. "Oh, I'm sure he will. Yes, Daddy can get away with no time out this time, but I think he should go bring both of us some food, don't you?"

"Hey, can I get in on this?" Daniel asks.

Cam shakes his head. "Sorry, Jackson. You're on your own. Nice try, though."

Cam puts on an act - it's hard to juggle four plates of food. Adria comes up beside him and offers to help. He hands her her plate and her brother's. The two with the least amount of food. He walks behind her and smiles happily as she successfully navigates her way back to the picnic table. Tyler is in his mother's lap when the two of them get back and he sets the plates down and helps Adria. Then he settles in a chair beside Vala, opposite of Daniel, pulling Adria into his lap to save chairs for the adults.

"Daddy I can sit in my own chair." She tries to scramble off but Cam stops her.

"You are able, yes, but today we need to let the old people have chairs. You can sit on Daddy's lap or the deck." He sees her contemplating if it's more grown up to sit on the ground but the thought of the bugs that she often sees down there keep her on his knee. Even though her baby brother is sitting the same way on her mother. Bugs are worse then looking a little like a baby.

She bites into her hot dog and midway through chewing her first bite tells him that she'll stay here. Cam starts eating after seeing that Vala and Tyler have everything that they need. He reaches across the corner and grasps Vala's free hand. He squeezes it a couple times, letting her know that he's here for her when she makes the announcement.

They watch as they eat as everyone finally settles in. The food is slowly moved from the buffet to the table for easy seconds. Conversation is flowing easily.

"So, Cam, Vala, what are we all doing here?" Jack's voice rumbles down the table. He does the job of catching everyone's attention.

Vala takes a sip of her sparkling juice and smiles at her husband. "Cameron and I have something to tell everyone."

"We got that." Daniel snarks next to her. He gets a kick to the shin, but her flip flop covered feet do little damage.

Vala gives him a glare for extra measure before unveiling the news. "We're pregnant."

"Cam gonna carry it this time?" Jack jokes and everyone laughs.

Cam shakes his head. "I'm not tough enough for the job." This makes Vala happy, he can see her surprised, satisfied grin out of the corner of his eye and he turns to look at her. She's shining with joy. He knows, in that moment, that she truly does want a third child with him. Any doubt is melted from his mind. It feels good. Right.

"He's not. He can barely handle me giving birth." Vala leans across and they kiss. Tyler makes a sound of disgust. Adria giggles at her parents antics. The rest of the team clank their glasses to keep them in a lip lock a little longer.

"Who knew it would turn out so well when I suggested, quite firmly, that you marry that chick." Landry reminds everyone.

"Well, I never like to disobey an order," Cam says.

"How the hell you manage to run SG-1, then?" Jack wants to know.

"I didn't," Cam laughs. "Hell, I was lucky if half of them did what I asked half the time. And some never did. Jackson."

"What?" Daniel gives him a wide-eyed who, me? kind of look.

"Oh, him." Jack makes a dismissive hand gesture. "He never listens to anyone."

"But where would you all be without me?"

"I'd have a whole lot less gray hair," Landry says, and Jack also agrees with that one.

"Oh, all right, that's enough teaming up on Daniel," Sam jumps in. "He can't help his... personality quirks."

"Thank you, Sam! I'm glad someone here appreciates me."

"Oh, I didn't say you weren't frustrating. Just that you can't help it." Sam gives him a sweet smile.

Daniel lifts his hand up to make a rude gesture but a stern look from Vala stops him.

"But, seriously, congratulations," Sam says, smiling at Vala and Cam.

"Aunt Sam, do you think Thor can make mommy have a girl this time?" Adria asks. "If I say please?"

"Ah..." Sam looks a bit helpless as she tries to think of a response. "I'll send him a letter and ask him."

"Okay. Don't forget the please," Adria orders. "Manners are important."

"Thor does appreciate a good show of manners, girls got a point, Sam." Jack's the one who is most easily swayed to go along with the games of the children. Sam just thanks him and tries to get the conversation steered somewhere else.

Cam notices her distress - but doesn't really aide her. "So when are we gonna get together like this again? For someone other than us to spread happy news."

Everyone seems to not want anyone to look at them. Sam and Daniel are staring at the sky, Jack and Landry are examining the wooden slats of the deck. Teal'c, however is just smiling.

"Cameron, you've quite put them out by asking that. However... what a juicy question, darling." She starts eyeing around the table, people she doesn't really know that well because they've been with Cam only since he moved positions. Dr. Lam, she's looking quite shy about something. "Carolyn... Something to share?"

Now all eyes are on her and her face turns a shade of pink. Her father seems most curious. "Nothing." Damn Vala Mal Doran anyway. She's far too perceptive for her own good.

"Uh huh..." Vala almost lets it go, but the twinge of a smile touches Carolyn's cheek and she presses on. "Who is he? She?"

"It's not me. Really. I just... Know far too much."

Vala, along with everyone else, concludes that that must mean someone there. The eyes being flying around again. Finally Sam speaks.

"I have news."

"Samantha Carter. I knew you were too pretty to last that long on the singles market." Vala is a little hurt she didn't know. It's just that she thought they were friends and this... well... That's something friends talk about, don't they?

"We're together." The voice is even and quiet and right next to Vala. It damn well wasn't Cameron talking which left one man.

"Daniel Jackson!" Vala shoots him a wink. She isn't surprised, not really. Daniel and Sam geek out together all the time. it's cute. "How long?"

"It's not something-" Vala cuts Sam off.

"Right, right, girl talk for later, then?"

Sam just shyly nods. She's a little excited to chit chat about Daniel with Vala. No one looks shocked. Maybe Jack a little, but his boat sailed long ago. He tossed all his oars into the seas and she can't wait on him to paddle back by hand. They'll both be dead by then.

Cam's still baffled, and remains so throughout the rest of the meal. He's certainly happy for Sam and Daniel, but it makes him wonder exactly how unaware he's been.

The minute he gets Vala alone he whispers. "How long has this been going on?"

Vala laughs and puts plates in the sink. "I have no idea. You'd have to ask them."

She looks out the window in front of them. Sam and Daniel are standing close, not touching, but now that she knows it's there she can see the intimacy between them. Cam follows the direction of her gaze. "Well, that's... weird."

"You think people didn't say the same of us?" She reaches out and hooks a finger in the belt loop of his jeans, tugging him in.

"They probably still do," Cam says, reaching up to cup her face and kiss her. "And they're right."

"You just needed someone that would keep life interesting for you." Vala sounds slightly triumphant. "That blonde simply would never have done."

"No, she wouldn't have," Cam agrees. "You think they'll get hitched?"

Vala knows instinctively that he's back to talking about Sam and Daniel. "I don't know. Nothing about either of them is exceedingly conventional, but..."

"But, people could have said the same about us," Cam finishes for her.

"I have no doubt that they'll settle on whatever works best for them. Just like we did."

Cam reaches down and puts his hand over her stomach. She'll start to show early on, her lean figure allowing for no disguise against a swelling belly.

"Mommy Mommy!" Tyler runs in, upset at having lost track of Vala amongst the crowds of people. He'd been distracted by games with his Uncle Jack but is now ready for his mother again. His face is tearstained and unhappy, a sure sign that he's about ready for a nap.

Vala picks him up, kissing his cheek. "Oh, my darling boy. Come on now, let's go find Hankie and see if he's tired."

Tyler nods, resting his head on her shoulder. She leans over to give Cam another kiss then heads off to Tyler's bedroom.

She reappears twenty minutes later. Cassie's arrived with her daughter, the closest thing Adria has to a cousin to play with.

Cam knows that Cassie has a particular interest in Vala, since Vala's one of the few people on the planet with knowledge of her homeworld. Since Cassie's married and decided to stay in the area she often brings her daughter over just to talk. Cam thinks that Vala enjoys it too. She's lived a whole life before coming to this planet but now she's isolated and limited in what she can talk to most people about.

"Sorry we're late," Cassie says, getting up to hug Vala when she walks in. "I hope there's still food left."

"Enough to feed an army," Jack says, standing in the doorway. Cassie's face lights up and she runs to him, looking a lot like the kid she'd been when they first met.

Cam settles onto the couch besides Vala. Someone's put in a movie (Star Wars - which must mean it was Teal'c) and broken into the case of beer Cam had bought. He hands her a soda while she stares longingly at his beer.

"You know the rules, little mama." He leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Earth rules," she sighs.

"No chances. Not with the baby..." He knows that she agrees but still likes to tease. It's just not something that he's comfortable with. He grew up around all sorts of warnings about drinking while pregnant and despite anything that might say in moderation was alright he'd still rather she didn't. She respects him enough to follow that rule.

He puts his arm around her and moves closer so there is room for Adria and Laura to sit together. Some of the people have left, other activities to attend or just not enough interest in the core group to stick around past the free meal. They said their goodbyes and it's now just Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and her daughter Laura that are around.

Jack brought in a plate of food for Cassie and Laura picks off of it while she chats with Adria. Neither of them are very into the movie so when Laura is full Adria asks to go to the play room with her.

"Just don't wake your brother." Vala doesn't need an overly tired Tyler crying for no reason. "And when he wakes up, be nice, let him play too." Adria reluctantly agrees and then grabs Laura's hand and pulls her off to the small room where they have a lot of toys.

Daniel joins the group in the living room after finishing helping Sam with the clean up. He sits in the oversized arm chair. When Sam comes in there's not really a place to sit. She can fit in the space between Cam and Cassie, as soon as she goes to do that she feels hands around her waist.

"We told them for a reason, didn't we?" Daniel's pulled her into the large chair and she's been wedged between the side and halfway on his lap.

Sam's bright red at the PDA but she doesn't move to get up. The rest of the team tries hard not to stare, except Vala who openly looks at them grinning ear to ear. She remembers how wonderful it felt to be able to show everyone how she and Cam felt. She's happy for Sam and Daniel and she really can't wait to get her alone for girl time.

"Just don't... Start kissing yet..." Cam grumbles. Which earns him an elbow to the side. "What? I just am not used to it yet. Next thing I know Teal'c and Thor will be seeing each other or something."

"What Thor and I do in our free time is our own." Teal'c is quick to the draw leaving Cam with his mouth open and gaping at them. "Cameron Mitchell you are an easy target."

His wife is giggling next to him. "He really is muscles. It makes my job lots easier."


	3. Moving Forward Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cam spends the next few hours drinking enough to make up for the fact that Vala can't have any. Teal'c, Vala, and Cassie are the only real sober ones by the time it starts to get dark.

Cassie has to leave, much to Adria and Laura's disappointment. Teal'c is designated driver for the rest of the lingering SG-1 members and no one else argues with him when he says it's time for them to leave as well.

Vala nudges Cam to point out how Daniel has his arm around Sam as they walk out the door, and the way she's leaning against him.

"It's so lovely to watch," Vala says, sighing. Teal'c shuts the door behind them, leaving Vala and Cam alone.

"Know what else is lovely..." Cam steps up behind her, hands on her hips, bumping his crotch against her ass.

Vala lifts an eyebrow but subtly presses back against him. "I'm not sure if lovely is the right word for that..."

His arms both go around her waist and he kisses her neck, applying a little suction. His thumb rubs just under the band of her jean shorts, a little secretive, a lot sexy. "Think we can slip away..."

"You realize that both children are wide awake, don't you? We've tried this before. And you're drunk. You're never quiet when you're drunk."

Cam whines slightly, squeezing her a little more tightly. His hard on isn't getting the message; instead of going away, it just stiffens more. "You could just... give me a hand..."

Vala laughs. "You're quite bold when you're inebriated. But really, darling, have you ever known me to be so selfless? I'm rather in the habit of only doing things when I get something in return..."

"So I'll return the favor," he promises. "Later."

"No, you'll have your fun and then pass out in front of the television," she predicts. She's (mostly) teasing, though she is aware of how Cam acts when he's had both alcohol and an orgasm.

"So you first," he says. His fingers drop further down, knuckles against the metal zip of her shorts, rubbing at her clit through her panties. She gasps and spreads her legs slightly, looking toward the doorway to make sure they're still alone.

The pressure feels good. It's not hard to convince her but the kids are sure to become bored or get in a fight soon. They've been quiet too long. "We better take this behind a lockable door..." She nods towards the smallish first floor bathroom.

Cam stumbles towards the room and gets them in it. He flips the top down on the toilet and sits there, tugging her onto his lap, back to chest. He doesn't waste time, he unbuttons and unzips her shorts to make room for his hand. His fingers are flat and it's still tight but he's able to do enough. She wriggles around in his arms to help work his hand into position. Finally his middle finger finds her clit and he starts a rhythmic motion. Tight circles, quick and hard. She doesn't need more time to get worked up. She's already close. Her head falls back on to his shoulder as her hips start to roll in time with his hand. Her body wants more of him, but they don't have time for that. She spreads her legs a little further, her knee knocks the wall and the other is millimeters from the sink.

"This is hot, baby." His finger slips down and finds some of her juices, sliding along her folds, pulling up a generous portion of fluids. He's able to slick over her clit now, less friction but he adds more pressure. He knows it's a good trade off. The swell of the small organ under his touch tells him this is working for her.

"A little naughty, a lot of sexy." Vala bucks into his hand, but it's not enough and she's so close. "Almost there, love." Her hand cups over his over her shorts, directing him to bring her off. She can feel the hard press of his cock against her ass. This is turning him on, a lot. She's a coiled spring and he's almost found the release button.

"I wish it was my mouth on you. Sucking your clit, tasting you. I haven't tasted your cunt in a while."

He knows her well - as he should - and his voice telling her what he wants is enough. Her body is sent spinning into orgasm with the thought of his mouth on her. She bites her lip to stop from crying out. Instead her orgasm is a flood of moans and grunts as it racks her body. Cam holds her tightly around the waist, securing her to him, and his finger keeps working her until she's coming down from her high.

After she's regained her senses, Vala slides down, kneeling on the soft rug and putting her hands on his thighs. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down just under his ass, letting Vala tug them the rest of the way down. That's as undressed as he's going to get; Vala doesn't waste much time, grasping his thick, stiff cock in her fingers and guiding it to her mouth.

Cam sinks his fingers into her hair, eyes glued to the sight of his cock disappearing between her lips. The visual combined with the sudden sensation of wet warmth on him makes his whole body tense. He reaches out with his other hand and grasps the ledge of the sink. His hips move slightly, resisting the natural urge to thrust, to fuck, to work his way to orgasm.

Vala's mouth is more than enough to get him there, though. She sucks hard and fast on the head while one hand strokes the shaft, the other playing with his balls. She rolls them against her palm, squeezes slightly, very familiar with the kind of pressure that he craves.

"Yeah, ungh, Vala..." He keeps up a steady litany of curses and praises and her name mixed in with both of them. She slides her mouth down more, swallowing against the head, hollowing out her cheeks as she draws back. She can taste precome against her tongue and feel how taut his skin is, burning hot, alive and jerking and throbbing in her mouth. The curls of his pubic hair tickle her face when she goes down as far as she can and she can smell him, a clean musk, and it makes her squeeze her legs shut again. She reminds herself that this only has to hold them for now; tonight when the children are asleep they'll be able to really sate this craving.

"Vala, yeah, just like that, come on," he's chanting her name now, and she rubs just under his balls in that soft place and then he starts to come, going still as his body lets go. The first shot of come has more force to it, hitting the back of her throat, and after that it comes in pulses, pooling on her tongue until she swallows.

She moves her mouth away, brushing her lips over the head, smearing the last little bit of oozing come and then licking it up. She sits back on her heels and gives him a triumphant smile, pleased she can still do this to him.

He cracks his eyelids to look down at her. Her smile is large, sated and proud. He runs his fingertips down her cheek lovingly touching her. Her mouth is a special treat, he loves being worshipped by it.

"You're good at that, baby."

"I've heard that befo-"

"Don't keep saying that. I don't want to know where..." His penis is soft now and the pitter patter of feet are echoing outside the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tyler and Adria are looking for them.

"In the bathroom, sweethearts!" Vala calls to them glancing out of the corner of her eye at Cam as she stands up. "Be right out." She helps him stand and refastens his pants. "Splash some water on your face and come out. Just a few hours before bed time..."

She kisses his lips, slow, light, sensual, and then smooths her hand down his chest before exiting to take care of the children's urgent need for one of them.

xxxxx

Dinner is a short affair. Both kids are tired from playing hard all day so Vala just makes macaroni with cheese and slices up the left over hot dogs into it. Cam puts in A Bug's Life and they settle onto the couch together. Vala leaning on Cam's chest, Tyler curled up in her lap, and Adria on the other side of Cam with her head on his thigh. A quilt for his girls on both sides and he pops the recliner part of the sofa for his feet to relax as well. About halfway through the movie Adria is snoring but Tyler is still watching. He had a nap, after all. He's good and tired by the end so Vala carries him upstairs while Cam takes care of bringing Adria to her bed.

It's a quick goodnight before the two of them find themselves alone once again.

"You think Sam and Daniel are doing this right now?"

"Yes, Cameron, I'm sure they are getting ready for bed." Vala rolls her eyes at him while she strips off her t-shirt and jean shorts.

"I mean together..."

She can't get over how shocked he is. "I don't know." She crosses the room and cups his cheek. "Would it turn you on to think that they are about to have sex?"

"God, no!" Cam shudders. "They're my team! I can't... Imagining Daniel having sex is something I don't want to do..."

"You just don't want to do that because you used to imagine that he was having sex with me." Vala knows she's hit the nail on the head with that one. "I never had sex with him, you know that." She kisses his cheek and then steps back, wanting to mess with him a little more. "You're alright imagining Sam, though?" She teases him, knowing that he never thought of Samantha sexually. At least not seriously.

"Well, I might not mind thinking of you and Sam sexually..." Cam says, turning her little game right back on her.

Vala just rolls with it, though. "Ooh, now that, my husband, sounds like an intriguing idea..."

She pushes him playfully until his back hits the mattress, but he grabs her and pulls her down with him. "You, me and Sam? Stuck on some alien planet, drinking the wrong Kool-aid…"

Vala laughs. "You shouldn't make fun. SG-6 was horribly embarrassed."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have even told you, but..." He can't stop the laughter. "At least it happened after Don't Ask, Don't Tell and not before."

Vala sits up and straddles him, grinning down at him. "It was mean of you to tell me and then refuse to take me for a visit, though."

"Like I'd take you, there?" Cam winces. "No way. Wouldn't be able to let you out of my sight."

"Then see if they can bring some of the Kool-aid back..."

"And we'll send the kids away for the weekend?" Cam can see the merit in that idea.

Vala leans down and kisses him, slowly and thoroughly. "And then invite Samantha over."

He breaks off to snort with laughter.

"Ooh, sexy," Vala coos.

He slaps her playfully on the ass. "You're trouble, you know that?"

"Yes, I've been told so from a very early age." She doesn't look the least bit ashamed.

"I'm not surprised." Cam props his head up to kiss her again. "We going to have sex or what?" He's only half hard right now. The thoughts of her and Sam bringing on interest from his lower region along with the fact that's she's straddling him naked.

"I'd like to know what the 'or what' part entails before I decide." She's eagerly kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders with her hands.

"Lots of sex..." He can't think of anything witty with her mouth on him.

Vala snorts against the base of his neck before biting down. "Option B then, darling. I choose the option with the most orgasms."

His hands grip at her ass. The firm globes feel good and he wants to get what he was craving earlier. "Lets get started then, honey."

"Mmm, I'm busy." She's tasting each inch of his collarbone now. He's salty and sweet and pure Cam. She wants his mouth on her but she wants to take their time. They don't get a night when the kids are this worn out very often.

It's okay with him if she wants to lick at his flesh. He'll just run his hands over her back and bottom, massaging and playing until she's ready to move on. His cock is getting harder against his thigh and soon he'll be stiff enough to settle against his belly. She's getting hotter too. The heat of her sex is pressed against his abs and the warm wet of her pussy is rubbing itself on him. He dips a finger between her ass cheeks and follows it down until he finds her opening. He presses forward and she grunts with surprise at the penetration.

She'll be riding his cock later, like she rides his finger right now, except it will feel fuller. He's only able to get a little ways into her at this angle but it's making her hot. Making her more needy and more impatient. She's about to move upwards like he wants. First she suckles his nipples. Swapping back and forth giving each one equal attention.

Cam wants more. "I want my mouth on your clit, now, baby." She hums against him but still doesn't move. "Vala, time to quit that, let me eat you out."

Vala doesn't show any signs of moving so Cam takes matters into his own hands, rolling them over.

"Not fair," Vala pouts, struggling but clearly only for show since after about five seconds she gets distracted stroking his biceps as they strain with holding his own weight up.

"I said... I had something... I wanted to do." He speaks slowly, kissing down her body until he's settled between her thighs.

She wriggles and sighs happily, spreading her legs for him. "If you insist."

"Oh, I do." He plants an open mouthed kiss on her, flicking his tongue over her clit and then licking down, going at it like it's his favorite treat - and right now, it is.

Vala's writhing against the pillow and the covers beneath them are already rumpled. He slides his hands under her ass to lift her toward him at a better angle, shutting his eyes and concentrating hard to read the signals of her body. It doesn't take him long to get her there. Right now she's always on the edge, hormones in overdrive, and he loves how much easier it makes his job. It feels like only a couple of minutes pass before her thighs are clamping around his head and she's muffling her cries into the arm slung over her mouth.

"Oh, Cam, Cameron!" She gasps and gives a shudder and whines low, keening until the shudders and tremors died out.

He rises slightly and kisses over her belly button. "Hey in there, little blob." He nuzzles around, kissing and licking the lines of her abdominal muscles. "I love you already. Just like I love your momma and sister and brother."

She comes back to the land of consciousness to the vision of Cam adoring her stomach, whispering how much he loves the little life inside her and she melts. Her hand goes to his hair and she tugs him up to look at her. "I love you. How did you become so amazing?"

"Mom would probably take the credit, if you asked her." He kisses around the baby some more now using a finger to trace around her. He writes messages to her, irrelevant things that she can't make out. He's hard and ready but wants this time to just be intimate without the rush of getting off. It's nice to just play.

"You having fun down there?" She wedges her foot underneath him and finds his cock, using her sole she starts to stroke it. Very careful not to use to much pressure or accidentally catch him with her nail. The heat is strange against the cold of her foot she can tell he enjoys the contrast. "I'm playing a little footsie."

"You're insatiable." Cam kisses up her body spending some extra minutes teasing her breasts. His mouth captures a nipple and he bites down, just a little, enough to bring out the cute startled gasp that he finds so sexy. "I like you like this."

"I'm assuming you like me every sort of way..." She uses her leg and topples him over now. "I like you this way." She swaps breasts, leaning over his mouth so he can suckle the other nipple while she rests on him. She wants to ride him tonight, slow, sensual, taking their time. She feels good, really good. After she's had her fill she sits up and scoots backwards.

His cock is a little soft so she settles on his thighs and uses her hands on him. She takes long slow strokes followed by shorter hard ones. The other hand wedges between his thighs and starts fondling his balls. It doesn't take long to bring him back to a full blown erection.

"You wanna be inside me?" She hovers above him and waits for the answer. The head of his cock wet with her juices as it sits right at her entrance.

"There's no place I love being more, honey." Both of them look down and watch the magic of him disappearing inside her body. When he's buried balls deep he lets out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He reaches out and finds her hands, locking their fingers together. "Feel so good, baby," he says, voice low and soft, accent thick as he gets more and more turned on.

She rides him easily, muscles used to this position and more than capable of supporting the movements of her body. "You feel... amazing... filling me up..."

Her hair is long, just the way he likes it, and when she leans forward it spills over her shoulder, tickling his skin. Her breasts press against his chest, nipples stiff, and her mouth finds his again.

She's stretched out on top of him now, no longer sitting up, the new position allowing for more intimacy, her tongue around his. He gets a better foothold on the bed and starts to meet her thrusts, unable to stay still and passive any longer.

They're best like this, meeting each other equally. Their bodies are so familiar and comfortable with each other and Cam keeps waiting for the day when the familiarity makes things less exciting but it hasn't happened yet. Just looking at her still gets him going and he's beginning to think that day will never come, and it makes him happy. He'd always thought his mother was lying when she said sometimes people really can stay in love their entire loves.

He stops her for a moment so he can reposition, halfway sitting up against the pile of pillows that she insists on. They manage to make the transition without his cock ever leaving her and when he's settled again she wraps her arms around his neck and starts to ride him again hard and fast, giving in to the urge of her body. He gets a hand between them and rubs at her clit, knowing she's still sensitive and just how to touch her.

She's coming within moments, gasping and arching in his grasp. He lets the milking of her body draw it out of him, coming just like that with her sitting on his lap, buried as far as he can go inside of her.

It's easy for them to come down together in this position. He can let the headboard and pillows support him while he supports her weight. Her forehead is resting on his shoulder and he can feel the warmth of her breath becoming more even and steady. He has his hands flat on her back, palms caressing and rubbing. It's hard for him to stop touching her after they make love. He is glad she doesn't mind, she's always seemed to enjoy it as well. It's good that her past has never really effected their intimacy. She's got strength within her that he doesn't even know how to touch. Everything that she'd been through before even meeting him, it baffles him how very settled in she is.

"I love it like this." She murmurs the words against him. Her body still cradling his cock. Sitting on him like this keeps him inside her a lot longer. It's like a bonus, making that special connection last even longer.

"Mmmhmm, me too, baby." His hands have begun exploring her thighs and calves as well, making the long journey from her shoulder blades all the way down. The destination is always the same but the direction changes every time. He feels her yawn against him and a glance at the clock tells him that they've been at this much longer then he thought. "We should go to sleep."

She lets out another yawn. "I am comfy right here."

"If we stay like this I'll get a kink in my neck and you'll be perfectly rested." Cam kisses her temple before reluctantly lifting her off him and rolling her onto her side of the bed. He groans as he makes his way to the bathroom, cleaning himself off before bringing out a wash cloth to clean her up as well. She's already mostly asleep. Her voice is a softly whispered thanks as he removes the sticky residue from her sex and thighs. She's snoring lightly when he returns and slips beneath the covers. It's cool enough now that she wants to be held when she first drifts to sleep.

He spoons her body against him not caring about later when she rolls away. The back of her head receives a kiss before his eyes drift close and they are both fast asleep.


	4. Moving Forward Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His mom is delighted when Vala finally calls them. She expounds on and on about how excited the children are for christmas in Kansas and Martha wants to know every single detail in both the children's lives and their lives since Vala last spoke with her.

"I am so happy he took that promotion." Wendy likes the idea of her son being there to watch her grandchildren grow, knowing how much his own father missed. "Your love life must have improved a bit..."

Vala grins, glances around to make sure the coast is clear of the children and her husband. "Oh it's grand, mom, just grand. He's never so tired now-"

"Honey, you got mom on the phone still?" Cam waltzes around the corner and sees a surprised look from Vala. "What did I say?"

"Yes, Cameron. Did you need to talk to her?"

"Naw, just send my love and ask how much stuff we need to pack for the kids. I know they have a ton of stuff there already." Cam kisses Vala's head before going back to entertaining the munchkins.

"You still there, Vala?" Wendy's voice is a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just Cam. Wants to know how much stuff you've got for the kids."

"Oh plenty. No need to pack more than one suitcase. Plus we are in possession of a washer and dryer." Wendy Mitchell thinks that there is a little more going on but doesn't bother to mention her suspicion, knowing Vala will reveal when she's ready. "It's been so long since we've seen everyone, I'm so excited!"

"Me too, mom."

Cam pops back in just as Vala's hanging up the phone. "Where's Tyler's special coat, hon? I can't find it in the closet and we're facing a meltdown if he doesn't get to go out and play. The regular coat won't do, apparently."

"is it that cold?" Vala asks, frowning. She heads to the closet in the hallway and rifles through, triumphantly pulling out a red and blue spiderman jacket. "There we go."

She grabs her own and follows them out. There's a bite to the air, winter coming in and making itself known. Adria and Tyler are playing on their playset, the one they'd gotten as a Christmas present the year before. Cam had spent almost a day getting it put together but they both enjoy that the yard holds a new sort of appeal and endless opportunity for play.

Tyler's finally big enough to crawl up the little net that leads to the top row but only if a parent is around. Adria scales it easily, standing triumphantly in the little balcony area on top and putting her hands on her hips, striking a pose.

Vala and Cam sit together in the little bench swing by the rows of vegetable garden that Vala's planted. Cam was surprised to find that she likes to grow things until Vala explained that it reminded her of her own childhood, her village heavily focused on growing their own food for trade and sustenance. She's taught Adria the value in being able to rely on yourself, and Cam knows that's an important lesson that she wants both of their children to have, even though secretly he never hopes that either of them - any of them - will ever need to utilize that particular lesson.

Adria strikes another superhero pose and this time Vala raises her phone and snaps a picture, bumping shoulders with Cam to show it to him. He grins, approving of it, and puts his arm around her. "Did you scandalize my mother too much on the phone?"

"Never." She gives him a brilliant smile, attempting innocence.

"Liar."

"She's excited," Vala says, resting her head on his shoulder. "She says we don't visit enough."

"We don't," Cam agrees. "Maybe next summer we can spend a few weeks there. Harriman's on me about how much vacation time I have piled up."

"That's what happens when you don't listen to your wife, who wants to go on exotic vacations."

Cam laughs. "Yeah, but your definition of exotic..."

"Cameron, this place is famous for their cheese!" Vala says, remembering her hopes of eventually convincing him to vacation in Wisconsin. "And I really like cheese."

He groans. "Ask again when you want to go to Paris or something."

Vala shrugs at that. "What about Las Vegas?"

"No, no, no. I am not explaining to our children why their mother got arrested for scamming the casinos."

"Your lack of faith in me is appalling," she sulks. "I would never get caught."

"You're right." She nods against him. "I would somehow be the one that gets put in jail because of you."

"You know I promise to always break you out, darling." She grips his hand as they watch the children screaming in delight as they tromp all over the sand and shimmy up the stairs and ropes of the play set.

"I'd rather you bail me out..."

"Break... Bail... it's all the same." She kisses his shoulder and snaps to attention when she hears a different sort of cry. One that means unhappiness. "Which one?"

"Looks like Tyler." She's about to get up but Cam presses a hand to her knee to hold her there. "Just wait a moment. He's gotta grow up a bit."

Vala huffs a bit and struggles. "He's only three, Cameron."

"Nothing serious happened, only a little scrape or bump, just give him a moment." He loves their relationship. Adores how much Tyler needs Vala, it reminds him of himself. He doesn't want to make it something that causes issues as he gets older though. The cries died down and Adria's mop of dark curls appear around the corner.

"Tyler's okay, he just hit his knee a little, mommy." She gives them both a huge grin and goes back to playing.

Cam chuckles and Vala grumps. "Even your daughter knows how worried you get over him." He puts his arm around her and squeezes her. "Baby, you take the best care of our children. Did you ever see yourself being such a great mom?"

"I'm wonderful at everything I do..." She pinches his thigh. "I was scared. I didn't have any idea how to be a parent. I learned a lot from you and Adria. Just loving someone that much was new."

"You taught me to love that much." Cam feels the tightening of his chest that he often gets thinking of his life before Vala changed it. "I never really understood true love was a possibility."

"Your parents though..."

"Yeah, they love each other, but it's hard to comprehend it until you feel it yourself." She gets it, he can see it in her face. "I love those kids, too. So much. They're their own special person and it's amazing to see a little of you and a little of me in them."

They sit out until the temperature drops a little bit. It's getting too nippy to just be sitting around. "I'm going to go start dinner."

"Need any help?" Cam keeps hold of her hand as she starts to walk away. She leans down and kisses his lips. Sweet and short.

"Go play with your children. I'll call you in for dinner in a bit."

He reluctantly lets her go but watches her retreat all the way to their house.

xxxxx

Cam's pretty sure they've forgotten at least half a dozen things, but they've got the kids and they've got themselves so anything else he's pretty sure they can buy once they get to Kansas if they need it that badly.

Well, except for Hankie, but he's firmly in Tyler's grasp so no one has to worry about him getting left behind.

The plane ride goes all right. They have gadgets and toys and snacks to appease the kids, and it doesn't take too long to get there. Tyler's asleep so Vala carries him and takes Adria's hand to make sure she doesn't wander off, while Cam gets their luggage.

They rent a car so they won't be at their parents mercy for transportation, and pile the children in. Tyler's just waking up by the time they make it to Auburn, but Adria's excitement about seeing her grandparents is growing.

Vala's almost as excited as Adria. She turns around and starts talking to her daughter about all the fun things they'll get to do. Cam's still not sure why this place holds so much appeal to Vala, but it does even after visiting two or three times a year for over half a decade.

Frank and Wendy are on the porch when they pull in. Wendy walks out first, Frank using his cane but moving at a pretty good speed. Vala and Adria take off for hugs while Cam lets Tyler out of his seat so he can run up to them too. Wendy picks him up and gives him a big hug.

"None for me, Mom?" Cam says, smiling. Wendy just smirks and pulls Vala to her again. When Cam pretends to sulk she finally reaches for him.

"There's my boy." She gives him a kiss on the cheek too and then steps back. "Come on then, let's go inside and get you settled. My sewing room is done up for the kids and Cam, you and Vala will take your old room."

Years ago they'd added two twin beds to the room Wendy uses for her sewing and crafts. she'd insisted that her grandchildren have a proper place to sleep when they visited. Cam suspects it was partially a tactic to ensure that they'd come as often as she wanted - which they don't, but still more now than they used to when Cam was on SG-1.

"Is that pie I smell?" Vala asks, just like she always does - and like always, the answer is yes. "Ooh, I hope it's apple. Or cherry! Or what was that one..."

She wanders off into the kitchen, leaving Cam to handle the bags.

"Daddy, I'll help you," Adria says, grabbing hers and tugging on it with both hands. It's amusing to watch her lug the bag that weighs almost as much as she does, but Cam lets her. She gets very fussy when they deem her too young or too small to do anything, so Cam likes to let her do her share.

She stops once they get to 'their' room, jumping onto 'her' bed. "Daddy, how long do we get to stay again?"

"Two weeks, kiddo," Cam says. "Think that'll be long enough?"

"I don't know," she frowns. "I have a lot of stuff to do. Like sledding, and Gramma's gonna teach me how to make a dress for my doll, and she said there's a Christmas carnival here where they make snowcones in rainbow colors and you get your picture taken with Santa... is two weeks enough for all of that?"

"I reckon it'll have to be," Cam says, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "You better go get you some pie before they eat it up."

"You don't need more help?"

"Naw, I got it. Go on." He smiles at her, grabbing his and Vala's remaining bags and heading upstairs with them while Adria runs to the kitchen.

The trip down the hall to his old room is quick, they've briefed the children to not speak about the baby in mommy's tummy, but as with most things children aren't supposed to talk about, he's sure it will slip out soon. He wants to be there for the big reveal. Vala and he planned it out and although they haven't outright said anything to his mom or dad he saw a look pass over his mothers face when she saw them. Like she already knew. Mother's intuition and the like.

He drops the luggage unceremoniously at the end of their bed. A wonderfully comfortable, quiet mattress that Cam bought for them. It wasn't fair to go on vacation and not get to have sex with your wife, but he didn't want his parents to know for sure whenever they did. It squeaked him out enough to make love under their roof, but saying no to Vala wasn't something he was practiced at. He wasn't sure if he could, actually. So he'd rather be silent.

He turns into the kitchen and sees the smirk on his mom's face and the way Vala is grinning at her. That's when he wonders if all that trouble was necessary - Vala's gonna spill it all anyway...

"Did you get all those bags put up my dear?" Wendy hands him a large piece of pie as she winks at Vala.

Cam's not sure what the joke is so he just nods and takes the pie. He indulges in a large bite before crossing the room to stand by his wife. Tyler and Adria have red stains on their mouths from missing with the cherry filling. They are happily devouring their pieces. Pieces of much bigger size then he or Vala ever would have served them. Neither child seems close to quitting eating their over large slice though. He nudges Vala with his elbow, a silent request to go on with the news.

After years of gestures and silent communication it's all she needs.

"Now you might wonder why Cameron and I suddenly wanted to come out to visit."

Frank chuckles. "Christmas. That's the first reason that crossed my mind." Vala pauses and nods, she hadn't thought that cover would actually work. Human men - so easy to fool.

"Well, of course, the earth tradition, but we have another reason as well."

"It's a good one!" Adria speaks over her pie. The telling of a juicy tidbit or secret is one of her favorite things.

Tyler never wants to be the one to miss out. "Really good, gramma and grampa."

"Well, out with it then." Wendy doesn't want to guess. She's got hopes and if her suspicions are right this will be a wonderful Christmas.

Vala can't help herself she giggles and grins at Cam, Adria didn't get her enjoyment from out of the blue. She sets her empty pie plate on the table, grabs the hem of the shirt she's wearing and lifts.

The bump is still small, but it's clear what is there. The shape of a perfect pregnancy. It's getting almost impossible to hide now. When Wendy hugged her she made sure to maneuver her purse to cushion the distinct lump on her midsection.

"Oh, my word!" Wendy rushes over and puts her hand on the taut skin covering her third grandchild.

Cam couldn't be prouder as he watches his mother fuss over Vala.

"I want a sister but Tyler wants a little brother," Adria says, making a face.

"Brudder!" Tyler grins, pie smeared all over his face.

After a few more seconds of oohing and aahing everyone settles back into their seats.

"How far along, dear? I'm guessing... four months?"

"Five," Vala says, beaming. "We've known for a while now but we wanted to tell you in person. We've got an appointment when we get back to Colorado Springs to find out what it is."

"Oh, I can't wait!"

"What do you want it to be, Gramma?" Adria asks.

"Doesn't matter to me, darling. Whatever it is, it'll be just as beautiful as you."

"Nuh uh," Adria says. "I want to be the most beautiful."

Vala laughs, aware that that sort of attitude is something else she gets from Vala.

"We'll have to go shopping, maybe a girl's day out," Wendy says. 'Get you some new things!"

"Oh, Mother, don't you realize by now how dangerous it is to make that offer?" Cam jokes.

Even as he says it, Vala's face lights up. "Now, now, Cameron, if your mother wants to take me shopping, who are we to object?"

"That's right, dear," Wendy says, reaching out and patting Vala's hand.

"I get to go too?" Adria asks hopefully.

"Of course! I said girls day out, and you're my girl, aren't you?" Wendy says.

Adria's smile is huge and excited. "Can we get our toenails painted?"

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. A little pampering is just what we need, now isn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Vala says, almost as eager as Adria.

Cam agrees, but he has a different sort of pampering in mind. The kind that involves room service, an in-room hot tub, and lots and lots of sex in a nice, private hotel room.

He's already got the room booked for the weekend and his parents know and are just fine with keeping the kids on their own. Cam can't wait.

It must show on his face because Vala winks at him. "A girl needs to be nice and relaxed for a weekend full of play."

"We get to play with gramma and grampa all weekend by our alone." Tyler butts in. He's excited. It feels grown up to be left with someone other than his parents.

They've been prepping them for it, more for him then Adria. Adria's used to it more than Tyler is. She's had a long list of sitters in her day since Cam was away a lot of the time when she was younger. Tyler needs his mother. They've made it to be a big deal. Big kids get to stick with the grandparents while mom and dad do boring things in town.

"Yes you do, little slugger." Cam ruffles his hair. "You pumped? I bet they have big things planned for you two. It was hard for them to convince us not to bring you with. But we finally relented. They so wanted to hang out with you two without us in the way."

"Mommy does talk a lot. Sometimes it's hard for a girl to get a word in." Adria tsks at her mom while shaking her head.

"Adria Mitchell!" Cam's laughing so hard he's almost on the floor. Not helping Vala chide Adria at all for the comment. She whacks him on the shoulder for his amusement. "You shouldn't say things like that about your mother." Vala's voice is almost offended over the sound of her trying to be stern.

"You said I shouldn't lie momma."

She's got her there. "There are somethings that are better kept to yourself."

"How 'em I supposed to know what to not say?" The smile that's stretching her mouth and dimpling her cheeks tells everyone in the room that she knows exactly what she should and shouldn't say. But it's never going to stop her.

"Oh, God, Vala. She's a little you. To a tee." Cam's holding his stomach as he laughs. He gets another wallop for his effort.

"Look at the time, kids."

Both children look around trying to see the magical clock that their mom has brought up. "It's not bedtime is it? We is on vacation, momma." Tyler drags out her moniker in a whine.

"You are such a grand guesser, Tyler. Yes, bedtime." Both of them protest but they're tired after the long day of travel. They drag their feet in front of Cam, who's taken on the task of herding them, to their room.

"Come up in fifteen?" He asks Vala over his shoulder. She nods and settles down to chat with Wendy and Frank until they are ready to be tucked in.


	5. Moving Forward Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His old bed is a tight fit, but Vala doesn't mind. She changes into a tank top while Cam is in the bathroom, leaving her panties on.

He's just dropped his clothing on the floor and, though she's far from the neatest person ever, she still bends down to pick them up. On a whim she lifts his jacket to her face, smiling a bit giddily as she breathes in the scent of him. Years and it still makes her stomach flip pleasantly.

It's put away by the time he joins her, draped over a chair. He has a totally happy look on his face when he walks over, bending and kissing her stomach. "I think my parents weren't disappointed with the announcement."

"They certainly weren't," Vala agrees. "Wendy's already talking about flying out for a week or two once the baby is born."

"Hey, we'll take the help," Cam says. Tyler's already less thrilled about the idea of a new sibling. Whereas Adria had embraced the responsibility and excitement of Tyler's birth, Tyler just wants to make sure that he stays Vala's baby.

He'll adjust - he'll have to - but Cam doesn't doubt that it'll be a constant vie for Vala's attention during those first few weeks when the baby will demand almost all of it.

"Otherwise we won't get any sleep at all," Vala says, groaning softly.

She knows the end result is worth it, but that won't stop her from whining.

Cam sits up and pulls his shirt over his head, settling under the covers in just his shorts. Vala leans into him, the size of the bed allowing for no sprawling out for either of them. Cam raises a hand and runs his fingers through her hair repeatedly, stroking and smoothing it down.

"Feels good," Vala murmurs, nuzzling and then kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah..." It's been a long day and they're both tired. Vala can hear the drowsiness in his voice. She's still smiling as she lets her eyes sink shut.

xxxxxxx

The smell of bacon makes her grin as she opens her eyes. She's alone in bed and it's glorious. She's spread out and stretches all her limbs. Muscles and tendons loosen and send a rush through her. She has felt really good all pregnancy, save a month of morning sickness. It was nothing like when she had Tyler.

She takes a long, hot shower, dresses and goes down to breakfast. Wendy is alone in the kitchen and flipping the hot cakes while the bacon sizzles in the fry pan. Vala starts to ask where the kids and Cam are but she hears the shrieks of laughter and looks out the french doors that lead to the back yard. The two children have their father tackled to the ground and are attacking him with the tickle monster.

"Nevermind." Wendy just grins at her and wishes her a good morning. "He's just a big kid."

"All men, my dear. They never grow out of it."

Vala tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nods. She adores how much he loves the children though. Being able to watch him chase them around the yard and tumble and play is a joy for her. Sometimes when he was off world she'd worry about getting this. It's a gift looking on at that much love and adoration. She can't imagine not having him in her life every night now.

"How long have they been at it?"

"He was watching cartoons with them when I came out and I sent them out to play so I could make breakfast without three sets of hands stealing bacon as it cooked."

She smiles imaging Cam encouraging his children to nab him pieces of bacon. "Need any help, mom?"

"Get out there and spend time with them. You're on vacation." Wendy waves her spatula at Vala, who doesn't argue and heads out the door. It's warm for a december day in Kansas. The sun is out and the wind is light it's a lovely winter day. She's got a thick sweater on but it's still chilly. She won't be out long without a coat.

Cam catches her out of the corner of his eye and waves with a smile. He says something to the kids and wanders over to Vala. "You'll freeze out here without a coat, baby." His arms envelope her in a hug and pulls her into the heat of his body. His jacket's been unzipped from the rough housing and he wraps the edges around her.

"You'll warm me up." She melts into him and inhales his scent - arms slipping around him, under his sweater, warming her icy fingers on his back. He jumps at the chill and she laughs. "See?"

"Cold hands, sweetheart, cold hands. A little warning?" Cam leans back and her hands are now stroking his belly, fingers sneaking under the waist of his jeans. He tips her chin up and kisses her. Her mouth is cool as well. It's a starling contrast against his heated ones. He makes it his job to warm her. Both of their temperatures are rising.

"Momma, daddy! Stop kissing." Adria is chastising them. "Gramma says breakfast is ready."

Vala takes his hand and tugs him inside, despite Cam's playful whining protests.

Those protests dry up quickly once he steps inside and is confronted with a full breakfast array. "Okay, this is why we need to come back and visit more often, if nothing else."

"Should I be offended?" Vala asks as she piles her plate high with food.

She doesn't actually look offended at all.

"Vala's idea of breakfast is toaster waffles or cereal," Cam says.

"Luckily our children happen to love cereal." Vala throws him a wide grin.

"Cameron, why don't you get up and fix breakfast?" Wendy asks, raising an eyebrow. "Just because I like to cook doesn't mean that it's a woman's duty, you know."

Cam flounders for a minute before Vala swoops in to save him. "Don't worry, Mom, I make him do his share."

"Daddy makes us pancakes on Sunday morning," Adria says. "And sausage and he makes toast with jelly on it like a smilie face."

Cam is slightly embarrassed, but his mother proudly reaches over to pat his cheek. "Now that's my boy," Wendy says.

"Yes, I suppose he'll do." Vala acts slightly disinterested. "More trouble to trade in for a newer model. I'll just keep him."

"Glad to hear that," Cam says, reaching over and tickling her a little.

She yelps and jerks back. "Do you realize how dangerous it is to do that to a pregnant woman with a pronged implement in her grasp?"

"Good thing you already decided to keep me, then." He smiles at her.

"Only because raising three children alone would be too much work," she shoots back.

"I can help with the baby, Mommy," Adria says.

Cam gasps in horror. "My little girl turning on me?"

Adria has the decency to at least look conflicted. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Come give me a hug and I'll think of forgiving you," he says.

She runs over and hops onto his lap... then promptly steals his bacon.

"You're trouble, you know that, right?" He leans down and kisses her cheek. Her soft, lightly curling hair tickles his nose. "Just l-"

"Just like Mommy," Adria finishes, proud.

"Lucky I like her so much that I don't mind having two of her around."

"Besides," Frank breaks in. "Mitchell men need strong women to keep them in line."

He looks at Wendy and winks at her. She smiles back and Cam feels a surge of warmth that his parents still manage to look at each other like that. He lets Adria up off of his lap and then catches Vala's eye. She knows exactly what he's thinking, too.

xxxxxx

Cam and Frank have plans to meet up with Darryl and one of Cam's cousins to go to a race at the local track while the girls go on their girls day out. Vala doesn't at all see the point in getting so worked up over cars that go around and around in a circle, but Cam's excited about taking Tyler out for the first time, though he's well aware that the race itself probably won't hold his interest that long. He's packed ear plugs, toys, blankets, and a pillow for the inevitable naptime, as well as a bunch of snacks.

At the last minute Tyler decides he'd rather go with Vala, but the tears are minimal as they let him know that today he's gotta go with his Dad. He's excited for the weekend with his grandparents but is dubious about this sudden day long absence. Even Adria's nice about it, reassuring him that they won't be gone long.

Cam makes a point to remind Vala that they really need to get him enrolled in some sort of daycare or play group. He thinks it'll be a good break for them all once the baby has come, too - Adria in school, Tyler occupied for a couple hours a day. It might mean they could actually have sex once or twice before the new baby is out of diapers.

Once they're away from Vala, Tyler quickly forgets what he was so upset about, though. He runs around taking everything in until they have to claim their seats and then spends the next while playing with the toy cars and trying to make them mimic the race going on in front of them.

xxxxxxx

The girls start with a pedicure. It's so nice to let the toes breathe after being stuffed in the big boots they tromp around in this time of year.

Adria wants pink and glitter and of course Vala has to get a matching set which suits her just fine. Wendy is happy with the foot massage and clear polish. Adria talks the whole time asking the nail stylist questions about her family and how she likes her job. Vala and Wendy just listen in and add a comment or two. Adria is perfectly happy directing all of the conversation.

"What are you going to do if you have another just like that?" Wendy whispers across to her daughter in law.

Vala leans her head back and shoots her a grin. "Never get a word in, despite the rumor that someone else can't get one in already." Wendy squints with a grin. "I'd love another of either but I'm sure we'll get something quite different and unique."

"And almost as cute as I am."

Of course Adria's been listening. She never misses a thing. "It's a good thing you'll be in school so much as to not influence the baby in your wicked ways."

"If I promise no wicked ways can I not go to school?"

"You know the rules, young lady." Vala gives her a stern look. "You'll like it more the further along you get."

"All the kids aren't as smart as me, momma... They only do math with numbers. And they can only read little words."

"So you should be helping them be better." Wendy intercedes. "Make it easier for them to learn and show them all the tricks you know."

Adria seems to have never thought about being able to help them learn. "You're right, grandma! I could boss them to listen to me."

"No, not like that. Help them. Don't boss them."

"Not as fun." Vala quickly turns her head away so she doesn't let her daughter see her burst of laughter. "Even mommy agrees. She bosses daddy all the time."

"Well, Daddies need to be bossed, often." Wendy is having trouble not laughing at her as well.

They brought flip flops to wear as they walk around the mall. Vala ties their boots to her bag and they show off the new toes as they shop. Adria picks out a few new outfits and some costume jewelry with extreme amounts of bling on it. Vala gets some new shoes, comfortable ones, and a gorgeous maternity dinner dress that she plans to wear for Cam this weekend when she makes him take her to dinner. She pauses her thoughts, maybe she does boss him around a lot?

Wendy happily pays for everything and they pick up dinner on their way home. The girls opt not to put their boots on. There's not much snow on the ground and it's another decently warm day. They hustle into the house carrying bags of new things and food when they get home. Cold toes aren't much fun, after all.

The menfolk are already present and have beer in hand when they bang through the front door. Cam sets his down and hops up to help Vala. He gets a kiss on the cheek for his effort and knows that he's earned some points. He helps spread the fare of food out on the table, buffet style, while Adria and Vala bring their things to their room.

"How were the races, baby boy?" She slides onto the couch next to Tyler when she comes downstairs and he's on her lap, clinging to her, in an instant.

"It was fun. The cars go so fast, mom. Vroooooom, vroooooom Crash! There were three crashes and things went flying all over! I wanna be a car racer when I grow up." Tyler bounces around as he describes everything.

"What happened to being an astronaut and a tree climber and a pilot and a dinosaur digger and a scroll duster with uncle Daniel?"

"Those things are still good too... But a car driver gets to go super fast!"

"We'll don't try to grow up too fast. You're momma's little man."

"Don' worry mommy. I won't." He kisses her cheek. The call that food is ready sends him scrambling though. It's been a long day and he's starving. Dad wouldn't let him eat until his mom and sister got home. "Come on mom. Food! Dad wouldn't let us snack. He said that we men are 'always waiting on a woman'. But this time we were waiting on three."

"Well, thank you for waiting, dear. You're so sweet I can't be mad at you. Daddy, on the other hand..." Vala makes a face at Cam.

"Can we just call it even for today?" Cam begs, knowing it's all in good fun. They put on this kind of show for the children all the time, because it makes them laugh and lets them be aware that even if parents fight that doesn't mean they don't love each other.

Vala sighs and then after a moment, nods. "I suppose... if you'll bring me a plate of food."

"Living room tonight?" Cam checks with his parents. "The Frosty movie is on."

Both kids get excited, even though they watch the same Christmas films every year. They still love them. Cam fixes plates for Adria and Tyler and delivers them before going back to get his own. Adria is holding a lively conversation with Wendy about what color she wants to get her nails done next time. Wendy nods and smiles and just goes along with it.

Frank and Wendy both have cushy arm chairs, and Adria and Tyler sit on the floor.

There's plenty of room on the couch but once she's finished eating Vala still snuggles into Cam's side. He plays with her hair and then lets his hand drop, stroking over her belly. The baby is reacting to something, either the actual touch or just Vala's sudden relaxation, because there's rippling movement under her skin. Cam beams down at her and they share a soft, quick kiss.

xxxxxxx

"Sex tonight?"

The question is put out as soon as he exits the bathroom. Vala is lounging on their bed - panties, tank top, belly exposed - nothing is sexier then her pregnancy to Cam. His cock twitches eagerly.

"You're so subtle, honey." Cam's never one to turn her down though. It's been a long day and he can't think of any way better to end it then making love with his wife.

Vala shrugs and removes her top. Her breasts feel swollen and tender tonight and the fabric scraping over her nipples as she pulls it off makes her shiver. "No need to seduce you now. You're stuck with me. I'm offering up an orgasm."

"In exchange for how many?" Cam kneels on the bed and she rolls from her side to her back. He straddles her thighs and tugs down her underwear.

She waves her hand in the air. 'Three, four, I don't know how vigorous you're up for tonight..." She pulls her knees up to help him get rid of the last barrier and sets them back down outside his legs, thighs spread invitingly.

"How generous I sound."

"Mmm." She threads her fingers through his hair and pushes his face down. "Better get going, darling." His tongue touches her. "Oh! The first one won't take long..."

xxxxxxxx

A wiggling wakes Cam in the middle of the night. He's startled until he realizes it's Tyler.

"Hey kid."

"Monsters..." Tyler's voice is filled with sleep and he sounds pretty scared. "Can I sleep with you and mommy for a bit?"

They don't like to encourage this type of thing, but it's hard on him to be in a strange place. "Sure buddy, for a little bit." Cam scoots away from Vala, making enough space to allow him to curl up next to his mom.

"Momma's got you, baby." She wraps her arms around him, even mostly asleep, she takes care of her son's feelings. "We'll check for monsters in the morning. You sleep here for now."

Cam's a little jealous of their relationship sometimes, but it's so wonderful to watch. He relies so much on her. An overwhelming urge to protect them all swells within him. He can't imagine his life if anything happened to her. Her hand flops across Tyler and lands on Cam's bicep. She gives him a squeeze, as if she can sense his thoughts are turning a bit dark.

"Do I need to chase your monsters too?" He leans across and kisses her forehead.

"You just did."


	6. Moving Forward Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyler's still there when Cam wakes up in the morning, curled up in Vala's arms. They're both dead to the world and Cam gets out of bed as quietly as possible to avoid disturbing them. It's early, the hour Cam's used to waking up so he can go for a run before coming back to help with breakfast for the kids.

He's not expecting anyone else to be up, but runs into Adria in the hallway. She gives him a sleepy smile and Cam gets an idea. He tells her go get dressed and, intrigued, she does so quickly.

While she's putting clothes on he scribbles a note and leaves it on the kitchen table in case anyone else wakes up.

"Where we going, Daddy?" She asks once they're outside.

"Thought we'd drive into town and get breakfast," Cam says. "There's a great waffle place not far away. I think you'll like it."

"Did you used to go with Grampa?" She asks him.

"No, we didn't live here when I was your age," Cam says. "We lived in Tennessee. Know what the capital of that is?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's Nashville, Daddy."

"Smart girl," Cam says. "We didn't move here until I was in high school."

"You were a teenager?"

"Yep. Fifteen, I think. Long, long time ago." He grins at her. "I'm old, did you know that?"

"Not as old as Uncle Jack or Uncle Hank."

Cam laughs. "Okay, that makes me feel better."

Once they get to the diner Cam asks for the special waffle menu and tells her she can pick out anything she wants. Her eyes go wide as she looks over the list, then all of the pictures of their various specials. "Anything?" She checks.

"Anything." He nods at her.

"Can I get a couple anythings?"

"You know how big waffles are, little starving girl?" Cam makes a picture of a waffle with his hands, maybe exaggerating a little. But he knows her eyes are almost always bigger then her stomach. Right now. He's sure her mother's insatiable appetite will be one of the many traits she's inherited.

Adria's eyes go big and she looks back at the menu. "I guess I'll just have the s'mores one."

"Good choice, that one looks delicious." When the waitress stops back he orders a fruit one for himself and then lets Adria order her own.

"They all look exceptional, but I think I would like the s'mores waffle, please." She flips her menu closed and hands it to the waitress who's smiling at her. "I tried to get daddy to let me have two but he doesn't think I could eat it."

"Well they are quite big." The waitress can't see that child being able to eat that much either.

"I've got a big mouth, miss." Cam's laughing across the table, nodding his agreement. "My stomach is pretty big too." She pats it for effect.

"Well, you can always order another later if you're still hungry, then." She swipes the menus and heads off to put their orders in. Coming back quickly with the orange juice and coffee.

"Can I get another then?" There were so many flavors and she wants to try them all.

"Maybe we'll order a bunch more and take them to go. Bring breakfast home for everyone." Cam loves the idea of surprising the family with hot waffles.

Adria's eyes get big, well bigger, and she giggles. "They'll be so happy and I think we should do that."

The waffles arrive after not much of a wait and Adria's extremely pleased with her choice. It's covered in chocolate sauce, tiny marshmallows and crushed graham cracker. She uses her fork and knife expertly for only a seven year old and delights with moans and mmm's over her first bite.

"This is heavenly, daddy."

"Can I have a bite?" She ponders it for a second as if she's counting how many bites are available before agreeing. She cuts him a generous piece after her wondering and feeds it to him across the table. "Oh you're right. This is good. You're mother would enjoy it, that's for sure."

"'Cause she likes sweets just like me. Especially if you can trick someone into feeding them to you for a meal!"

"Yes, especially then."

xxxxx

Everyone is indeed thrilled over the breakfast that Cam and Adria bring back home for them. Wendy and Hank are already up but it takes Cam rousing Vala and Tyler to get them downstairs.

"Mommy, I got you one with strawberries and chocolate on it, and Tyler, you have the same one I did. It's got marshmallows and chocolate on it. It's like candy for breakfast."

Tyler's immediately sold on the concept.

"So what's the special occasion?" Frank asks, enjoying his own meal.

"Just thought I'd take Adria out, nothing special," Cam says. "We were both up early. Unlike someone else."

Vala makes a face at him that makes Tyler giggle. "We just need our beauty sleep, don't we?"

"Uh huh," Tyler says, giving her a dimpled grin, one that strongly resembles his father's.

xxxxx

Cam and Vala have to re-pack for their weekend away, but they manage with only one bag this time.

"You know, I'd think that he didn't intend on me actually wearing that much clothing..." Vala muses.

Wendy snickers, and Cam groans. The children are playing out back with Frank watching them and joining in when he can.

Vala goes over the fairly short list of dos and don'ts with the kids. Adria's in perfect physical health; never sick, no allergies or sensitivities. They've just come to accept that it's one of those things about her that sets her apart. She knows that she's different too in some way and they haven't quite resolved exactly how much to tell her when she inevitably comes asking them questions, but at some point they both think that she will need to know the truth.

Cam hopes that day doesn't come for a while, though. He has no idea if she'll look at him the same way once she knows that he's not her father. He knows that she heard it once but she was very young and has never brought it up again.

Vala sees the look that passes over his face as she's instructing Wendy on everything. She'll ask him about it when they get in the car. Something is bothering him. They can't check in until three and it's only eleven, but they have things they want to do. Cam's going to take her to a movie and then a late lunch. It's been so long since she's seen anything not rated G. A movie with sex and fights and love instead of fluffy cartoons or Hannah Montana.

Wendy pulls her in for a hug after she's done listing things that she already knows. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. You two have a good time." She turns to Cam. "Don't let her out of bed much."

"God, mom! I..."

"I like the way your mother thinks, Cameron." Vala gives her a squeeze before stepping back. She motions to her husband to come with outside. "Kids!" Both of them pause and come charging over. "We're heading off for the weekend now.

"When you coming back?" Tyler is concerned about how many hours he'll be without his mother, and his father, just not to the same extent.

"Monday after lunch, little slugger." Cam ruffles his hair. "You guys will have so much fun without us, you'll be begging us not to come back." Neither of them look convinced. It makes Cam beam a little with how much their children love them and rely on them. It will be nice to get some Vala only time but he knows them and by Monday at eleven they'll both be anxious to see them.

"Do we get to eat sweets?" Adria bats her eyelashes and tilts her head with a coquettish smile.

Cam grunts a laugh and just shrugs. "Grandma and grandpa's rules. You'll have to convince them." He doesn't want to let them know that his mom is harsher then their own. At least she was when he was that age. "Alright hugs and kisses."

He and Vala kneel down and take turns hugging each child. Smacking kisses on their lips before they stand up. Tyler looks like he wants to cry. His lip is wiggling just so and there is a sheen across his eyes.

The look on Vala's face tells him he needs to get her moving now. "Okay, we're off. Be good. We love you."

"We love you so much." Vala adds as Cam is pushing her through the doorway. He gets her into the car and is driving away when she starts to tear up a bit.

"Hey, they'll be okay." His hand reaches for hers and he squeezes it as he threads their fingers together. "It gives a guy a complex when the girl is crying about a weekend of being alone with him."

"I don't think I've been away from them for this long before..." They usually take a night in a hotel when they see his parents but this time his mother insisted on the long break. She understands needing time to reconnect with your spouse. Time away from children, time to enjoy one another and celebrate the love they have for each other. At least, that's all the things that she told him. He'd agreed - just to get her to stop spouting such things to him. Vala has no issues divulging anything and everything about their sex life to his mom. He has a lot of problem with this and prefers to pretend his mother has had sex twice.

"We're going to have fun. Now what movie do you want to see?"

xxxxxxxx

They make it through the movie and dinner in a perfectly civilized manner but some time between getting in the car to head home and actually making it through the door of their hotel room, something happens. Something to do with wandering hands and dirty words and by the time the door clicks shut behind them Cam is hard and Vala has her hand on him but he's got other plans, other things he wants to do.

"No, wait," she says, slithering out of his grasp, and he groans at the loss of warm skin under his fingertips but she just winks and disappears into the bathroom with the suitcase. He knows enough to know that something good is coming and he tries his best to set the mood the rest of the way - takes off his shirt, shoes, socks, pants, walks around the room and makes sure everything else is in place. He dims the lights, checks to make sure there are no messages and then to make sure that they are on silent so they won't be interrupted, Lube, just in case they need it, though Vala's body usually provides more than enough.

When she walks out, he realizes that it's entirely worth the wait. She's got lingerie on every bit as sexy and slinky as a new bride but her stomach is swollen and the material flutters around her. His mouth goes dry and his palms grow damp and he knows he has to have her right now. He guides her over to the bed and kisses her, cups her face and worships her mouth with his, then kneels down. She gasps and knows what he's going to do next, knows it and wants it. Her legs spread eagerly and he settles between her thighs, nuzzling his nose against the trimmed curls there and breathing in her scent.

He teases her with fingers first, tracing along her lips until she gasps and squirms. She's swollen, growing damper and more slick with every teasing pass until she gasps out his name.

He looks up at her like he has no idea what she wants.

"You're mean," she says, pouting.

He leans in and bites her inner thigh very lightly and she breathes in deep, appeased. She leans back, eyes drifting shut, while he starts to lick at her cunt. He takes his time, tongue swiping over her lips, tracking the seam of them before slowly licking them apart, drawing the tip of his tongue over her silken inner parts, tasting the sweetness of her against his tongue. He pushes his tongue as far into her as he can go, feeling the way she tries to clench around him but it's not quite enough to be fulfilling or give her any true measure of satisfaction.

He replaces it with two fingers for her to clench around while he moves on to her clit. His chin is damp with her by now and all he can smell is her fragrance, heady and arousing. His cock tents the boxer briefs he's wearing but he ignores it for now in favor of suckling the little nub of her clit and then feathering it with flicks of his tongue until Vala's gasping, wound up tight, ready to explode. She has her fingers clenched in his hair enjoying the slight shagginess now that he's let it grow out, using a firm grasp to guide him where it is she wants him at the most. His fingers keep up a steady thrusting and give her something to work against while he drives her to overstimulation with his lips and tongue until she finally whimpers out his name and shudders against his mouth.

He lightly suckles around her sex until she's done orgasming. His fingers slip free and she grabs the hand and brings it to her mouth - tasting herself. It makes her moan, her body resetting, preparing for another climax. It's tiring to think about how many times she needs to come now to be sated. Cam is good at trying. Sometimes her fingers have to relieve the last bit of tension though.

He hasn't made a move to come up, content to kiss, nibble and lick at the soft skin of her inner thigh. When she's done cleaning his fingers with her tongue he sets it on the top of her thigh and draws wet circles on it.

The lingerie is feeling very confining suddenly. She wants him to touch her skin, anywhere, everywhere. A few tugs of little strings release the material and she pulls it off and tosses it to the floor.

"That didn't last long..." He's not complaining, just observing. He prefers her without clothes but the treat of seeing her in something lacy and silky. Her breasts look like they are begging for attention. The tips are stiff and peaked. He gets an image of milk beading out and his cock swells. "Your breasts swell so nicely when you're pregnant."

"Mmmhmmm." She cups one and holds it up as an offering. "They're really sensitive right now too." He's next to her on the bed in a moment, mouth latching on, sucking harder then she was expecting. It feels good. A tiny bit of pain bleeding into a cacophony of her moans. The line between pain and pleasure for her is thin. Especially on her nipples. He scrapes his teeth along the underside before switching to the other. The feeling is electric and sends shudders of pleasure back down to her clit. His fingers haven't yet left her thigh and they journey back to her core.

"God, you're so orgasmic." He loves it. It makes him feel so potent and manly when he can make her come over and over. Even if it is the hormones. It doesn't matter. It's his mouth, fingers and cock bringing her off every time. "I'm going to make you come again, baby."

"I hope so..." She spreads her legs wider and his index finger starts playing with her clit. Tight, fast circles. Slow strokes that move the skin back and forth over the tight bud. His mouth never stops the suction on her breast. He keeps switching and suckling, nipping and nuzzling, before repeating. He matches his finger to the tempo of his mouth and soon she's there again. This time he doesn't give her any penetration. He brings her to the edge a few times. Backs off with the pressure and kisses her chest between her breasts before starting everything again. He wants her so ready to come again when he finally lets her.

"Please, Cam... Let me come or I'll do it myself."

"So impatient." He mumbles the words around a mouthful of her breast. He loves her threats. It's just as hot for him to watch her masturbate. This round belongs to him though. His fingers and mouth give her precisely what she needs. Her body arches against him and she's shuddering through another climax.

He pulls back and kisses her mouth this time, finger still moving lightly on her until she jerks her head away and moans. His lips slide over her cheek and rest against her jaw, tasting the salt of her exertion in the sweat on her skin.

"Your turn..." Vala says, sliding a hand down his body to grasp his cock through his boxers, thumb finding the head. There's already a growing damp spot there where he's leaking precome. She moves her hand up and hooks her fingers into the elastic waistband, drawing them out and then down.

He moves accommodatingly, groaning when she starts to stroke him with bared fingers. She's lazy and sated, not finished by far but feeling no more urgency. She wants to play for a bit now and she lets him know it, crawling on top of him. She hovers on all fours to kiss his mouth, her belly big enough to still touch his stomach, his cock sandwiched between them. He thrusts up just a little, rubbing his cock against her, smearing precome over the stretched taught skin of her stomach.

Leaning back, she looks down. "Ooh, someone's making a mess." She wipes the precome with her fingers and then licks it clean before going back to circle his cockhead with a very light touch, enticing more to drool out.

"Yeah, you," he grins at her.

"Mm, you saying this belongs to me?" She dances her fingers down his shaft and then scoots back so she can cup his balls. It makes his breath come a little faster.

"Oh yeah. All yours."

"Ooh, I like it when things are mine." She lifts herself up and then steadies him, holding his cock upright so she can slide down onto it. His fingers grip her hips and he thinks that she'll move but she doesn't, just sits on him, lets him stay buried inside of her and doesn't move.

His knees are bent and she leans back on them, running her hands down her body - over her heavy breasts, cradling her stomach, then lower to rake through her pubic hair and down to circle her clit with one finger. Cam grunts a little and tries to move again but she stills him with a shake of her head. "No, I want it like this."

"But - what-" He's confused.

She just gives him a mysterious smile and starts to circle her clit with her finger, getting into it. She moans and whimpers and takes her bottom lip between her teeth and Cam gets so wrapped up in watching her, and it turns him on so much. Suddenly he's in tune with every little movement of her body, her internal muscles clamping down on him, pulsing and squeezing rhythmically as she gets closer and closer to getting herself off. He's sweating now, his body reacting to exertion that isn't even happening, and every time his ass lifts off the bed she presses back down more firmly.

"Yes, oh, oh, yes," she gasps, and she's so close to coming, he can feel it, and the rippling around him intensifies and then he's actually coming before she is, without even realizing how close he is until it's there and it's unlike anything, catching him off guard until he's hollering her name and then Vala's following right behind him, finally moving to finish them off properly.

His hands caress her thighs as they both let the feeling roll off them. Her fingers are tickling his abs, but it feels good, maybe because he's so relaxed, her touch is a bit firmer then the typical light caress. He's softening inside her and a rush of emotion hits him. He's happy. So happy. It must show on his face because she's looking a him as if she wants to know the secret.

"I'm just..." He lets his fingers trace their way up her skin. Ass, belly, breasts. He cups her neck and pulls her down for a kiss. "I'm really in love with you."

"That's good news." She pecks his lips again before sitting back up. "I'm hoping it's just not brought on by the powerful orgasm you just had."

"It might have a slight effect on the euphoria I'm feeling. But the love part is just as big as it was before."

She leans back against his legs. The air in the room is cool, hotels are cold in the summer and the winter it seems. "We should take advantage of that hot tub."

"You'll cook my baby!" Cam teases as he flattens his palms on ether side of her belly. He feels a fluttery motion and it's always fascinating. Feeling the life inside her. Sometimes he can't believe it's real. They're having another baby.

"It's already baking in there. May as well raise the heat a bit." She wiggles around and he slips free. "Too bad I'm too awkward to carry to the tub. I love it when I can get out of walking."

Cam presses her to the mattress. "Wait here. Let me fill the tub, baby." He kisses her forehead and lets his hand slip down her arm as he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. The tub is huge and it's got the power jets on all sides. Luckily whoever invented it also made the spigot larger, much to Cam's surprise. In no time at all the bathtub is full of warm water, he turns the flow down and finds some - not too girlie - scent oil and adds it. When all the jets are covered he shuts the water off and activates the bubbles. It's not very loud, another nice feature, and the jet stream doesn't appear over powering.

Vala is lying with half the comforter pulled across her when he goes back out. "Chilly?"

"Mmmhmmm..." She's sleepy too, but still not out of the count. "Bath time?"

He just grins and knocks the blanket back. Without warning her he scoops her into his arms. Sure he's a bit older, but even with the baby weight Vala is light. Her delight is evident in her giggle. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on tightly as he whisks her off to the bath tub.

He gently and gingerly steps into the hot tub. And somehow, despite the protesting of his joints he manages to sit down without disturbing much of the water out the side. She lays against him on her side at first, head on his chest and his arms still hugging her to his body. Their legs are sprawled in front of them and it's deep enough for Vala to float a little.

"Feel good?" Cam asks. He knows that she's starting to hit the point where her back aches a bit from the added weight and shift of muscle to accommodate,

"Heavenly," Vala sighs, leaning her head back against his shoulder and smiling a very blissed out smile. "What about you?"

Underneath the water, her hand finds his hip and massages softly. It feels good and he lets out a happy groan. The older he gets, the more of a grudge his body holds for the bashing that it's been put through - both during his crash and his years on SG-1 afterwards, throwing himself into the middle of a variety of fights, hand to hand combat, ambushes, and on a couple of very memorable occasions, even old school sword fighting.

(The ones with swords, those were his favorites.)

"What do you think the rugrats are doing right now?" Cam asks, smiling.

Vala glances over at the clock. "Well, since we haven't received any phone calls, I'm going to assume that Tyler hasn't put up too much commotion over us being gone."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you sounded disappointed," Cam teases her.

"Well..." Vala sighs, a bit wistful in a way that makes Cam wrap his arms around her a little more snugly, pulling her back down to him. "It's nice to be missed."

"I miss when you're not nearby," Cam says.

Vala smiles at him. "But you can care for yourself. The children... can't."

"Yet," Cam says. "Though with the way Addy picks up things, wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't self-sufficient before she hits double digits."

That fact both makes Vala proud and upset at the same time, and Cam can sense that reaction so he tries to veer the conversation in a different direction. Right now isn't for heavy contemplation; it's for bubbles and fun and sex. Lots and lots of sex.

He reaches out and scoops up a handful of the bubbles and then dabs them on her nose. Vala sputters a bit and exhales heavily, sending the foam flying. She turns to look at him and scrunches up her face, a bit of the bubbles still clinging to her cheek. "That wasn't very nice of you, Cameron."

"Oh? Really? Wasn't it?" Cam plays dumb.

"No, it wasn't. Do you need to have a time out?" Vala threatens, using the voice that she uses with Tyler. "It's one minute for every year of your life, you know."

"Oh, god, we'll be here forever," Cam groans.

"Well, maybe that wouldn't be so awful..." She settles back against him again. The baby is enjoying the warmth of the water, moving around. She rubs her stomach where the motion tickles her. "Someone's enjoying themselves."

"Well, I hope so... oh, you meant..." He lets her guide his hand to the right spot and his face instantly breaks out into a huge grin. "Wow, that's a soccer player."

"Or a little girl very capable of defending herself from amorous attacks."

"Oh, I like yours," Cam says. "Though if it's a girl, she won't need to. I'll do her just like I do Adria and threaten never to let her out of the house."

"And Tyler?"

"Probably won't want to leave anyway," Cam says, kissing Vala's cheek. "Needs his Momma too much."

Cam kisses just under her ear and then down her neck, over her shoulder. "Lean forward."

She does so eagerly, suspecting what's to come. At the first touch of his thumbs pressing in firmly to the small of her back she groans, vocal about how good at it feels. "You have to do my feet after this."

"Do I now?"

"Yes, you do." She looks over her shoulder at him and winks. "And then I'll rub something of yours."

"As tempting as your making this offer sound, I still have to rub your feet."

"You love my feet. They're adorable feet." Vala moans as his hands find a particularly hard lump in her back.

He chuckles and ignores her. Cam digs in deeply with his thumbs and feels the tension leaving her muscles. There are knots all up along her shoulders and on the left side of her spine on the lower part of her back. "The baby been sitting on this side, honey?"

She nods gently and wiggles around so he can really get a good angle on that spot. "It's a lopsided kid already."

"I'm sure it didn't stand a chance in the off kilter department." He keeps finding more and more spots that she's so tight and tense. "Honey, you need to tell me when you're hurting like this..." It upsets him when she hides any sort of discomfort from him.

"If I did that I'd never shut up-" Cam's about to say something but she stops him. "Don't even, Cameron Mitchell."

"You left yourself wide open for that, darling."

"If you aren't careful there will be one less thing I'll be leaving myself wide open for..." Cam smirks behind her and moves his hands from rubbing her back to her hips, tugging her into the vee of his legs. She's pressed back to chest against him now and her head naturally falls back against his shoulder. He lets his palms smooth along the tops of her thighs.

"For some reason I don't think I'll have an issue getting you to comply." He slides his hands up, right under the baby bump, and he doesn't even have to make a request with words or even extra pressure. Her legs part and he takes advantage. One hand starts rhythmically stroking her thigh and the other rakes through her curls.

"Are you calling me easy?" She gasps as his middle finger slips between her folds. He's rubbing back and forth along her labia. She's almost instantly aroused. It's not fair - the effect he has on her body. His nose is rubbing along her ear, lips tickling the soft skin behind it and she's suddenly wet, really fucking wet.

He hums along her throat before traveling back up to whisper in her ear. "You're not hard."

"Mmmmm... I leave that to you." She gasps as his finger circles her clit. Barely any pressure. Barely any movement at all, but it's driving her despite that. She, apparently, doesn't need much when it comes to him. She can feel her clit swelling under his touch.

"I don't know." He presses down on her clit a bit more and gives a quick circle. "Feels pretty hard to me."

It does. Everything suddenly feels tight and ready. God, she could get used to this. This constant arousal, constant desire for an orgasm. "More... Cam, more."

"You want to come, again?" Cam knows the answer. The pink blush on her chest told him he didn't need to ask. She was about to whether she wanted to or not. "Three times tonight isn't enough?"

"You're the bastard who put his fingers on me." Her hands grip at his thighs and use them for leverage. Her hips are moving in time with his finger. Or she was. "Hey!"

"You don't want me to touch your clit, baby?"

"I didn't say that..." She's mewing at him, bucking in the water trying to get him to keep going. "I'm so close."

He moves his hand back to the crease where her sex meets her leg. So near where she wants him but not close at all. "You called me a bastard. Accused me of touching you when you didn't want it."

"I was teasing... Please Cameron." His name is so breathy coming off her lips. He twitches wanting to go back to fingering her.

He slides his fingers inside her, moving his hand so that his thumb can rub her clit while he fucks her gently, water sloshing against the sides of the hot tub. He can't see what he's doing underneath the thick bubbles but he can feel her. He loves the way that the slickness of her body is different from that of just the water and the way she starts to move, unable to hold still. He doesn't draw out the torture much longer; he lets her come, working against him, and she shouts her pleasure this time, shouts his name.

Cam is still utterly pleased with himself. "Score one more for me," he says, biting her earlobe gently.

"No, I think I got that one," Vala teases, turning her head slightly to kiss him. She moves back with purpose now, silently asking.

He's hard against the small of her back but he's not in a hurry. He'll only get one more tonight; his body's hit that point, he needs more time to recover, but it's never really been a problem for them. She's insatiable and he gets off almost as much on just making her come. "Not yet," he says. "You ready to get out, though? Gonna turn into a raisin."

It's the same teasing threat he uses with Adria and Tyler during their bath time, resulting in an unfortunate phobia of raisins for Tyler when he took the story a little too literally.

She nods and moves off of him, stretching out again. She gives him an expectant look and a smile. "Go on, fetch me a towel."

He laughs but does what she says. He doesn't really mind being bossed around. When Vala's the one doing it, he actually kind of likes it. He dries off himself quickly and then finds a huge towel and holds it open while she stands up, putting a hand on his arm to keep herself from slipping in the bath until she steps out. He stands behind her and wraps the towel around her, hugging her with thick lush terrycloth between them.

"Love you," he says, and she turns, unable to stop the slightly giddy smile on her face. They kiss again standing there, mouths open together.

"I love you, too." She slips away from him, toweling her hair until it isn't dripping anymore and then flopping down onto the bed naked, mostly dry. She raises her legs in the air, kicking them back and forth. "Feet now?"

Cam laughs and settles in at the end of the bed, giving her a foot massage using some of the lotion the hotel has provided while Vala flips through the television stations until she finds a program that she wants to watch. "You hungry yet?"

"Always, Cameron, always." Her face lights up and she grabs the room service menu to flip through it.


	7. Moving Forward Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He has no idea what time it is. The room is dark, curtains blocking out all light. Vala is squirming against him and it must have been what woke him. After dinner she'd become really tired. The long day, hot bath, marathon sex and full belly had been too much for her to ward off sleep. Cam had happily slipped between the sheets naked with her and she'd curled up against him, the TV on low, and slept.

"Vala?" His voice is raspy with sleep. "Honey, you alright?"

She groans, stiffens and then wakes up. She's still for a minute before sliding around and leveling her face with his. "Is it morning?"

He's still unsure and twists around to look at the clock.

5:45am

"It's way too early." He remembers why they are awake. "Nightmare, baby?" He kisses her nose and his hand is gently rubbing her arm. Her hand catches his fingers and prevents him from moving it.

"I don't-"

"Vala." He knows better.

"It wasn't too bad. I was just dreaming about when I had Adria... But that turned out fine."

"Better than fine. At least I think it did." He wouldn't be here with her if it wasn't for what happened with the Ori and that child. At least it wouldn't be how it is now. He loves his life. His wife and kids. He wouldn't trade it for anything. Even every bit of hardship they've endured together being removed. They wouldn't be them without it. "We're stronger together for everything that we've been through."

She squeezes his hand and releases him to go back to touching her. He choses her hip, letting his fingers lightly caress her. "You love me?" She's almost girlish in the way she asks.

"Naw, not really..." Her hand sneaks around and pinches him on the ass. He shouts and tackles her to her back. The baby prevents him from pushing her into the mattress like he used to. One of his legs slide between her thighs and his mouth is covering hers. "I love you too much sometimes."

Her mouth opens and her lips slide up and down, not letting him seal them together, just teasing. "No such thing."

"I think sometimes there is."

"Nope." She tangles her fingers in his hair and tug him down to finally let them properly kiss. Her tongue slides across his teeth and tongue. They don't even notice the morning breath. She can feel his morning erection pressing against her hip. He's nice and hard and the velvety organ feels lovely against her. Her lips part from his after a leisurely few minutes kissing. "Show me?"

"How much I love you?" She nods, runs her palm down his chest and grasps his erection. A few strokes is all he lets her do. "You want to make love?"

"Mmm, yes. I do." She knows no matter what they do in bed, it's always out of love. But sometimes she just wants to be worshipped. Slow, sensual movement. That, in her mind, is when she can feel his emotions the most. That's what she wants. Right now she needs him to remind her that the little bumps in the road, the nightmares that sometimes linger, they're all worth what they have. "I want to make love then-"

She gasps as his head bends down and starts suckling her nipple. "Lets start with the love making." He murmurs around the tip of her breast. "Then we'll talk about the then." He gives her a hard suckle followed by a light lick.

She's so sensitive and her breast is almost throbbing with the sensations from his mouth. His hand is tweaking the opposite nipple before he takes his time exploring the large expanse of her belly. The taut skin is smooth and her hand covers his and they touch her belly together.

"The only way this weekend could be more perfect is if we could make another baby." She can feel how much that thought turns him when his cock twitches against her. "But you already took care of getting me pregnant."

"God, I love you pregnant." He moves down and kisses her belly before turning his head to listen to the baby. It's been quiet, as if it's asleep. "I would have given anything to be with you when you had Adria in here."

"It would have been nice. I was so scared and alone." She touches his cheek. So taken by the sentiment that it almost brings tears to her eyes. "I have you now. Before doesn't matter."

"It always matters. I'll just have to make it up to you."

"You are," Vala says. "You have."

Cam doesn't waste much time; he knows what she wants, and moves over her, kissing her mouth again as he reaches down to guide his cock into her. She's just wet enough to make it easy, because he never wants to hurt her - well, not unless she asks for it, but that's not the kind of mood that either of them are in right now.

She gasps and wraps her arms around him pulling him down tight against her, as close as her stomach will allow. She buries her face against his neck and mouths at his skin, tasting the sweat as it forms while he thrusts into her. She raises a leg to wrap around his waist but still can't get quite close enough.

He pulls out and says, "Move on your side."

She knows what position he means - she turns away from him and he spoons back against her, lifting her leg and pulling it over his. He slides just the tip in and she backs onto him eagerly, groaning as she's filled again.

He can thrust harder this way without worrying about making her uncomfortable or getting too close to her stomach. He finds her hand with his and links their fingers together. The only down side to this is that they can't kiss but he can reach her breasts, put his hand on her stomach, find her clit... he rubs hard and she gasps, nodding, letting him know how much that's working for her.

She leans back against him, murmuring, "Yes, oh, almost..."

"Close?" He asks, kissing her shoulder. He's already to the point where he's having to hold back and pace himself.

"Mhm... She lets his fingers do the work, chasing the orgasm but letting him steer her. She loves the way he touches her, his hands so much bigger than hers, but still knowing exactly what she likes. Combined with the thickness of his cock so deep inside of her, it's perfect. She rests her hand over his and feels the way he's moving, then grips his wrist in her enthusiasm. "Yes! There!"

He drives in a little harder, a little faster, worshipping her with his fingers. She comes and it's amazing, powerful and intense, and as soon as she's finished he moves them again.

"Want to see your face," he says, moving above her, knowing a few shallow thrusts are all he really needs to reach completion. His heart his pounding and he's breathing heavily and she looks like the most gorgeous thing in the world, reaching up to cup his cheek, her other hand on his chest, while he starts to come.

It's only a few moments that he's without air but when he draws that first breath after his climax it's like he's dying for it. The feeling was too intense to waste a second drawing any oxygen.

He drops down onto the bed beside her and she makes sure to snuggle close. Their noses brush, breath mingles and his hands are stroking her skin, still unable to stop even after all that. Maybe especially after all of that.

"How is it still so perfect?" Vala has a slow grin that crosses her lips. She shakes her head unknowingly. Fingers come up and he tucks the loose strands of hair behind her ear. He wants to look at her face. So beautiful, so Vala. Every bone set in a way to be awkward on it's own but such perfection as a whole. "How are you so perfect?"

"I don't think I've got the answers to those. But you should just fly with it."

"Roll with it." Cam kisses her nose and then glances at the clock. The time on the display makes him yawn. He doesn't say anything just settles into the mattress and pulls her snug against him.

"Whatever." She has to pee. His arms are too wonderful to leave just yet though. "Time to nap?"

"Mmm..." The sound is barely out and he's asleep.

"Men." Vala waits for a few minutes before extracting herself to use the bathroom. She'll crawl back in and close her eyes but with the baby sitting on her bladder she needs to answer this call first.

Cam's dead to the world when she gets back. All she does is lay down close to him and he seeks her out and pulls her back to where she was. It makes her grin.

xxxxx

Vala's head is between his legs and her mouth is on his cock. The wet sloppy sound accosts his ears with questions of pleasure and sends an answer straight to his balls. They suck up tight against him. She's an expert at his cues though and he feels a deep pressure on the base, taking the edge off.

"Mmmm..." He mumbles. He's dreaming of his wife's perfect mouth on him and he can tell he's about to come out of it. She's speaking around him and the vibration from her throat makes him buck up against his dream.

"Cameron..." She slurps around his erection. The tip is dripping generous amounts of pre-cum. She wants all of it. He's still mostly asleep though and she needs his full attention. They've only got a few more hours before they have to check out.

For some reason the dream voice sounds more real than normal. The sensations more acute. He gives up fighting it and cracks an eyelid. Expecting to be disappointed by a very hard morning erection, one lacking Vala's mouth.

"About time." She's kneeling between his legs. One hand is holding his cock at the base and the other is palming his sac. She doesn't bother waiting on him any longer. Her head is dropping back down, hair falling around her, and his cock is between her lips again.

"Fuck." His eyes squeeze shut to try to stop the incredible rush from being too much. She evens out her play and it helps a little more when she tightens her fist around the bottom of his dick. "You haven't done this-"

"Too long. I love how you taste." It's not all about getting off though. She likes to watch him. The way he likes to watch her play with his cock. She rolls his balls against her palm and gives him a couple long slow strokes before licking the shaft like a popsicle. She caresses the sides with her tongue, teasing and renewing her acquaintance. She doesn't give him nearly enough to come. Light touches, gentle squeezes, easy sucks. Nothing is overly ambitious. She's just enjoying her time.

Soon it's too much for Cam. "I want-" He knows what he wants. Asking is, well, not always easy.

"I know what you want." She leans back and cups her breast for a moment. Then she's on all fours crawling up his body until her belly rests against his erection. She lets herself down a bit so the taut, roundness of her stomach is pressing his cock against his abs. She starts rocking. The saliva that's already on him makes it have minimal friction and soon his hips are bucking for more. She leaves him then, rolling to her back. "Come on my belly."

"Oh, God. Vala." He doesn't waste time he's on the edge of an orgasm. Despite his age and the creaking of his joints he's on his knees in a millisecond. He's got his dick in hand and he's stroking. Pulling, squeezing, tugging and jerking. He's so on edge and Vala can see it. She's watching his face with quick glances to his cock. She can tell from his expression that he's going to explode soon.

"Come on me, Cameron." Her hand covers his and it's too much for him. His flared cock head dribbles and then the first powerful spurt of come hits her belly. Another thick, ropey spurt follows. All her attention is on his dick exploding his essence onto her stomach. When he's finished, the last bit of come has been released she lets go of him. Her finger drags through the sticky mess on her and collects a generous amount.

"If I hadn't already come watching you eat that off your pregnant belly would make me come." She grins at him as her mouth takes in the first taste of his semen. She moans her enjoyment and goes back for more.

"I've missed that."

He has too. "If we did that all the time I'd be so wrung out, dried up and out for the count."

"Sated and happy. That's when you're most agreeable. I should make an effort to keep you in that mood."

"Baby, most of the time you do."

He drops back down onto the bed, cock softening against his thigh, sticky and messy. He has a dopey grin on his face and everything seems right with the world right now.

Until Vala pokes him on the side. "You've made a mess all over me. I think you need to be the one to clean it up."

When he manages to pry one eye open to look at her, she's smiling very primly, playing a role though there's still humor beneath the surface.

He groans. "Fine. I'll get the shower ready, you order us up some breakfast. Tell them to have it here in half an hour?"

She grabs the much appreciated room service menu and flashes him a wide, trademark Vala grin. "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

xxxxxx

Once they've showered, dressed, and eaten they linger in the room. Both of them want to go back to their kids but at the same time they aren't quite ready to give up their alone time.

"How about a walk before we head back?" Cam asks. "Maybe pick up some last minute Christmas presents in some of those little shops along the way."

"I could use a walk," Vala says, rubbing her back slightly. She's come to the conclusion that walking and keeping the muscles stretched through other various fun activities actually helps a lot.

Cam puts a hand on the small of her back, rubbing slightly. He can't do much standing up like this but she appreciates the support all the same and leans into him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"Any time," he smiles back at her.

They make their way to the checkout counter, bags in tow. Well, Vala's bags; Cam's relegated to one half of one suitcase. They load up the car with their things and leave it parked in front of the hotel so they can walk around. They've had a late breakfast after sleeping in but the bakery smells tantalizing and Vala decides that the baby quite wants a fresh cinnamon roll so they get one to split.

The toy shop is next. There are more presents waiting at home but they want them to have a good christmas here as well. They find a few stuffed animals and some games that everyone can play. Things that they won't mind leaving here.

Vala picks up Pictionary Jr. and Cam finds Candyland. They have more than they meant to get when they check out but neither of them seem to be terribly worried about spoiling their children.

"We should get something more for mom and dad." Vala's worried about repaying the kindness. "A gift card to a nice restaurant or something. For watching the kids."

"You know they love having time with the kids without us to stand in the way of the gratuitous amounts of spoiling they like to do." He sees her uncertain look and feels bad. "But if you think we should get them something..."

"Yes!" She heads down the street to the steak house. It's supposed to be in for the gift certificate and then out but Vala catches a glimpse of the dessert display.

"We'll take 6 slices of that chocolate cake, to go." The smile he gets as she turns around to him is worth the extravagant cost of that cake. They're out with the to-go bag and an envelope - which Vala now insists needs a card.

The drug store is quicker. They still have to peruse a large selection of "thank you" cards but it's a fairly basic task for a Vala mission.

"Home?"

"Yeah." She takes his free hand in hers as they meander back to the car. "This was..."

He can tell she's trying to find the right word. It was so many things, this weekend. "Perfect."

"It was." She waits for him to open her car door and then steps in. The drive back seems to go faster then she remembers.

"I missed them."

"Me too." She can't deny a big part of her felt like it was missing. "I loved being alone with you. Making love without worrying about the door opening. No five am wake up for a glass of water, sleeping without a stitch on, lingering in the shower and eating when we want to."

"You want to eat all the time." Cam tries to duck as she whacks him but there's no room to escape in the confines of the car. "Who knows when we'll get time like this again."

"Next Christmas I hope. It might be my favorite present."

They pull up to the house and before it's fully locked in park they both hear a cacophony of screams. Both children are racing out of the house and down the stairs. As soon as Vala and Cam are out of the car they each have an armful of happy child.

They get to hear all about how Gramma and Grandpa watched tv with them and Grandpa showed Tyler all of his old pictures of planes and Gramma taught Adria how to sew. Vala starts to tear up a bit, hormones on overload, when Adria says that she and her Gramma are going to make the new baby a quilt. Of course, they both know that Wendy is doing most of the work, but Adria has helped to pick out the cloth and under Wendy's supervision has already sewn a few of the pieces together.

But despite - or perhaps, because of - all of the fun they've had, Cam's parents are appropriately worn out after watching the children for so long. They're more than happy to relinquish control of two rowdy children back to their parents.

"Just in time for naps," Cam says, grinning. "Have they eaten?"

"Not yet," Wendy says. "I was going to make some sandwiches."

"I'll help you," Vala says. "Adria's going through a phase where she doesn't want to eat anything red."

"I noticed that last night," Wendy says. "Spaghetti wasn't the best choice. I ended up giving her cereal."

Cam and Vala are unbothered by that.. They've adopted the philosophy of just letting her phases pass, as long as she's eating something.

They've only got a few days left in Kansas and they're going to make the next night's dinner a special pre-Christmas feast and exchange presents with Frank and Wendy, before flying back home to spend the actual day in their own house. Vala thinks it's a bit silly for them to maintain the belief that a fast man with a sack brings them presents, and it took Cam a few years and more than a few fights to get her to go along with it.

But she does understand that he wants Christmas to be a memory they have in their own home, and while she'd be just as happy getting food and presents anywhere, she'll respect the Tau'ri customs even when they seem strange. She insists on no religious aspect, her wariness of anything with the word 'God' on it coming into play, but Cam's been willing to make that compromise with her and they've settled into a warm family tradition.

Tyler's still happily in Vala's arms, rambling on to his mother about the airplanes and how Grampa flies just like Daddy does.


	8. Moving Forward Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You two sure you don't want to stay on a few extra days for Christmas?" Wendy's hopeful that they'll change their minds.

Cam knows that his mom doesn't really understand his need to have his own family christmas. "Mom, we..."

"We just want to do a small thing at home." Vala interrupts. She knows that it hurts Wendy that they won't stay for the actual holiday but she knows how her husband feels. It's important to him to have core family time at home on holidays. "Start our own traditions while they're young."

"I understand." She walks around the table dishing out the last meal that everyone will eat at her house until the next time they find time to come visit.

"Thanks for the offer, mom." Cam tries to soften the hurt every time he brings it up.

"I just don't get to see everyone enough."

"Gramma you could come play with us anytime. 'Kay?" Tyler stuffs a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth and smiles at her while he chews.

She just smiles and starts to eat her own meal. "You're very generous with your time, Tyler. Such a sweet boy."

"He's momma's little gentlemen, aren't you?" Vala is proud of him and how much he loves. They made him that way. It fills her heart every time he offers up a bit of that love to everyone.

"Little gentleman." He focuses on his peas now.

The meal is filled with joy and laughter. It passes much too quickly, Cam can see that when it's over neither of his parents want to go into the living room and open presents.

"Presents?" Adria has scrubbed over her face with the napkin and is beaming everyone with a giant smile. "Can we open them now?"

"Go in the living room and sort them out while we clear the table." She squeals and gallops out of the dining room. "No cheating!" Cam yells after her. She's notorious for carefully opening a corner to see what's inside.

"Awwww daaaaaaaaaad!"

He knows she'll listen. Without the warning, just like her mother, she'd be begging for forgiveness later.

They've got the cake ready as an after-presents treat but for now they are all ushered into the living room once Adria comes back to announce that presents are sorted. Both children are excited beyond belief by this little Christmas before their real Christmas, though Vala's surprised when instead of tearing into their first present each they seem more thrilled by the fact that they can present their parents with matching wrapped boxes.

"What's this?" Cam asks, looking at his parents. This was supposed to be more about the children giving and receiving, and neither he nor Vala were expecting anything.

"We got you presents!" Tyler says, beaming so hard that his cheeks turn pink and his hands flail around. "Open, open it!"

Cam and Vala look at each other and then at the same time open their packages. Inside are two framed 8x10 pictures, also identical. They're of Adria and Tyler in clothing that must be new. Cam stares down at those two little faces and can't do anything but smile.

"That one is for your desk at work, Daddy," Adria says to him. "And Mommy, that one is for the house, in the living room. So we can take down the baby pictures."

"Oh, no," Vala says. "The baby pictures stay. This one just goes up with them."

Adria makes a face. "Fine."

"Come here, give me a hug," Cam says, scooping both of them up. "This was a perfect present."

"Daddy, was it just what you wanted?" Tyler says, surely parroting back something he's heard on tv or from someone else.

"Absolutely, buddy," Cam says.

"My turn." Vala opens her arms up and they both scurry over to her for their thanks. "How did I get such beautiful children?"

"You just got lucky, I guess," Adria says, shrugging, all seriousness. All of the adults try not to ask. "Okay, now MY TURN! Come on, Tyler, you get a present too."

"These are perfect, thanks," Cam says to his parents, knowing it's their handiwork.

Wendy especially looks very pleased with herself. "We've got one of our own to hang up, too."

"Over the fireplace," Adria says, making the same request, though she's facing away from them, rummaging through the present pile to pick out just the perfect one to start with.

"I'll let you help me find just the right spot," Wendy promises.

Tyler and Adria both open one each - a telescope for Adria, and a big children's book of brightly colored planes for Tyler.

Vala eyes the telescope wearily and Cam reaches over to squeeze her hand and reassure her. It's not like Adria can't look up at the stars any time she wants. Staring at them a little more closely shouldn't have any bad effects on her.

Vala has the children give their grandparents the card that she and Cam had picked up in town. Wendy and Frank are delighted, apparently they've only splurged once on that restaurant and loved it.

"It's the least we could do." Cam waves off the over the top amount of thanks his mother is bestowing on them.

Vala tries to help him. "It's probably not worth nearly as much as those hours alone were to us." Wendy winks at her after giving Cam one more kiss on the cheek.

"I still need an update-"

"Mom!" Cam cringes. "Kids how about another present?"

Tyler pulls one out of Adria's pile and hands it to her and then picks one for himself. Adria is delighted with a book of logic puzzles and Tyler has a brand new firetruck toy. He runs over and hugs his grandpa, who gifted it to him and then begs him to remove it from the packaging.

The night is joyful and warm. Both children are delighted with all the gifts.

"Time for cake!" Wendy's pronouncement is followed by a chorus of approval. "Then bed time."

The second part isn't nearly as popular.

"Don't worry, kids. We've got enough time for breakfast in the morning with everyone before we have to leave for the airport.

xxxxxx

With the children tucked into bed the adults reconvene in the living room. "I really wish you'd stay longer."

Cam knows his mother misses him, all of them actually. "I wish there was a way we could come more often."

"Your father and I have been looking into options."

"Ooohh." Vala is immediately curious. "Like what sort?"

"Moving closer." Frank sees both of their faces light up. "We are missing so much of them growing up, seeing you two with a family. Being able to help out for a weekend to give you two some time alone. It's important for a relationship."

"There are a couple places that aren't too terribly far." Wendy wants this for them.

Cam's worried though. His parents have a nice life here and he doesn't like to take them from something that they love. "You don't need to. We can come more often. I don't want to be the reason you're uproo-"

"Stop right there, Cameron Mitchell." Wendy is aware of her son's guilt and need for everyone to be happy. "We are going to do what's right for us. That includes seeing our children and grandchildren more often. Believe me, we've talked about this a lot."

"We do need you two to help us out though." Frank intercedes.

Vala smiles at her father-in-law, "Anything."

"We need you to go check out the houses. We'll trust what you tell us about them."

Cam nods and grabs Vala's hand. They've talked briefly about trying to get him a new posting but it wouldn't be the same as the SGC. There wouldn't be work for her anywhere else either. His parents coming to them would be a dream come true for all of them. "We can do that dad." Cam mentally schedules some days to go house shopping. "Just let us know the places and we'll find the best one."

"This is wonderful." Vala leans her head on Cam's shoulder. Her lips brush his neck before looking over at Wendy and smiling. "I'll be able to discuss our sex life with your mother over donuts and coffee instead of the phone."

"God, Vala..." He doesn't even know how to respond to her sometimes. Even now. "Do you have to? Still?"

"Oh, darling, it's my favorite subject when I want to push some of your buttons. You shouldn't be embarrassed though. You're quite lovely in bed."

xxxxxx

The kids are crankier on the flight home, at least until Vala distracts them with talk of all the remaining presents they'll be getting soon. Adria helpfully reminds Tyler that all of their aunts and uncles from the mountain will be getting them presents too, along with what Santa brings them, and what their parents get.

Cam wants to point out that Christmas is about more than presents, but he's really not sure that it would do any good.

Besides, he likes the presents, too.

xxxxxx

They do have one stop off to make on their way home - Adria's cat, who has been living with Sam for the duration of their vacation. He's thrilled to be back with his own and shows it in a very catlike way, settling onto her lap and purring loudly.

"I think he missed me," Adria tells them, proud.

"Of course he did. He's your cat," Cam says, watching her in the mirror as he turns onto their street.

"Yes, but you'd think he knows who feeds him," Vala mutters under her breath.

The cat isn't overly fond of her.

Cam reaches out and pants her hand. "When this one is walking, we'll see about getting a dog."

Of course, it was entirely the wrong thing to say in front of two young kids.

"Not now!" Cam repeats. "We don't need a puppy and a newborn at the same time."

He pulls the car into their driveway. Vala gets out of the car and goes around to get Tyler out of his carseat while Cam hands Adria the key to unlock the house and then grabs the luggage. He keeps an eye on her as she lugs the car carrier with the cat back in it to the front door. It's heavy but she doesn't ask for help, and once she's there she takes great care in unlocking the door.

He gets their luggage in, full of clean clothes thanks to their mother - one last favor she'd done for Vala, sparing her loads of post-vacation laundry - and tasks Adria with putting it up.

Vala stretches out on the sofa. "I think we should play a game today," she says to Cam.

He sits on the edge beside her and smiles, reaching down to stroke her cheek with a fingertip. "What game is that?"

"The game where you cook dinner and I get to take a nap." She grins at him.

"Is there any certain meal request of your highness?" Cam doesn't mind cooking. He actually enjoys it sometimes. He's just not that creative in the kitchen and Vala seems to have a knack for fun delicious meals.

She kisses his fingertip before snuggling deeper into the cushions. "Well, since it's you cooking..." He pinches her ass and she arches away but giggles. "Better make burgers. Or pizza."

"I can do that." His hand is still on her ass, however, he's changed methods. He's now lightly stroking it followed by gentle squeezes. "We can play a different game later."

"One that involves no clothes?" Vala lets her eyes drift closed now. His hand is more soothing then enticing in her currant state.

Cam leans in and kisses her forehead. "Mmhmm." His hand creeps up under her shirt and touches her belly before he goes to walk to the kitchen. He pulls an afghan across his wife and calls Adria and Tyler to come help with dinner.

xxxxxxx

Tyler is on a stool next to the counter stirring the baked beans in the pot while Adria is next to him ready to flip the burgers when Cam tells her too.

"Are my children really standing over a hot stove?" Vala cocks her hip against the island counter where Cam is slicing tomatoes, onions and lettuce to top the burgers.

"They wanted to help." Cam gets a little defensive.

"Hot stove?"

He sets the knife down and turns to her, hands snake around and tug her close. Her belly is pressed between them and they both feel the kick of the baby. It distracts them for a bit as they look down and stare at her stomach - as if they'll be able to actually see it moving.

"They know it's hot, they know not to touch it. Both of them follow instructions." That reminds him. "Flip Adria."

Vala turns to watch her daughter expertly turn the hamburger patties over. Tyler is slowly stirring the beans still and smiles at her. "I help, momma!"

Cam lowers his lips to her ear, kisses the lobe before speaking softly. "See how proud he is that he can do something too?"

She has to concede his point, but only a little. "I guess... but-"

"No buts." He kisses her neck as she watches the kids. "I'm not such a terrible parent that I'd let them do something ultra dangerous when their mother was sleeping."

"You're a perfect dad." Her need to kiss him takes over her need to chastise and her lips find his. The kiss was meant to be affirmation that she trusts him implicitly with the kids but it turns into something more. Something hotter. Something with a promise of more. Her hands tangle in his hair when he tries to pull away.

"You're an overprotective mom." The kids are done with their tasks and are now watching their parents. "But I love you anyway." He gives her a light peck before going back to his task. "Set the table, honey?"

Vala sets the table and then takes over the beans when Tyler starts to get bored.

Dinner is quiet. Both kids are exhausted from the day of travel, especially Tyler, who hadn't gotten his nap. He puts up a valiant effort at staying awake but before the end of the meal he's clearly losing the battle.

As soon as they're finished eating, Vala takes him to tuck him into bed. It's late enough that he'll probably sleep all night, which is a good thing.

"Mommy, Santa tomorrow?" He asks, feeling the need to check frequently.

"That's right, baby boy," Vala says, pulling out a book to read to him. He clutches Hank tightly to him and rests his head on the pillow while she starts to read. She's barely four pages in when she realizes he's fast asleep already, lips parted and chest moving steadily.

She puts the book down and closes the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack in case he gets up in the night but not so much that they'll wake him with their talking.

When she makes it back to the living room Adria and Cam have a video game turned on. Adria's studying the screen carefully, fingers moving deftly on the controller, and Vala can tell that Cam is genuinely having to work to stay ahead of her.

"Winner gets their choice of ice cream for dessert," Vala says.

"And the loser?" Cam asks without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, they get ice cream too," Vala says. "But the winner gets to pick their flavors."

"Ooh, good," Cam says. He glances at Adria, grinning. "I hope you like pickle, soy sauce, and mustard ice cream."

"Eww!" Adria scrunches up her face. "That's gross."

"With smelly sock for a topping," he adds.

She rolls her eyes. "Now you're just being silly, Daddy."

When Cam wins the level, Vala claps. "Unfortunately, Cameron, we're out of pickle, soy sauce, and mustard ice cream."

"I guess give the little loser some strawberry ice cream," he sighs, acting put out because of it.

"It's okay, Daddy." Adria kisses his forehead as she hustles to the kitchen. "I will pretend I hate strawberries as I eat it."

Cam looks up at Vala and both of them are sharing a smile about how lovely their child is. "You're a good sport, Addy."

He gets off the couch and joins her around a bowl of ice cream. His spoon heads for her bowl, just for fun, and she fends him off with her own spoon and a glare. "Daddy." She warns, just like her mother. "You have your own ice cream."

"But yours looks so good." He grins as she huffs at him.

"It's the same." She pulls it behind her arm and scoots it further away along the table.

Cam pretends to inspect his bowl then looks closer at hers. "I don't know, I think mom gave you more strawberries."

"Of course I did." Vala ruffles his hair as she steals the rest of his ice cream.

"Hey!" Cam tries to get it back but she keeps it out of his grasp, not that he's going to wrestle too hard with a pregnant woman. "I won the level!"

"But you lost the game, daddy." Adria smiles broadly around her spoonful of ice cream.

Cam can't stay grumpy he starts laughing heartily. He's so busy chuckling over the sense of humor of his daughter, over a sentence he doesn't even know where she picked it up, that and all the ice cream is eaten.

"Bed time." Vala states as she puts the bowls in the sink.

"Awwww, mom." Cam and Adria complain together.

Vala tickles Adria. "Up to bed, we'll be up in a moment." They watch her race upstairs. "Now for you... You've never had a problem being sent to bed before, at least, not by me."

"I didn't know that you were coming too. I was thinking you were going to stay down here and eat the rest of that ice cream." Cam stands and pulls her against him. His mouth covers hers and she's kissing him back. She tastes of cold strawberries and cream. Thinking that makes him feel cliché but it's actually true. Her tongue is bold tonight and demanding his attention.

"Oh I sure hope I'll be coming..." She bites at his lower lip, tugs a bit and then lets go. Her hand follows the curve of his back down to his ass. It's still firm and round and wonderful. Her stomach is in the way of their closeness but it doesn't seem to actually make them feel farther apart. The child they've created makes them feel even closer as they grope each other in the kitchen. "Better go tuck her in before she interrupts us wondering where we are."

"Meet you in bed." Cam kisses her neck. "It's a warm winter night, probably no need for night clothes..."


	9. Moving Forward Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adria's all tucked into bed and Vala's claimed she wants a quick shower after the day of traveling, so Cam does their dishes from dinner and dessert and then goes upstairs. He's about to open the door to the bedroom when Tyler appears in the hallway, Hank dangling beside him. He looks at Cam with sleepy eyes and says, "Daddy?"

Cam sighs and takes his hand back off of the doorknob, turning around. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Daddy, thirsty," Tyler says, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

Cam scoops Tyler up into his arms and takes him back to the kitchen where he fills one of Tyler's little superhero cups and waits until he drinks as much as he wants before taking Tyler back to bed. He's afraid this will require another round of stories and monster checks, but Tyler is still tired and falls back asleep before they're even to the bedroom, his head resting on Cam's shoulder.

He puts him back down into the bed and covers him up, leaving the door open just a crack, just like Vala did. He's already grinning as he walks toward the bedroom, but when he sees Vala waiting for him on the bed, Cam has to do a double take.

"Someone must have put my name on the nice list," he says, mouth going dry staring at her.

"Your mother gave me another present before I left," Vala says, stretching out leisurely. "She told me not to open it until I was home and in private. Imagine my surprise when I took it out of the suitcase a few minutes ago and opened it only to find this."

"Please tell me you're joking and my mother did not give that to you," Cam says, though he also can't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hm, I think I'll just leave it up to your imagination to tell if I'm being honest or not. But either way, don't you want to come investigate your present a bit more?"

She holds a hand out in an enticing way, inviting him in closer. He kneels on the edge of the bed and just looks at her.

The little black bra has red ribbons on either side, right where the cup and strap meet, and the panties have a red bow with a little green sprig just over her clit.

"I know how fond you are of your earth traditions," Vala says, spreading her legs a little more, one hand resting on her belly. "Wouldn't you like to fulfill that one you have about mistletoe?"

He leans down and brushes his lips over her clit, through her panties, and she gasps. He likes that sound so he tries to do it again, pursing his lips against the panties, dampening it with his breath and his tongue, then pressing harder.

"Like that?" He murmurs, lips still against her, moving when he speaks.

"Oh... oh yes, that's... that'll do..." She moans a bit and arches her hips up to give more contact. He obliges, reaching up to rub with his fingers, while still licking. She likes that but decides she wants a little more skin to skin. "Perhaps... just try... taking them off..."

"But then there won't be any mistletoe," Cam teases her. "No reason to keep going."

"Mm, I think you can find another reason..."

He slides the pants off, tossing them aside. "That's only half of the present, though, isn't it?"

He moves up the bed, laying beside her, and plays with one of the bows on the bra. "Seriously, did Mom-"

"Do you really want to know?" Vala asks, pointedly.

Cam thinks about it, and then shakes his head. "No, maybe not."

"It's quite lovely on me though, don't you think?" She plays with the other bow and gives him a slow smile.

Cam kisses the tops of her breasts, making a trail above the cups of the bra. "It's very nice. I think we should leave it on, don't you?" He doesn't give her time to reply his mouth is covering her nipple, suckling it over the fabric. He leaves a wet area as he switches to the other side. Both of her breasts are extra sensitive now. They are getting larger and Cam could play with them for hours if she would let him.

The cooler air of the bedroom is bringing the damp material to a chill which in turn is making her nipple pert and tight. It's almost painful. When he leans back and brings a hand up and rolls the bud between his thumb and forefinger she arches into him.

Vala hisses at the sensation. "God, Cameron..." It's good. So good. A new flood of moisture dampens her sex. She can smell herself, her arousal is so strong from just breast play now.

"Yeah, we'll definitely be leaving that on." He nuzzles the side of her breast as he kisses down to her stomach. His lips tickle and tease their way around the baby bump. The belly button is still an in-y and his tongue dips in and he feels her shudder. He frames her belly with his hands as he moves between her legs. The skin is so tight and yet soft, his palms smooth all around the protrusion gently caressing all the skin protecting the child. "It's so beautiful."

"Most men don't want their woman with big bellies."

"I'd love you no matter what." He really doesn't care if she's big or small. "But this isn't the same. We did this. You're glowing with your fertility. A symbol of our love for each other growing inside you."

She sits up, it's awkward with her legs over his thighs and her belly making her less agile, but she needs to kiss him. He cups her shoulders and helps her get her mouth on his, as if he could feel the sensation as well. Their lips cover each other and both of them moan with a relief. They needed that extra bit of connection.

"That's exactly what I needed." She leans back and lets him go back to worshipping her. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too. Now how many orgasms do you want for Christmas?" Cam gets down level with her pussy. He doesn't need to wait for her reply because he knows that it will be a ridiculous number. The flavor is intoxicating as he licks at her, nibbling her labia gently, his tongue swirls around her opening and plunders her - stroking in and out, in and out, before heading up to her clit. The organ is tight with arousal and he takes it with his lips. No warning is given he just begins suckling her. His fingers dip into her tunnel and just hold deeply inside her. The muscles are gripping and massaging him. His cock throbs against the bed, trapped between his belly and the comforter.

"I'll let you know." She can't really reach him around her belly now. It won't stop her from trying she runs her fingertips through his hair but can't quite reach to grab now. Her throat is constantly producing mewling noises and moans and she's so on edge. Her first climax is moments away, seconds. She can feel it. It's just...

He starts humming. The edge of the cliff crumbles and Vala goes skidding to the abyss of orgasm. She's rippling around his fingers, tugging and pulling him deeper. His mouth doesn't let up as she progresses through her climax.

The white light of her orgasm is intense and she's sure her hips are bucking against him uncontrollably. Her heels have purchase against his back and she rides his mouth as the pleasure rockets though her body.

Cam is moving up her body, cock stiff against his pants, when the doorknob rattles.

"Fuck!" He swears under his breath, rolling onto his back. The door is locked, because they've been through this way too many times not to know to do that, but the interruption is still very much unwanted.

Vala grabs her pants and slides them on, then her robe. She glances at Cam, at the erection tenting his shorts, and then points to their bathroom. He nods and slides out of bed, knowing this routine; he needs to cool down, while Vala does kid damage control.

It only takes a few seconds to will his hard on to die down, thankfully. He glances down mournfully and then whispers, "They can't stay up all night." to his poor, neglected cock.

He expects that it'll be Tyler, since he's more prone to this, but when he walks back out both children are there. Adria is holding Tyler's hand and Vala is kneeling beside him talking in a low voice.

"Daddy, he had a nightmare that Santa wasn't coming," she explained. "Because we were at Gramma and Grandpa's and then we came back here. Santa wouldn't get lost, would he?"

"No, honey, Santa has GPS on his sleigh," Cam says.

"Oh!" Adria's expression brightens and Cam realizes that Tyler maybe wasn't the only one harboring concerns.

"But you know Santa doesn't come until tomorrow night, right?" Cam reminds her.

"Of course, Daddy. Tomorrow's just Christmas Eve. But Tyler wanted to make sure in case we needed to write Santa another email to tell him that we came back home."

"Tyler wanted that, huh?" Cam smiles.

"Yeah," Adria nods. "He woke me up worried."

"Well, he seems all better about it now," Vala says, stroking his hair down smooth. He looks like he's on the verge of falling back asleep still standing up. "So why don't you two run along and get to bed?"

"I guess," Adria says, but she's moving awfully slowly toward the door and Cam feels his hopes of getting laid start to plummet again. Sure enough, she turns around just before her hand touches the doorknob and says, "Mommy, can Tyler and I sleep in here tonight? Since it is Christmas, and all."

Vala looks over her shoulder at Cam, who desperately wants to say no but cannot think of a reason. In the end, he shrugs a little. Vala smiles and turns back to the kids. "I suppose so."

Both of the kids scramble onto the bed, right in the very middle.

"Hey!" Cam watches Vala climb back in on her side.

"What daddy?" Adria giggles as she snuggles closer to Tyler who has curled up next to his mom.

Cam pulls the covers up so he can get in next to his daughter. "How come Tyler gets to sleep next to momma?"

Adria sighs and lays her head against his shoulder. "You always do, daddy. It's our turn now."

"It's cause she's my wife and that's one of the things that I get with that paper I signed." Cam tells them matter of fact like.

Adria seems to ponder it a little. Tyler is unconcerned and mostly asleep already. He's already staked out his spot and doesn't think he's in danger of being removed. "Mommy never follows paper rules." She laughs and grins at her mom.

"She's got you there, dear."

"That's coming from the one who got to..." He lets the sentence drift out. Not needing to complete it.

Adria is looking back and forth between them, she wants to sleep, but this is always much more interesting. "Got to what?"

"Nothing, baby girl." Vala blows a kiss at Cam. "Time to sleep. That goes for you too, dear husband."

Cam rolls his eyes and tries not to focus on the taste that still lingers on his tongue. He can still smell her scent with every breath. "So much for early presents." He lets his foot hang out of the blankets, the two little heaters between them always cause him to overheat if he starts out completely covered. He's not really in the mood to sleep yet. His mind and body are still charged from the interrupted love making. Adria's soft snoring next to him is soothing, however, and the way she clings to him in her sleep.

Finally, Cam's body relaxes enough to allow him to sleep.

xxxxxxx

The morning wake up call is a knee to the ribs and Cam grunts in pain.

"Oh." A little voice by his ear. "Sorry Daddy. Tyler and I were just wrestling a little."

His eyes open to a little grin and a face framed by a mass of messy curls. "Morning, baby, you guys need to wrestle on my bed?"

"It's more comf'able." Tyler states his case as if there isn't any better reason not to wrestle there.

"Mommy said we could." Adria adds the other piece for him. Of course she did.

He sits up and glances around and doesn't find Vala anywhere in sight. "And where might I find your wonderful mother, children?"

Both of them point to the bathroom and then go back to playing on the big bed.

"You two think you can manage to not destroy the whole house if I go join your mom for a few minutes?" Cam asks. Adria and Tyler stop playing long enough to nod at him. "Okay, Roger's in charge."

He points at the cat, who has jumped up onto the bed.

Tyler giggles. "Daddy, he's a cat!"

"Yup," Cam says, pretending like there's nothing wrong with that. He hears the water turn on in the bathroom and looks toward the door, smiling. "Knock if you need anything."

He really, really hopes they won't.

xxxxxxx

Vala's already in the shower. He can see her outline through the shower door and his hard on from the night before is back with little encouragement. He strips off his t-shirt and shorts and gets in with her, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing himself against her ass while he kisses and bites at her neck.

"Ooh, someone's happy," Vala gasps, leaning back into him. "Something I can do for you there, darling?"

"Oh yeah..." He says, reaching down to stroke himself.

"We'll need to be quick," she says, turning in his arms. "They'll be hungry soon."

"I'm hungry now," Cam growls, taking her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. He pulls back. "Turn around. Grab the bar."

She eagerly wraps her hands around the metal bar for holding bottles in place in the groove along the wall, and Cam is thankful for the grips on the bottom of their tub that make this possible without injury. He spreads her legs a little and slides in, groaning in pleasure but keeping it quiet.

He fucks her quickly and deeply, grinning when one hand moves away from the bar to go between her legs and get herself off. "Yeah, just like that," he says, holding one of her breasts and playing with the nipple. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna come, gonna, fuck, right now-"

He bites down on her shoulder as he lets go, filling her with hot spurts of come as she rubs more frantically and brings herself to orgasm. He leans against her as he recovers his breath, not putting his weight on her but loving how she feels all pressed against him with the water pouring down. He softens and slips out of her and finally moves back, groaning again. "Merry Christmas to me."

She's still a little shaky from the orgasm so she waits a minute to let go and turn back around. "Morning orgasms are still my favorite." She pulls his head down to kiss her before going back to showering.

"I'm impartial." Cam helps soaping her body. It's nice just to touch her. He knows all the curves and dips by heart but with the baby there is some change and new things to explore. He spends time on her belly while she does her hair. As much as he loves washing that he opts to clean her stomach. It saves time and he loves feeling the baby.

Vala can't help but love him, everything he does, everything he says makes her feel more deeply in love. He's so caring and generous, gentle and kind, her life wouldn't be the same without him. Sometimes she thinks about being a single mother of a girl who's been through three brain surgeries and she doesn't know how she would have survived. She would have, she has no doubt in her abilities to claw her way through any situation. It's times like this, when she can just watch him fawning over her, that she feels it the strongest.

"Hey, baby." His hand slides up and cups her cheek. "You don't look happy. Feeling okay?" She leans into his touch and the expression on her face worries him.

"I just..." She leans into him and his arms are tight around her.

"Orgasms aren't supposed to make you upset." The mood swings are something that come with pregnancy as well, but this is the first he's noticed it. "Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He kisses the wet strands of hair on her head letting her melt into him.

She sucks in a breath. "I just had a thought about what if you never fell in love with me..."

"Not possible."

"It is." Vala pushes back to look at him. "I'm not easy to love."

"That's a lie. You're very easy to love. You just are hard to keep." Cam kisses the side of her mouth. "I'm hoping I've got the keeping down pat though." He walks her backwards so the spray rinses her. The kids won't allow them much more time. "What's really bothering you?"

"I just had a flash of my life without you in it. How much worse off I'd be, Adria too."

Cam strokes his hands through her hair, tipping it back to rinse the conditioner out. "There's no reason to think about that. I'm never leaving you. That life never happened." When they're free of soap he turns off the water and wraps her in a towel before getting his own.

"It makes me appreciate what I have. It makes me look at you and feel so much love that it hurts."

"I want you to love me so much that nothing hurts." Cam can't help but put his arms around her again. He knows that he's pushing his luck with the children.

Vala snuggles in. "Love hurts, Cameron. I hear that on all your earth movies."

Vala takes the comfort for as long as he can afford to give it - which is about 30 more seconds. He gives her another kiss on the mouth. "Now, you want to talk about love? Walk out that door and look at the faces of your kids."

That is just the right thing to say. She beams at him and then steps back from him, finding her robe. Cam leaves her in the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day, his preparation much simpler - throwing on shorts and a t-shirt and then ushering two very hyper children down into the kitchen. "How do you kids feel about starting the day off with pancakes?"


	10. Moving Forward Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vala starts preparing for dinner just after breakfast. Cam gets a kick out of seeing her be domestic like this, though really for Vala 'domestic' is a somewhat relative term. She enlists Tyler and Adria to help clean up the living room, even letting Adria run the vacuum cleaner, while Cam focuses on the turkey. They're not having a huge dinner; just 'family' - for them, that includes Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. They'll have dinner then once the guests have gone, will exchange presents among them all - just a couple, since most of what they get will come from Santa the next morning.

Teal'c arrives first, seating himself on the couch and accepting with quiet dignity the dogpiling that followes. Cam is all set to tell them not to crowd Uncle Teak when he realizes that Vala's leading the assault, trying desperately to find what Vala swears is his one - very well hidden - ticklish spot.

Vala gives up after a minute but winks at Cam when the children continue to try and find the ticklish spot.

She slips back into the kitchen to make sure that her mashed potatoes are turning out well. "Not exhausted yet?" Cam asks. She's been going all day, and he knows she doesn't like it when he fusses too much or babies her but he can't help it sometimes. "Go take a nap if you want to."

"Cameron, I'm pregnant, not feeble," she reminds him. He doesn't point out that she takes naps often enough even when she isn't pregnant. He wonders if that's not secretly one of the reasons that she's been wanting another baby - ready excuse to nap every day.

"I know," he says, just smiling. "Can't help it, gotta fuss a little."

She puckers her lips and blows him a kiss. "I'm feeling wonderful, though, for the record."

The doorbell rings and she reaches past him to swipe a bit of the turkey he's just now cutting. She bites down on it and winks and then goes to answer the door.

She peeks out the curtained window on the side despite knowing full well it's Sam and Daniel, but she's wanting to see something more. She's delighted when she catches their hands locked together and they are standing closer than normal. She quickly opens the door and startles them apart.

She giggles at their embarrassment. "You two are adorable. Trying to hide it even though we all know now." They both smile sheepishly and Vala ushers them in and they get tackled by two flying children when they enter the living room.

She heads back to the kitchen with Cam and catches him also tasting the turkey. "What?" He doesn't have to justify it - she didn't. "Just cause you're the pregnant one doesn't mean I don't get to have some extra food too."

She pats his stomach. It's still nice and fit but she loves to tease him. "We don't need you to develop a sympathy baby now, dear."

"Wasn't I just telling you how it didn't matter how you looked?"

Vala leans up and kisses his cheek before grabbing more side dishes to set on the table. "I never agreed though."

xxxxx

Dinner is a hit. The kids are laughing at their uncles bantering with their father and both of the women keep staring at their men as if they can't remember them being so happy. There is a light air about the night and everyone seems to just be in a grand mood. Christmas spirit has taken precedence over everyone's work and problems.

"Unca Danny, you can help me clean my room?" Tyler is making a castle out of mashed potatoes and then joyously destroying it with the mouth monster.

Daniel's confused. "Why would I be qualified to help with that?"

"Cause dusty. Momma says you just move dust around all the day. She also always saying she needs to dust all my toys." He's very certain that Daniel would be the perfect room cleaning assistant.

Sam, Cam and Vala are all in pain from laughing so hard. "Maybe you could do the whole house after you're done with Tyler's room." Cam, miraculously, gets the words out before he's halved over in laughter again.

"It's not that funny guys." Daniel tries to defend himself. "I don't just dust..."

"He's right." Sam tries to collect herself. "He definitely wouldn't be good at dusting. I've seen his office and he just moves the dust off one thing and onto something else."

"Oh, Sam, that hurts." He acts wounded but Vala can see the way the banter lights up their eyes. Just like when she teases Cameron.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. She has a point."

"Teal'c, man, you too?" He just gets a grin and a tip of the head from the big Jaffa. "The world is against me. I'm just a defenseless archeologist."

Adria slips out of her chair and walks over to Daniel. "Don't worry Uncle Daniel, I know that your dusting is to help lots of people."

"See?" He doesn't see anyone around the table looking convinced.

"Just cause it's dusty and old and boring doesn't mean it's not important." Adria hugs him before going back to her meal.

Vala and Cam both 'awww' at their daughter's kind heart that's able to add a jab into what she's just said and still sound nice. "Just like her mother." Cam mutters.

No one disagrees. "Is it time for pie?" The little girl is bored of the main meal and is looking forward to dessert.

"Definitely takes after her mother." Vala gets up and starts clearing the table. Everyone has been finished for awhile now. Sam touches her shoulder and points to her chair.

"I'll get it. Daniel can help me." Daniel looks grumpy about being wrangled for dish duty but he doesn't argue with Sam, just gets up and starts helping. Cam pulls out the dessert dishes and starts slicing the cherry pie.

"Who wants pie?" He doesn't know why he asked there is a chorus of 'me's and he just smiles and dishes out 7 slices.

xxxxxx

After pie, the kids get their presents from aunts and uncles, and then Cam and Vala unceremoniously usher them out. Everyone understands; they, are a group, are one kind of family... but Cam and Vala have their own family.

"Presentspresentspresents!" Adria says, all but running around the room in circles, her energy boundless.

Tyler bounces on his feet and claps and joins in, wiggling and kicking his chubby little legs when Cam picks him up and swings him in the air. "Daddy, fly!"

Cam flies him around and that's enough to entertain Tyler and even make him temporarily forget what he was so excited for to begin with, but Adria has a longer attention span and is undeterred. "Daddy, it's time for presents."

Cam decides to have a little bit of fun with her. "Oh, Addy, honey, I forgot to tell you- your mom and I decided that we are just gonna wait on-"

Adria doesn't even give him a chance to finish it. "Daddy, you can't fool me. All the presents are right there under the tree. Come on, what do you take me for?"

She's standing with one skinny leg cocked, hand on her hip, hair pulled back into a ponytail that a few curly wisps are escaping, and looks so much like Vala that Cam just has to reach out and hug her.

She wiggles but she's laughing and not really trying to get away. She still weighs nothing when Cam picks her up, and carries her over to the couch where Vala's sitting. The lights in the living room are dim and the tree is dancing colorfully, the twinkly little lights reflecting off of the ornaments. It's decorated in a very typical Vala fashion; all sparkly and glitz. She loves the shiny baubles of Christmas. He remembers how her eyes had widened the first time they'd walked into a shop to get their first Christmas tree decorations. Of course, she knows that none of them are real, but she loves them all the same.

Tyler has his truck from his Gramma and Grampa in one hand, but he's also eying the pile of presents contemplatively. "Presents time, Daddy?"

"Yep, I think so." Cam says, sitting down beside Vala and putting his arm around her. She snuggles in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they watch their children.

xxxxx

"The kids are nestled all snug in their beds."

"With visions of candy?" Vala knows that's not right but it must be close.

Cam just chuckles as he walks to his dresser. He pulls out socks and finally gets to what he wants. The present for Vala. There is a small box and an envelope and both are something he wants to give to her when it's just the two of them. He's bought her a few things from himself and a few more things from the children for under the tree.

"You're close." Cam tosses his clothes off before bringing the two things into bed with him. He hands her the box first.

Vala lights up. "For me?"

He rolls his eyes and nods. She carefully weighs it pretending to try to guess. He just waits on her, enjoying the delight that she shares when she gets a present. When she finally cracks the lid he hears her gasp. Her eyes glitter with unshed tears as she pulls out the small locket. She opens it expecting to find a picture of the children. But it's not. There is an etching of the stargate - if you didn't know what it was it wouldn't look like anything other then abstract art. The cursive script that runs across the two sides makes her heart beat faster.

I've loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.

-Gallileo

"I thought it was perfect for us, all we've been through. How we met, how strong you are..." Cam can't tell if she feels the words like he does.

She runs her fingertip over the inscription, nodding at his words. "It's perfect. So, so perfect." She palms the lockets tightly and leans across to hug him. His arms catch her before she tumbles over because of the awkward balance from her large belly.

"I love you. Through everything. No matter what." He tucks her closely as they fall down into the mattress. She's staring at the words.

"I thought for sure there would be pictures of the children."

"You can't fit three pictures in a typical locket. I had to be creative." Cam kisses her cheek, it's the closest part of her. "Besides. This is about us. About our love. They're a large part of that, but not everything is about them. No matter what Adria insists."

Vala eyes the forgotten envelope that's become crumpled slightly between them. "There's more?"

"Mmhmm." He picks it up and hands it to her. She tries to pull it away but he holds on. "This is from Mom and Dad too."

Intriguing. She gets to open it now. There are two vouchers inside. Vouchers for plane tickets. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to. For a week." He loves how much joy she gets from this. In all honesty he can't wait to cash these in, even if it will be a long while. "After the new one can get on for that long without momma. Mom and Dad are going to stay here and babysit for the time we're gone. Mom said we needed more us time. I didn't want to argue. I love my family time but Vala time is a precious commodity."

"Who am I to argue with your dear mother..." Vala leans forward and kisses him, putting her hands against his cheeks to hold him still.

"No mentioning my mother while we're in the bedroom," Cam reminds her.

He moves to deepen this kiss, hoping they can pick up where they left off the night before. The shower encounter was hot as hell but he's in the mood for something a little more lingering. He thinks he knows just how to fill the time between now and when he'll get up to go put out the children's presents from Santa, long before they awake.

He's moving his hand with purpose but Vala leans back, looking troubled suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Cam asks. He can't imagine what about his gift might have potential to be upsetting to her. He might be horny but he's not stupid. The best way to ensure he doesn't get any is to offend the pregnant woman.

It takes her a moment, but he's patient, not pressing her. He knows when she finds just the right way the words will come. Sure enough, she sighs, and says, "I don't have anything for you nearly so-"

"Vala," Cam cuts her off. "You don't need to get me anything."

"But I want to- I wish I had-"

He reaches out and covers her mouth with his hand. "Shut it."

Her eyes widen at him, but this time it's his turn to take his time. He moves the envelope and puts it in the nightstand beside their bed, then sets the box with the locket in it on her bedside table.

"Cameron-"

He just shakes his head, now reaching out to turn the lights off.

He stretches out on the bed beside her and finally addresses her again, resting a hand on her stomach. "Trust me, you've got it covered in the whole giving meaningful gifts department. Just remember this moment when you're in labor and begging the doctor to remove my balls, okay?"

"I love you," Vala smiles at him sweetly. "But no promises."

xxxxx

"Oooof!" Cam's awake now. Little elbows, knees and chins poking against his body. Jumping on daddy to wake him is supposed to be a no-no. Supposed to be...

He opens his eyes and comes face to face with a pair of big blue eyes framed by curly dark hair. Her teeth are bared in a grin that's full of mischief. She drops closer when she sees he's looking and presses her nose and forehead to his. "You awake now, daddy?"

"I'm in pain. I might need a trip to the doctor."

"We barely jumped on you, daddy." Tyler squeezes his head in next to his sister's.

Cam tries to hold back a smile. "Dad is old. He breaks easy."

"Daddy doesn't break he is tough!" Tyler doesn't believe it. "Plus it's CHRISTMAS!"

"Are you sure?" Cam loves to play along just as much as Vala does. Speaking of... He can tell he was alone in bed when the kids came and woke him.

"Yes! Santa came!" Adria is wiggling with excitement and Cam grabs them both and flips them over, pinning them to the bed. "Daddy!"

He just smiles at them and begins kissing them everywhere. They are laughing heartily now. "Where's your momma?" He asks after they all catch their breath.

"Making breakfast. She said to wake you up." Adria is quick to tattle.

Cam looks between them. "Did she also say to jump on me?"

"Nope." Tyler glares at his sister. Cam knows that she did, but Tyler will go to his grave before outing his mother. "Daddy, there are PRESENTS!" He's also grasped the concept of changing the subject quite well already.

"There are? From Santa?" Both kids nod. "I don't know, I'm pretty tired." He flops dramatically back to the bed.

Both of them slide down to the floor and grab a hand. They tug and pull trying to drag him out of bed. "Come on daddy! Mom says we can open presents after we eat breakfast!"

"Is there bacon?" He can smell that there is.

"Yes!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The children let out a chorus of 'yay's as they race from the room and head down the stairs.

xxxx

He's cleaned up and in flannel pajama pants when he heads to the kitchen. The smell of bacon tickles his nose and his stomach rumbles. At least they weren't fibbing about that to get him out of bed. Cam's quiet as he enters the room. Vala is flipping some pancakes and he sidles up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"I hear someone told the children to jump on me."

She gasps and leans back into him. "And who said that?"

"Certainly not Tyler." He can envision the smirk on her face when she finds out she wasn't actually outed. "But there was a lot of back and forth eye conversation between two children."

"Well, if no one's talking then there is no proof." She sets the spatula down and turns in his arms. The bump on her belly seems to have grown since the last time he's held her. The angle gets more awkward all the time and she's getting to the point where she's tired of it. Only four more months...

"I was sure I'd have to go in for some broken ribs..."

"Poor old man." They kiss and she rakes her fingers through his hair. "Hope you're hungry. I've made enough for an army."

"It smells delicious." He kisses her ear and then draws in a deep breath - emphasizing what he thinks smells best.

"Well, so does a harpalla, but we all know about those."

Cam's not sure he wants to know. He strokes her belly and kisses her once more before bringing the food to the table. The kids are already in their chairs, eyes big and forks at the ready. He dishes up them each a pancake and they enjoy squirting far too much syrup on them. He puts three on Vala's plate and a couple on his before handing out the bacon and then pouring everyone juice.

When everyone is seated they dig in and there is a cacophony of noises that indicate how good the meal is.


	11. Moving Forward Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The last of the presents have been opened and both children are lost in worlds of their own imagination. Adria has a new art set and she's currently painting what Cam reassures her is the prettiest family portrait ever. She's good at it, but that's not surprising; she seems to have natural talent for everything she sets her mind to.

Cam takes a trash bag around to bag up all of the ripped apart wrapping paper while Vala sits on the floor and plays with Tyler. He periodically asks for another present, and Vala has to explain to him that that's all the presents he gets until his birthday. He seems skeptical of this answer... or maybe he just doesn't like it.

"Also, we won't get as many presents from now on," Adria chimes in.

Cam gives her a confused look. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, next year we'll have a little brother or sister and they'll get presents, too," she says, explaining her reasoning. "Mommy and Daddy will have one more person to buy things for."

Vala thinks about it, and then nods. "But it won't be next year. Babies that little don't need toys. All the baby will do is drool and chew on things. A few years after that, perhaps."

Cam almost laughs at her honest answer, but he can see that Adria accepts it and maybe even appreciates it. "But we still have our birthdays. As long as the baby isn't born on one of our birthdays. If that happened we might even have to share a birthday party. I get to pick what it is though because I'm oldest, if the baby is born on my birthday."

Tyler looks up at Vala, who has to reassure him. "Don't worry. The baby isn't going to be born near either of your birthdays. It'll be here by April."

"Unless it's in a hurry," Cam says.

"Was I in a hurry?" Adria asks. "Did you know when I was going to be born?"

Vala can see that Cam has no idea how to answer, but she responds smoothly. "I had no doubt that you'd come precisely when you were ready and not a moment beforehand hand."

Adria puzzles that one through in her mind. "Mommy, that doesn't make sense."

"Neither does life, sometimes." Vala gives her a wide smile and Adria seems to realize that it's a losing battle to keep pursuing that line of questioning.

"I want to know if it's a brother or a sister," she says.

"Brudder!" Tyler makes sure they all know his preference, reaching out to pat clumsily at Vala's stomach.

"We'll be finding out soon. Then we have to pick out names though." Vala pulls Tyler closer as he puts his head down to try to listen to the baby.

"Roger, mommy." Adria calls over her painting.

"You wanna name the baby after the cat?" Cam's laughing. "What if it's a girl?"

"Sally, then." Adria says it as if he's silly to even ask.

Tyler looks closer at the belly. He tugs up Vala's shirt so he can inspect the baby bump. "Doesn't look like a Roger or a Sally to me." He kisses her right above the belly button before standing up and hugging Vala around the neck. "Mommy, when I was in there was I that circly?"

"Why yes, You were a little bigger at this point though I think."

"Doesn't look like there is room to be bigger." Tyler touches her stomach again.

Vala kisses his head and smiles against his hair. "Oh there is lots more room. Just you wait baby boy. Momma is gonna be giant soon enough."

"But always beautiful." Cam settles behind her on the floor, cradling both of them. He raises his hand when Adria looks up and she rushes over to get in on the family hug. "I love you." He kisses Vala's temple before leaning around her and finding Tyler's head. "I love you, too." Then Adria receives a kiss. "And I love my baby girl."

"Daddy, can we have Christmas tomorrow too?" Tyler likes presents but he really likes his family time.

Cam and Vala grin at each other. "Sorry, buddy, only once a year."

xxxx

The room is chilly and Vala's nipples feel it. They're already sensitive and tight most of the time anyway. She can see Cam eyeing her breasts under the lightweight shirt she's wearing. Her body feels overheated all the time. But in this room it seems like it's betraying her expectations.

"Eyes on the screen, old man." She sees him blush slightly and Carolyn just shakes her head.

"It's healthy to look... I mean you look healthy." He just gets a skeptical look from his wife. He's ready for a subject change. "Who gets to do the goo this time?"

"Me! Me!" Tyler reaches out for the ultrasound lubricant from Carolyn and she hands it over. He starts off slow but when mom flinches at it he stops and looks at her.

"Just cold, baby, keep going. Gotta get enough goo to look at the baby." He nods and adds more until Carolyn tells him it's enough.

"You guys all ready to find out what it is?" There is a request for each sex from each child. "Well I can only please one of you, unless there is one of each in there."

"Don't..." Cam put his hand up. "That's not-"

"Shouldn't be twins, but..."

"Lets not use buts when the word twins is floating around." Cam can barely handle one newborn, let alone two.

Carolyn can see Vala is enjoying her ribbing her husband and she picks up the wand and moves the gel around. "Lets see here." She pauses over the baby. "Here's the head." Both kids are held in rapture over her showing them their baby sibling still inside their mother. "And that little blipping is the heart. There are the legs and this is-"

"A brudder!" Tyler yells first at the same time that Adria declares it a sister.

"It's a girl." Carolyn smiles up at Cam and Vala. She can see Adria is extremely delighted.

"Not another one..." Tyler scoots up to cuddle in with his mom.

"Hey, slugger, a sister's not so bad." Cam tries to help Tyler through it. Inside he's thrilled to have another girl.

"Sally!" Adria cheers.

"Uhh, we're not sold on the name yet," Cam immediately says. "Mom and Dad get a say, too."

Adria gives them a yeah, sure look.

xxxxx

"You realize that after this we're out of bedrooms, right?" Vala says. She's sitting on the couch with her feet in Cam's lap while the children play in what is currently their play room, but will soon become the nursery. "If you want more children, we'll have to move..."

Cam just laughs. They've talked about it, and three is a good number. He digs his thumb into a tender spot on her heel and she sighs with relief. "I'll have to break the news to them that they're giving up the play den, though."

"Oh, they'll be terrified. A child without an entire room for toys? What awful parents we are." Vala smiles, eyes closed.

"Yeah. They'll be calling CPS on us."

"I don't know what that is, but I'll assume it's not good." Vala says. "Though if they do come... well, that's why I keep a zat."

He just hums in response, just so she knows that he's still listening.

He knows she isn't joking. It's not something that's ever really come up, but there's little Vala won't do to protect her children. He figures a zat is a little less dangerous than a gun - and he does have a couple of those in very secure places in the house. She keeps the drawer that it is in locked, and he doesn't say anything about her having it.

"They have such a nice childhood," Vala says. Her voice is soft and sort of wistful. He doesn't hear that from her often.

"Unlike yours?"

"Mm, yes." She opens her eyes and looks at him, resting her hand on her belly. "Very unlike mine."

"If something happened..."

"Cameron." She looks annoyed, and a little troubled, but he just shakes his head. She falls silent to let him continue.

"If something happened to me, where would you take them?"

"I don't know," she answers, honestly. "Nowhere of Qetesh's. Perhaps my father..."

"I don't think-"

"Just as a last resort," she says, to appease him. "I've been out of the game for a while now. My old allies might not be allies anymore. Or even still alive. He would find a safe place for me, I think. For the children."

Cam still doesn't look happy.

Conversations that take this sort of direction always leave her feeling upset. She doesn't want to think about him not... "If something happened to you..." The words are hard to think, let alone speak. "What do you want me to do?"

"My parents-"

"In a serious situation, Cameron?" Vala feels the little girl inside her kick. She doesn't like where this is heading either. Cam rubs once more along her foot before crawling up and laying next to her. She's looking at him and he's looking right back. Both of them know it's always a possibility. There is always a threat, always. "I can't risk them. I can't do that."

"Your father is a poor choice."

"Tell me who then." She sits up, a little, as much as she can and her gaze bores into him. "Tell me what other options we have? Samantha? Daniel? Jack O'Neill?"

"All-"

"No, Cameron. If you're not here. If something's happened to keep you from getting to me... or worse." She can feel the tears well up. His death, even a thought of him leaving her like that, it tears her apart. "They are in just as much danger then."

"Not necessarily." He wipes away the lone escaped tear with his thumb. His hand slips under her shoulders and lets his arm support her, pulling her close against his chest.

She's just shaking her head though as she melts into him. "I couldn't risk the children. If you're captured or worse... They're all I've got left of you then. I'd have to get off this planet. As quickly as possible if it looks like something bigger than just one person. We have a very valuable child to some very horrible people. I cannot take a chance with her."

He isn't going to win. In reality he knows that she's right. There isn't a better option. That man might be sleazy and a swindler but he does seem to care for Vala in his own way. She's going to be there for them too, it's not as if she'd be leaving them there.

"Just promise me that if I'm not confirmed dead you'll leave a way for me to come after you. I won't give up getting back to you until I breathe my last breath."

She snuggles closer, glad this conversation is over. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

xxxx

"All right, now, little girl," Vala says, addressing her stomach. She's naked in front of the mirror, frowning at the reflection she sees. "I've had quite enough of this. I realize that you probably heard the doctors say that you had a few weeks left, but it would please your mother very much if you'd just decide to join us right now. You have a brother and sister very excited to meet you, a father that, frankly, you've already got wrapped around your little finger, and a mother that would like her body back."

Cam stands in the doorway watching her. She hasn't spotted him yet. He's amused by the serious look on her face, the scowl that doesn't match the sweetness of her voice as she tries to coerce their daughter into being born early. While he'd never question her ability to coerce anyone into doing anything, he also has a feeling that the baby is probably enjoying where it's at a little too much to come out tonight. And personally, he hopes she holds off at least until after the weekend.

"I promise you, we have a nice comfy bed in here... and the food! The food is much better. Whatever you're getting in there, that can't be tasty, now can it?" Vala continues.

"Maybe try bribing her with candy?" Cam says.

Vala jumps slightly, turning around. "Are the children-"

"Just drove off with Sam and Daniel," Cam says, walking over to her. She's fresh from a shower, skin still damp in places - mostly the places she can't actually reach to dry off now, but Cam refrains from making it obvious that he realizes that. Her hair is half dried and pulled back. It's just them tonight; date night at home this time, a meal that Cam's prepared. She cares more about comfort than looking sexy at the moment, mostly because she knows that Cam finds her sexy no matter what she looks like.

He kisses her shoulder and hugs her from behind, absently cupping her breast and feeling how heavy it is against his palm. Her milk has already come in and he knows just as well as she does that their little girl is probably not waiting three more weeks. This might be the last night they have alone together and free of sleep deprivation for months, so as long as she's up to it Cam has every intention of taking advantage.

"I should get dressed," she says, giving her reflection one more mournful look. "If I have anything that fits."

"You could always eat naked..." He playfully nips at her neck. "Or we could just skip the food and stay naked here."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Did you just suggest we not eat?"

"Um." Cam swallows. "Yeah, sorry, forget I mentioned that. Dinner's ready! And you look beautiful."

"Good." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "That's better. Go set the table."

She orders him in the same voice she uses on Tyler but, again, he really wants to get laid tonight so he is willing to forgive a multitude of sins in hopes that his reward will be Vala ready to go, not hindered by stomach pains, back aches, swollen ankles, or any of the other things bothering her this far along in this pregnancy.

xxxx

"Dinner is served, my lady." Cam sweeps an arm across the place setting. He's moved a smaller table in front of the french doors to the outside for a lovely view of the sunset. The orange red glow of dusk is sweeping across the floor and it's making the candle lit table even more gorgeous. She smells the rich scents of steak and potatoes and her stomach makes a loud noise.

Before she sits in the chair he's holding out for her she walks over to him and puts her hands on his cheeks. He's adorable. She can see more and more of his face in Tyler's everyday. "Some girl is gonna be so lucky one day."

"You planning on leaving me? Making me find someone younger?" He teases knowing that's not what she's referring to but still unable to comment. Cam leans in and kisses her. Softly and sweetly, lips lingering on hers as the sun sets deeper into the horizon.

Vala pulls back and shakes her head. "Tyler, he looks just like you and someday he'll make a woman one of the happiest people on earth. Just like his daddy did for me."

"You think he'll dig alien chicks too?"

"Oh, they are quite lovely, don't you agree?" She settles into the chair then and Cam starts serving the food. The size of the table prevents the extras to be on there so Cam fills her plate before his own.

He kisses her head and sits across from her. "They are the only kind I want to be married too." She's satisfied with that response. Her knife begins cutting and she's all concentration as the food is devoured.


	12. Moving Forward Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This could be the last night we have in a long time." They've found themselves naked in bed together after finishing their meal. Vala is stretched out on her side as Cam rubs her back. She hisses as he passes over a particularly hard knot so he eases up and works the tightness out slowly.

Vala can only moan. His hands are perfection on her back she wishes that he could follow her around and work the kinks out constantly. As soon as he finishes a new knot replaces the one he's just banished but she'll take whatever she can get. Pleasantly full, happy and relaxed, she doesn't even need sex at this point. However Vala's never one to turn down an orgasm or three.

"I'll give up some sleep just to have this child on the outside." She looks back at him and his head is right there and he's rolling her onto her back as his mouth takes hers. His hand starts with cupping her cheek but as soon as she can hold the position it's wandering down her body. She feels it caress her neck, then shoulders and she's moaning into his mouth as he cups her breast.

Exquisite. The pressure on her body is full of so much sensation she doesn't know whether to move into it or away from it. His thumb tracks across the hard pebbled point of her nipple and she cries into his mouth. Scratch her early thought. Sex, oh yes, she does need this.

"I want you, so bad, baby." He murmurs the words against her lips before moving his mouth downwards. Licking and sucking on her neck, behind her ear, across her shoulder. Every piece of skin that he can reach is damp from his kisses.

"Show me," Vala says, perfectly well prepared to be worshiped for as long as Cameron wants.

He doesn't waste any time moving down, between her legs. It's a little more awkward with her belly but he's determined to at least try. He gets a couple of pillows and manages to situate her in a way that leaves her open for his mouth as well as feels good to her, relieving some of the ache on her back. He's actually not sure which part she enjoys more but he's going to try and make sure that his mouth wins.

He licks her cunt, sliding his tongue into her. She gasps and turns her head, tilting her chin back, gasping so beautifully. Cam's cock is rigid against his stomach and already leaking precome, smearing in the trail of hair leading down to his dick, but he ignores it for right now and concentrates on how good and warm and delicious she is against his tongue. He circles her clit and then flicks over it, teasing there and everywhere.

They're both surprised at how quickly she comes. He's really only just gotten started when she's suddenly contracting around the finger that he's slid into her. It's powerful, and Cam sucks hard on her clit until she shoves at his shoulders, oversensitive. He keeps his finger in her though, kissing her belly, moving up to suckle on her breast. He tastes milk now and moves to the other, getting a few droplets from each. They're sweet in his mouth, mixing with the taste of her orgasm.

"You, now," she says, reaching for him.

They can't fuck in this position. He starts to help her onto her side, knowing that's most comfortable for her, but she stops him. "I want to taste you."

He frowns a bit, not sure what she means. The only good blowjob position they've found is her on her knees, on the floor, while he sits, but right now the last thing he wants is to get up and move off of the bed.

She wriggles around and then lays on her back, reaching for him. "Here. Over me."

His eyes widen slightly now. She's never blown him like that before... he checks again to make sure she's serious, and then straddles her shoulders. She immediately starts to mouth at his cock, greedy for the taste. He braces his hands on the headboard, holding himself above her, watches her guide his cock into her mouth. He groans, looking up, coming dangerously close to losing it just at that sight. She cups his balls with her other hand, then gives just enough pressure on him to let him know that he can start to move. He fucks her face gently, so worried about hurting her, but loving the feel of it so much.

She lets him rock over her, trusting him not to hurt her, while her hands begin to explore. She scrapes her nails along the inside of his thighs and his cock jerks - freeing itself from her mouth. She quickly repositions it and gives him a hard suck as if disciplining his dick for leaving. Her fingertips trace his sac it's tight against his body and she knows he's close, the look in his eyes when she offered herself like this told her all she needed about his likely stamina. She doesn't mind, it turns her on that she does that to him.

The heat surrounding him and the gentle rocking are driving forces for him. Sending him towards climax. She moans around him and the vibrations travel up his shaft like little bolts of pleasure lightning. She has a nail lightly tickling on that patch of ultra sensitive skin right behind his balls. Seriously this woman is trying to kill him.

"Fuck, Vala..." He can't watch, not without losing it already and fuck if he wants it to be over so soon. He stares up at at the ceiling as he pumps into her mouth. It doesn't seem to change much, though. He's still leaking a stream of pre-cum against the roof of her mouth and he's still right on that precarious edge.

She lets him go, this time on purpose, and he grunts his frustration. Ignoring him, she palms him and starts to languidly stroke. She loves his cock. An organ that was made just for her, to create children with her, to bring them both pleasure. She owns it and worships it and knows that he likes that. Vala traces the head, flared and dark read, up and around, circling the tiny hole and bringing the come that greets her there to her mouth. This is turning her on again. Her body is reset and ready for more now.

"I want you to get me off again." She pulls his shaft down and kisses all along the underside. Her teeth scrape softly against the ridge.

He looks down again and she sucks one of his balls into her mouth. "Shit... Vala..." He pants out a few more expletives. "Right now?" She hums against his sac and a large amount of fluid escapes the tip of his cock. "How?"

"Your mouth... fingers..." She squeezes her legs together and moans at the feeling. She's horny, very ready again. "Please..."

It's unbelievable, what he's willing to do for her. He quickly gets back between her legs. The comforter almost burns against his cock as he settles in. A case of blue balls appears to be in his future if this happens again. She's right about how ready she is though. He sees the rush of new juices as he parts her lips and starts licking at her again. Her thighs clench around his ears to pull him closer and he noses at her clit before enclosing it with his lips. She's hard and ready and her tiny organ's attention belongs to him alone. He invades her with two fingers, plunging easily into her slippery depths. His hips rock against the bed in rhythm and he can't stop himself. He's so on edge and the erotic flavor of her on his tongue makes it impossible to control the urge.

"Oh, Cameron, oh, fuck..." Her voice is low and needy and she's trying to rock harder against him. Her second orgasm isn't as quick to come as the first. Her heels move to dig into his back and she pulls her cunt tighter to him, begs for more from his fingers and moans when he eagerly complies.

Her words are a line of babble now and it's so sexy to him when he makes her incoherent. She rarely loses her words and it's a testament to how much she feels when they're together that she does it. He slips in a third finger, which her body accepts willingly, and starts moving with purpose. He needs to get off soon or there will be pain in his future.

"Mmm, darling..." She gasps as his fingers hit the perfect spot in time with a deliciously firm suckle. "I've changed my mind." As soon as he pulls back she's rolling off the pillows and grabbing for him. She wants him, his thick cock, buried inside her. "Please, inside me, now!"

Cam's familiar enough with the position now to get into it smoothly. Her enormous belly makes entering her a little awkward at first, but he manages to reach around. He pulls her leg back over his thigh and thrusts in. Her wet warmth makes him cry out for her and her hand fumbles backwards to find any part of him to grab onto. She's fluttering around him and he's glad that she asked for this. As much as her mouth turns him on this is something that can't be described properly. The way her muscles grip him and beg him to come deeper. The way her back feels pressed to his chest and her thigh muscle contracting across his hip in rhythm with his thrusting.

"You need me to touch you?" His rasps out the words. He's close. Fuck, so close.

Vala thinks, feels, lets her body tell her. "Not this time." The angle is suddenly perfection, pressing a secret button inside her and she's there. She's climaxing around him and it's all he needs to let himself go as well.

He's right there, ready to lose it inside of her, but he still waits. He stops moving and she has no idea why until it hits her that he's waiting on her to give him permission. The power is heady, not at all like how it was with her slaves, as Qetesh, but something freely given.

She lets him wait a few more seconds just to draw it out, knowing it'll be so much better for him for the waiting. Finally she arches back against him, clenching hard, and murmurs, "Yes, now. I want to feel you."

He groans and slams in hard a couple of times, all he needs and then he's coming hard inside of her. His hand grips her hip hard but short of bruising, careful even through his passion. She can feel him twitching inside of her and it feels like every part of her is in tune with his. She's practically vibrating with satisfaction and satiation.

He drops his head down, forehead against her shoulder, breathing like he's just run a marathon. "Nine months pregnant and you still wear me out," he mumbles.

"And don't you forget it," she says, drowsy and happy. She shuts her eyes and knows that she could easily drop into sleep right now.

The bed dips and Cam disappears. She doesn't bother to ask where. She drifts off for as long as it takes him to leave and come back, opening her eyes again when he presses a bottle of water into her hand. "Hydrate," he orders her, and then goes into the bathroom.

She sits up and drinks the water, laughing softly when she sees that he's also brought her an apple. She bites into it while he cleans her up, beyond having any sort of modesty when it comes to Cam and her body. Besides, it feels nice, the way he runs the cool damp cloth over her skin, cleaning her of sweat and bodily fluids without her having to get up and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

She eats most of the apple and then hands it off to him to finish while she drains the rest of the water bottle. He tosses the core and the bottle both into the trash and then gets into bed beside her.

"Doing okay?" He asks, pulling her against him. She turns and acts like she's snuggling but reaches past him for the remote to the television that sits across from their bed.

"Perfect," she says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She doing okay?" He puts his hand on her stomach.

"We did give her a name," Vala says. "You could call her that."

He shrugs. "I want to wait until she's here. Make it special..."

Vala doesn't understand at all, but she figures it might just be one of those human things. "If you say so."

He laughs, knowing she doesn't get it, and liking that she's willing to go with him on it anyway. "My folks are gonna be here a week from Friday, did I tell you that?"

"No," Vala says. "But your mother did yesterday when I spoke with her."

"Of course," Cam says, rolling his eyes. "They're gonna look at four houses. Mom said to tell you to make sure that little girl doesn't come before they get here."

"I love your mother, but if I could have this baby out of my body tomorrow, I would. I'm beginning to think that perhaps it's good that you don't want more than three children, because I'm not sure I could do this again. I'm getting old, Cameron," she says dramatically, sighing.

"Lies," Cam says.

"Thank you for saying so."

"Last time I didn't argue with you, you didn't speak to me for two hours."

"This just proves you learn. That's a very good quality in a husband. One of the ones that I absolutely require."

"Do I want to know what the other qualities are?"

Her eyes trail down his body and land on his crotch, the outline of his soft cock under the covers. All she has to do is smirk.

He tweaks her nose which makes her swat at him. "Attacking your very pregnant wife!"

"After she told me I was only good for my ability to catch on and my cock." She just shrugs. "I think that deserves a nose pinch or two."

"Your cock is quite nice though." Vala smirks and snuggles in to watch TV. He doesn't bother replying and he's not very interested in the show she's watching. So instead he spends his time touching her. His hands draw random designs on her shoulders and breasts. Cam's lips move along her hairline and every once in a while she'll tilt her head to allow a kiss elsewhere - an ear, a cheek, her neck. Mostly she's just happy to relax and cuddle.

"Baby?" He runs a thumb over her nipple. She hums at him to continue. "I love you."

"It's good that you do. I don't know if you could put up with me if you didn't." Vala grabs his hand and tangles her fingers with his. She peppers his knuckles with kisses. "And I love you too."

"Good to hear. I was worried for a minute that you only loved my cock."

"Oh, darling, no need. I love your mouth just as much."


	13. Moving Forward Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The pang is sharp and Vala knows. She remembers the last time so she struggles out of her chair and goes to find Cam. He's out playing catch with Tyler. He sees her waddling over to the porch and he waves and smiles before under-handing the ball back to their son. She watches, leaning on the porch banister for a moment, while they toss a few more. The next cramp makes her cringe.

Then he's there. His hands gripping her biceps and turning her to go back inside. "Did you call her?"

"No-"

"Why not? Tyler! Come on in!" The little boy is right on their heels when he settles Vala onto the couch.

"I was coming to tell you first." She rolls her eyes at him. "Get me the phone I'll call Anna." She was so wonderful last time they decided to ask her if she was willing to help with a home birth. Anna had been more than willing and had actually convinced the SGC to pay for her midwife classes claiming that it was needed knowledge. She'd made such a great argument that they'd given in.

"I'll call her." He fumbles with his phone. "Do you need anything?" He's nervous. He didn't have any time with her before Adria was born and most of the time she was in pain with Tyler he was oblivious.

"I need you to call Anna." Vala looks past him at Tyler who's rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, obviously nervous about how his parents are acting. "Baby boy, come to momma." He rushes over and snuggles next to her on the couch. "You ready to have a baby sister?"

"Can I trade for a brudder once she's out?" She takes his hand and places it on her belly. His eyes widen as a contraction rolls over her.

"I think daddy and I would like to keep this one. If that's alright with you?" She kisses his head as he ponders it.

"I 'spose." He still looks unconvinced. "Will you still love me as much when there is a new baby?"

"Of course!" Vala hugs him tightly. "I love all my children more then I can say."

"I can cuddle too?"

"You better cuddle with me still." This makes his face light up with a smile.

Cam comes back in from phoning Anna about Vala's labor. The woman did a lot to calm him. She was going to come out in a little while. His wife and son are snuggled together on the couch in a picture of perfection.

"Anna is on her way." He sits on the other side of his wife and puts his hand on her belly as well. "Should I go get Adria from school?" It's only nine am. She won't be home for hours. They both wanted them to be there to witness the birth. A family occasion, bonding with their newest sibling, making the experience more involving of everyone. It's one of the reasons Vala wanted it at home.

She looks at the clock and then her stomach. "Could your mother get her? She'll want to be here for right after anyway." She doesn't want Cam to leave her. She's done this twice before but she's still afraid. Still feels like she needs him next to her. In a few hours she suspects that will change as the real pain starts. Now she wants the comfort of his presence.

"I'll call her."

The next hour passes with no change, to Cam's surprise. He's not sure what he's expecting... he remembers Tyler's birth but also had no idea she was in labor half the time, and it seems like a whirlwind in retrospect, since Adria had been going through surgery at the same time.

Cam checks to make sure they have everything they'll need. He's checked for the same supplies at least half a dozen times but he has to stop trying to fight the need to just make sure.

When he's not doing that, he's trying to occupy Tyler. It becomes easier once Frank and Wendy get there with Adria. Adria claims that she intends to stay with Vala but within thirty minutes she's gotten bored and gone to play with Frank and Tyler in the living room. Their playroom has been successfully transformed into a nursery, though the baby will sleep in the room with Cam and Vala for a while.

"Darling?" Vala calls out, her voice tight. "Can you get me some more water?"

Cam realizes the bottle beside her is empty and scurries to go refill it. Wendy and Vala are talking low when he gets back and he can see tears shining in both of their eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

Vala look at him and smiles so widely. He honestly has no idea what his mother has just said to her, but whatever it was, it seems to have made Vala happy.

"No, come here," Vala says, holding her hand out.

He offers to the water but she shakes her head, so he sits down on the bed beside her. He scoots in close and puts his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "How long?"

"Few minutes in between now," she says.

"I don't think this will take too much longer," Anna chimes in. "She's doing good."

"Of course she is," Cam says. "She's an old pro at it by now."

Vala laughs. "I don't think you ever quite become an 'old pro' when it comes to squeezing another life form out of your body."

Cam winces, but Anna and Wendy just laugh.

"You sure you want to stay in here for this?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He wants to say that he's been there when all of his children were born. It isn't technically true with Adria; he wasn't in the room, but at least he was on the same ship, and he was there right after. He thinks that should still count. Vala agrees.

Wendy gives her hand a squeeze before getting up. "I'll go send the children up." She stops by her son and hugs him. "I want to know the moment she's out."

"Yeah mom, I know." He's grateful for parents that care that much.

"You're gonna do great, my dear," She waves to Vala as she exits.

"You ready to get in the tub?" The master bath has a nice size tub, something that Vala's always appreciated, but when she went out to learn all she could about home birthing she was even happier with their accommodations.

Vala struggles to move off the bed, Cam's arms tugging until another contraction hits and she clenches and he waits. They both breathe through it and as soon as it's over he's hauled her to her feet. Anna steps out of the room, giving them a moment alone to prepare. She'll stop the children when they come up and have them wait until Cam and Vala call her back in.

He lets her pace around, it's helping her pain a bit, or at least she seems a little less taut. They've had the bath ready for a bit so he drains some of it and adds new hot water. When the temperature is good and it's an acceptable depth he walks back over to her.

"You ready to do this?" He's stroking her biceps as another painful contraction takes her. "Hey, baby, it's alright. Breathe with me." He coaches her like he's done this a thousand times. This one seems more powerful, more true. "That didn't look very comfortable."

"I felt her... She moved. I think it's time." Vala's holding up her arms and he pulls off the night shirt that she's wearing. He practically lifts her into the tub and she floats a bit on her back before getting into a squatting position. Cam motions her around so he can reach her back and he starts rubbing right above her hips along her spine. He can tell she's looser. Things have changed since a few days ago - heck since this morning.

"You're amazing, Vala." She tries to say something back but a contraction takes over. Her palms find purchase on the side and she grips while Cam massages her all the way through it. "Almost time?"

"Yeah, I feel her right there, ready to break through... I think I want to push soon." She's done this herself once before and she's not afraid to do it again but she'd rather not take chances. "Can you get everyone?" She twists around and pulls him in for a kiss first. His face is dampened by her hands and her thumb wipes away a droplet as he stands to go collect the cavalry.

She's just starting another contraction when her two children rush in.

"Mommy!" Tyler stops and is stock still. He looks like he's going to burst into tears. "Daddy, mommy is hurtin'!" Cam's right behind him and tugging him to his chest.

"That's right, it does hurt. But mommy is very brave and now we're all here to help her." Cam resumes his position next to her. Anna steps over to check Vala while Adria and Tyler stay back a little ways until she's through the contraction.

Anna pulls her hand out of the water. A smile on her face. "You can push anytime."

"It felt like I could... I just like to make sure." She thanks Anna who recedes to the corner, sitting on the toilet. She's there if she's needed but she doesn't want to interfere in the process if she isn't. Vala looks at Adria and Tyler. "You two come here." She can feel that it's going to be soon. "I want you to know that no matter what I scream or yell or rant about that this is a beautiful thing. Babies are wonderful and I want nothing more for you both to have lots of them-"

"Not until you're thirty, at least, though." Cam chimes in, pointedly glaring at Adria.

Vala just rolls her eyes. "Your father is rig-" A contraction interrupts her and Cam is right there. She pushes against it this time. The pain is working for her now. She can feel the tiny body within her twisting and moving into the birth canal. It's not enough for a lot of progress though and the rippling dies off. She pants for a bit trying to catch her breath. Cam's hands are soothing her back and she opens her eyes and both children are now kneeling beside the tub and reaching out to offer their hands. She grips them and kisses each one. "See what happens when you try to say your father wasn't wrong?"

Adria and Tyler giggle. Happy that their mother is still able to joke. "Not thirty?" Adria asks.

"Maybe twenty-five." Vala winks. "Daddy is just a wee bit overprotective of his very beautiful daughter."

"Soon to be daughters." Cam adds. He can see the line across her forehead and knows that another one is about to hit her. He helps her brace and she pushes as it rolls over her. "Push baby, that's it." He's coaching her and soon both Tyler and Adria are adding more encouraging words as well. They seem to understand that the best things in life aren't pain free.

"Time for a sister?" Tyler asks and tries to see into the water.

"Soon, buddy." Cam tries to help the little boy while still concentrating on Vala. She's not yelling much just using all her strength to help her baby make an entrance.

Anna pops over for a minute after the contraction ceases and she feels between her legs. "The heads right there. Almost done, Vala." She nods to her as her muscles begin to protest the life inside her again.

"Almost done kids. Let's help mom out." Cam helps Vala lean back into the water but she can't brace, the tub is too large. Cam understands what she needs and he tugs off his shirts and jeans and gets in behind her. Clothed in only his boxers he holds her where she can put her feet against the wall.

The contraction is over before she can get ready, but she knows next time, next round there will probably be a baby. Her hand reaches up behind her and strokes Cam's ear. He knew exactly what to do. Exactly what she required. The swelling inside her chest almost outweighs the constant pain she's feeling. She can feel him peppering kisses along her hair, his hands are under her thighs massaging them, ready to help hold her body where she needs it. The break isn't long to linger in the lovely feelings soon enough the pain takes over again.

"Push, honey, you can do it. Let's have a baby." He feels her trying, really trying. Everything seems in slow motion. Both children are looking on in awe as the head of their sister appears. Cam moves one hand to help hold her knee, Vala's legs are shaking in effort. "Almost there baby." It doesn't appear that she hears him, but she bears down, just a little more. Then the rest of the baby is coming.

"Grab your baby, Vala." Anna murmurs.

When she doesn't seem to hear Cam says it too. "The baby, Vala, grab her. Reach down and bring her up here."

It's as if something jolts her as her hands scramble between her thighs and she pulls the newborn up onto her chest. "She's here."

Adria and Tyler are right there, reaching out to touch the new baby. Anna is checking her over and she gets the umbilical cord tied. Cam tells her to let Adria and Tyler help cut it. This delights them, being able to do something so important. After it's cut the little one starts to wail.

"Hey little girl, shhhhh, momma's here. Momma's here." Vala kisses her wet head.

Cam sees the little naked body shivering and he lets Vala drop down deeper into the water to submerge the baby a bit. That seems to quiet her.

"You did so good, sweetheart." Cam knows that Anna needs the child to do all the important weights and measures and birth certificate things but he's so glad that she gives them this time.

Vala's eyes shut and exhaustion sweeps over her. She leans back against Cam, who keeps his arms around her to give her something solid to lean back against. "You're amazing," he whispers in her ear.

Vala smiles, eyes half shut, but unable to stop looking at her newborn girl. "No, she is."

"Mommy, she's gross," Tyler says, not sounding all that pleased with his new sibling.

Anna laughs. "Here, let me clean her up and get all the paperwork taken care of." Anna reaches down and gently takes the baby from Vala. "Cam can help you into the bed, if you're ready."

Vala takes a breath and then nods. "Yes, I want to get out of the water."

"Adria, would you like to help me?" Anna asks. "You too, Tyler."

Both kids go over to her, where she has a small basin of water ready to wash the baby off and then clean the ink off of her feet once she has the paperwork done.

Anna has Adria sit down. They've practiced this already and Adria is practically vibrating with pride and excitement as Anna places the baby in her arms.

"Name?" She asks Cam and Vala.

Vala looks at Cam, smiling. "Lyra Summer Mitchell."

"Lyra... got it." Anna fills in the birth certificate, smiling. "Lovely name."

She takes Lyra back from Adria. Tyler is whining that he wants to hold her too, but they've practiced this as well. "Go sit beside your Mom, okay?"

He runs into the bedroom just as Cam has gotten Vala settled. Cam lifts Tyler up onto the bed, kissing the top of his head. "I'm gonna go get my folks."

As he's walking out the door, he turns and looks again at them, Vala with her arm around Tyler, who has Lyra placed on his lap. He is very careful to support her head just like they practiced with him over and over, and then looks up at Vala to make sure he's doing it all right. She smiles widely at him and he grins back. "Mommy, she still looks funny, though."

Cam laughs and heads downstairs. Wendy and Frank are both standing there, along with Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c, who have just arrived. Cam's smile tells them all they need to know. "We've got a daughter."

Wendy's crying happily and even Frank's eyes are a little bit glossy. SG-1 stays in the living room, not wanting to crowd Vala in her bedroom, but Cam promises to bring the baby out as soon as they've had a little bit of family time. Besides, SG-1 has brought presents, and Cam knows that Vala will want those.

Vala has Lyra this time he walks in, Tyler's moment of holding her having ended. "Daddy's turn again," Cam announces, sitting on the other side of Vala. Adria is in front of her, legs crossed on the bed. She's explaining to Tyler what the umbilical stump is and he's pretty sure that Tyler doesn't understand a word she's saying, but it doesn't seem to bother her any.

"I think she looks like me," Adria says. "She has blue eyes like me and Mom."

"I got blue eyes too," Tyler says, pouting. He doesn't like that Adria would have something in common with their mother that he doesn't.

"Yeah, but yours look like Daddy's. Mine look like Mommy's." Adria tells him. "And so do hers."

"They might change yet," Vala says. She looks down at the baby, who has quieted her crying, looking around the room. She doesn't seem exactly happy, but Cam doesn't blame her much for that. She just left her cushy cozy world and there are a whole bunch of big people dunking her in water and passing her around.

He hands her to Wendy, who makes Cam start to take pictures.

Soon the team is bursting in arms full of gifts. Something which Adria and Tyler immediately pick up on. They bustle over and are, of course, rewarded. They get new toys and happily pull them out to show Lyra.

"Hey, guys." Vala feels tired but she doesn't want to sleep yet. She wants to show off her new baby to everyone. "Meet Lyra."

Sam is the first to reach for the little one, much to the amazement of the rest of the team. "She's gorgeous. You two must be so proud." Daniel stands over her shoulder and looks on.

Vala points out what everyone else already sees. "You two gonna have one of those soon?"

Sam turns beet red and Daniel just smiles widely. "Well..."

"You're not?" When Sam refuses to comment Vala knows. "Not gonna get married first, hmm? Tsk tsk."

"I seem to recall your first child being in your wedding." Sam fires back, not really insulted by her insinuation.

Cam kisses her head. "I made an honest woman out of her."

"You tried, valiantly Cameron. But honest and me aren't really words that go in the same sentence." She yawns and he knows that the party should end soon.

"I'll keep trying, baby." He gets up and scoops the baby out of Sam's arms. "Really?" Sam just smiles off to the side. Still no verbal confirmation.

"May I hold her?" Teal'c offers his arms to Cam. When Lyra settles in the giant Jaffa just grins. "I once wanted something like this. Once had it, but I do not envy the late night diaper changes, messy feedings and constant crying. If you need anything that doesn't involve watching this one, I would be happy to assist you Colonel Mitchell."

"Thanks, Man!" He lets Teal'c hold her for a bit longer but he can see she's starting to fuss so he takes her back and sets her with Vala.

"We're gonna go." Daniel volunteers. "There are gifts for everyone in these bags. We're gonna come check on you all in a couple days. Sleep well." Everyone groans at his sleep reference.

"Just you wait, Jackson." Cam jabs as he escorts them out of the room. Just in time for the baby to make her presence known. "Sounds like it's time for her first meal."

"Okay, children, why don't we take these presents downstairs," Wendy says. "Your mom and Lyra both probably need a rest after she eats."

Adria wants to stay but Frank puts a hand on her shoulder and gently guides her out. Vala's face is pale but she looks like she's doing okay, and she's eager to get Lyra the nutrition that she needs after her ordeal. Anna stays just long enough to make sure that Lyra latches properly and there aren't any issues there.

"Looks like you two have this under control," she says. "You have my number if you need anything."

"Thanks," Cam says. He lets her show herself out. Right now he doesn't plan on leaving Vala's side. He watches with fascination as Lyra eats. Her skin is still newborn red and splotchy and her face scrunches up with concentration as she works her mouth on Vala's nipple.

Vala winces. "I forgot how not fun this part feels until you get used to it."

Cam laughs just a little. He reaches out and strokes Lyra's cheek, her tiny little body, the newborn diaper that Anna had put on her. She looks tiny, much smaller than he remembers Tyler being as a newborn. Tyler was a sturdy baby, and Lyra looks like just a wisp.

"Are you in love already?" Vala asks. "I think I am."

"I think she had us both sucked in long before we laid eyes on her," Cam says. "She's us. We made her. We did that."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Vala sounds so happy, just like Cam feels.

Once she's done eating Cam takes her and puts her in the little sleeper set up beside their bed. He turns to Vala, who looks in desperate need of a nap herself, and he knows that she probably wants some time alone with the baby, too. Lyra might be his whole world right now, but Vala has been Lyra's world for 9 months and that's a stronger bond than he can even imagine. "Get some sleep, and we'll bring you up some food in a couple hours. Do you need anything for the pain?"

She thinks, and then shakes her head. "No, it's actually not as bad as I remembered."

Cam is happy to hear that. "Love you."

Her yawn takes over the words but he still hears the 'I love you' before closing the door behind him.


	14. Moving Forward Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"She eats a lot mommy." Tyler is cuddled up next to Vala in bed as the baby nurses. He's most curious about the process. Everything that Lyra does, why she cries, when she eats, he even wants to help change her and bathe her. "Did I eat like that?"

"You did, my sweet boy." It's harder to hold the baby with one arm around Tyler but Cam's figured out a nice way to jam the pillows under her elbow to take some of the weight off while she nurses the baby. "You were a good eater."

"I'm still a good eater." When mom laughs at that he just beams a smile up at her. He loves this time, when Adria is at school where he gets to spend time with Vala and Lyra. "Can I try it again?"

"You want breast milk?" She sees him nod and worries her lower lip between her teeth. Cam's out and she doesn't know what he would say but it's nothing but natural and he used to eat from her all the time. "Okay, darling. When Lyra is done you can have a little."

He likes to pet his little sister everywhere while she eats. Lyra seems to actually be soothed by his constant attention. Mommy's little boy is becoming a big help. He'll race to get her anything that she needs and he's so careful not to do anything wrong.

The baby's cheeks finally go slack as she drifts off to sleep. Vala burps her and only a little gas comes up, and then lays her beside her in bed. She can see Tyler trying to decide how to go about trying some of her milk. She wipes the nipple with her hand and puts that breast away and opens the other side. Lyra ate a little off there first but not as much.

"You want to try it still, honey?" He nods and carefully lowers his mouth to wrap around her nipple. She feels a slight pressure. "You have to suck pretty hard, don't worry, you won't hurt me."

She feels the milk let down and hears him swallow just as Cam walks into the bedroom. She shushes him before he can make a comment that might embarrass their son.

"It's not that good. I don't know why she likes it so much, mommy." Tyler sits back and makes a face. He sees his dad is home. "I tried the milk from breastes and it's not that good, daddy."

"Yeah, that's why babies eat it. They don't know anything better." He picks up the boy as Vala rights her top and swings him into his arms. "Hey grandpa's downstairs wondering if you can play trucks with him."

"Oh yeah!" As soon as Cam sets him down he's racing out to find Frank.

Before he can say anything Vala defends herself. "He asked to try it. He was curious."

Cam puts his hands in the air. "Baby, it's alright. You act like it's natural and he'll grow up respecting woman and knowing how beautiful it is when someone can nourish their own. I'm glad he didn't like it though... Things could be awkward nursing both of them."

"And you." Vala holds out her hand to bring him into the bed with her. Before he joins her he picks up Lyra and kisses her forehead before depositing her in her own bed.

"Clearly the boy is going to be a man after my own heart. I love your breasts, all swollen and full. He's right though it's not that great of a snack."

"And somehow that doesn't seem to stop you..." She gives him an impish grin.

"Well, it's still hot." Cam is still standing over Lyra's bed. He'd tried to be careful not to wake her when he put her down but she wakes up anyway. She doesn't seem that unhappy with the situation, though, gurgling a little and kicking her feet.

Cam leans over and takes her feet in his hand and then kisses the bottom of one of them, smiling when she kicks a little harder in response. "Either she's already going through a rebellious stage, or she's learning how to play."

Vala gets up and walks over to Cam, looking down with him. Lyra gives a massive yawn and smacks her mouth, then promptly falls back asleep.

"How you feeling?" Cam asks, turning and wrapping his arms around Vala. He kisses her before she can even answer, joyful at life right now.

"Tired." She gives him another smile and then a yawn to match Lyra's. "Could you-"

"Start dinner? On it," Cam says. He gets the same amount of sleep as her at night but secretly naps in his office on base, so he doesn't mind picking up some slack at home to let her rest. After all, she's providing on tap meals for one of their kids 24/7. Heating up something for the other two is really the least Cam can do.

"But come and get me when the food is ready," she says, kissing him again and then curling up on her side on the bed facing Lyra.

xxxxx

Wendy is already cooking in the kitchen when Cam walks down there. He goes and finds Tyler and his father instead. Tyler runs over and sits on Cam's lap. He's been a bit clingy with both of his parents since Lyra's birth - most of the time not resentful but eager to present himself as the little helper, much to Vala's absolute pride, but sometimes he just wants time with his parents.

"Where's Addy?" He asks.

"She's playing with that little girl from down the street," Frank tells him. "She said she knew to be home by five."

Cam knows it isn't a big deal but he still has a niggling little worry any time she's out of sight. But right now they've got a lot else on their mind, a toddler and a newborn, and he trusts her as far as two houses down, which is where she is.

"Saria is really a nice girl. Her parents checked out too." Cam holds Tyler a little closer and the little boy doesn't seem to mind one bit. He's got a couple friends from day care but he'd still rather be home.

Wendy laughs at him and he can see his dad is trying to hold back his amusement. "You really had a background check done on them?"

"Of course! I can't be too careful with my kids. Anyone who will have them for any length of time gets a full work up done." Dinner is done so Cam sets Tyler in his chair while he gets up to help. The clock reads five pm and he starts eyeing the door.

Frank and Cam get the table situated when the door bangs open. "HOME!" Adria shouts.

"Honey!" Cam puts his finger over his lips and points upstairs. He sees her understanding on her face and she looks down, embarrassed by forgetting about mom and Lyra. "What time is it?"

Adria drags her feet into the kitchen. She mumbles her response.

"What was that young lady? You were certainly loud enough announcing your return."

"Five fifteen..." She gives him a sad doe eyed look and a little grin dimples in her cheeks. "That's only a little late, daddy. Fashionably."

"You know how much we worry. It's only fashionable to a party and after you're thirty." Cam sits in the chair next to her. "I need you to be on time, okay honey? It's important for your daddy's sanity."

"Won't happen again..." Cam kisses her forehead and then she goes to sit at her spot.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Cam stands. "I'm going to get Vala. She wanted to come eat with everyone."

Adria watches him go and huffs. "He's so hard to please."

Wendy feels for the girl, but she knows where Cam is coming from. Everything that his family has been through, just letting her on her own is a huge step for him.

"Your father might worry needlessly, or perhaps a little more than he ought to. But I am sure you'd rather have the constant attention than a parent who doesn't care at all."

"I suppose..." She still looks unconvinced but her attitude lights up a bit when her mother comes into the kitchen, without the baby, only carrying a small radio. "Mommy! I played at Saria's today-"

"You father already told me you were late coming home. You know how we worry, darling."

"Daddddddy..."

"What your mom and I share everything Including news that our child disobeys. No matter how sorry they are." Cam kisses her head and helps Vala into her chair, careful not to jar her.

"How was it, Addy?" Vala wants to hear about it. She just likes Adria to know that she doesn't approve of that sort of behavior either. Get it out of the way and move on. Mom and dad try to present a united front most of the time.

"We played barbies and I had Princess Leia barbie but Saria doesn't know her so then I had to explain about the movie." Adria talks more about her night as they eat dinner. Tyler likes to ask her about how she did in the "space" battles. The rest of them are delighted with her joy at having a friend so close.

The baby monitor erupts with a piercing cry and Vala goes to scoot out but Cam's hand stills her. "I'll get her. You spend more time with the kids. She'll need to be changed before eating anyway."

Cam likes the moments he gets alone with his daughter. He has moments of jealousy, understanding why the bond between mother and child is so strong but still envious. He can dote on her, adore her, love her with all of his heart, but it's Vala that sustains her.

He picks her up and her crying quiets while she tries to decide if this change is good or bad, but then she starts to cry again. He takes her into her nursery to the changing table and gets her cleaned up, then puts on one of the cute little outfits that his mother had bought for her.

She's happy after that. He puts her on her stomach while he disposes of the dirty diaper and then picks her up to carry her downstairs. They have a little swing set up in the dining room and he puts her in it and sets it to a gentle motion and then pops the pacifier into her mouth. It contents her for the moment, and hopefully will for as long as it takes Vala to finish eating.

"So, Cameron, you'll drive us to the airport tomorrow?" Frank asks. They have one more trip back to Kansas to finish the process of selling their home there, before they officially are moved to Colorado.

"Yeah, not a problem, Dad. I let Walter know I'd be a couple hours later. I might just go ahead and take the whole day off though," he says.

He'd taken the entire week of Lyra's birth off, but considering his job now was less physically demanding but required his constant supervision of the base, he'd started going back in for a few hours a day after that. Unlike with Tyler and Adria, he doesn't have that constant feeling of needing to fight for time with them. He knows now he'll be coming home at the end of every day for the rest of his life.

Vala still finishes her dinner quickly and then picks up Lyra to take her up to the nursery for another feeding. Tyler gets up to follow her without saying anything.

"Hey, buddy, you don't want to finish your food?" Cam asks.

"I gotta help Mommy," he says, toddling after Vala.

"Me, too," Adria says, getting up, eager to not be left out.

Cam groans and looks at his parents. Frank just laughs at him. "It could be worse, son. Could be much worse."

"I wanna be the one to help." He chuckles as he sits down to his food. It's cold by now but he's tired and doesn't want to warm it up.

He gets a side long glance from both his parents.

xxxxx

"TYLER!" Vala's voice carries down the stairs as Cam comes back into the house. He sees a flash, little feet scrambling across the foyer as he races upstairs something clutched in his hand.

"COMING!"

Cam just shakes his head. It's noon and already a mad house. Adria's at school, she's almost done for the year, and he decided to come home for lunch with the family. Instead of asking any questions he decides to follow Tyler upstairs.

Walking into chaos is becoming normal to him but he sees that Lyra is on her stomach and she's pushing with her arms and it looks like she's about to roll over.

Tyler has the camera in his hands and he hands it to Vala who starts taking a video. She sees him after she hits record and smiles. "You're just in time. I think she's going to do it!"

Cam kneels by her and Tyler comes over and sits next to them. "How come she can't roll over yet? It's so easy."

"For big strong boys like you. But baby girls need to grow and get muscles." Tyler seems to take that as a good enough explanation and goes back to watching.

Lyra pushes hard and then there she goes, onto her back. She kicks her legs into the air and both her parents cheer. Tyler leans over her and kisses her forehead. "Good job, lil' sister."

Cam can't stop grinning at her, at both of them. He sees that Vala is still recording and he's glad. His parents would kill him if they missed this moment. They already lament all the moments in Adria and Tyler's early lives that they missed.

"We'll show it to them when they come to pick up the children," Vala says. Her voice is casual but he hears the excitement underneath. Of course, Lyra will be staying with them tonight; she still needs Vala close by. But having Tyler and Adria off with the grandparents affords Cam and Vala some much needed privacy.

"Still don't know why you wouldn't let me keep that healing device..." Vala mutters.

"Because you've been a member of the SGC too long to still be trying to steal things," Cam laughs.

"Not even in the name of our S-E-X life?"

"What's ess-ee-ex, Daddy?" Tyler immediately asks.

"Oh god, he's learning," Cam groans. He looks at Tyler. "It doesn't mean anything, son."

"Daddy, I don't believe you," he says, but he doesn't seem bothered by it. He sits cross legged beside Lyra on the bed and plays with her - gently, like he's been taught, though every day she's a little more responsive and interesting. It's different from Adria's absolute boredom with Tyler when he was at that age.

"She's gonna be lucky to have a big brother like him," Cam says, smiling.

"And sister," Vala adds, her voice soft. "Right?"

"Of course," Cam reassures her. Downstairs, the door slams. "She's home early?"

"Half day this week, since they have those tests," Vala explains. Cam's sure at some point he was told that and just forgot. He heads downstairs to greet Adria, who is bubbly and excited over summer and the weekend with her grandparents and life in general. Cam loves seeing her like this. She shows him the stack of papers graded with 100s and he fawns over her like he always does.

"My teacher said she thinks I can go straight to fifth grade, Daddy. But I don't want to be in class without my friends. And that's two whole years, I'd be the youngest person in the class. That just can't be good for my social development, can it?" She sighs.

Cam tries not to laugh at how wise her words sound, but in such a petulant tone. "You know what your mom and I said. It's your decision. If you want to stay with your friends, we understand that."

She nods and looks a little bit relieved. Cam leans over and kisses the top of her head. "I brought home some sandwiches for lunch. Go dig in. Your grandparents will be here in a few hours, so you need to pack your bag, too. And help your brother pack his."

Last time they'd let Tyler try to do it himself he'd ended up with no shirts and four pairs of spiderman underwear. Adria had been assigned helper after that.

"'Kay, Daddy." Adria finds a sandwich and starts eating.

"You glad to be out of school for the summer?" He sits with his oldest daughter for a while.

She politely waits until her food is chewed before speaking. "Well, it's alright. Summer is kinda boring without school. Can I go to camp or something? Or hang out with Sam?"

"Well, pumpkin, Sam's been a little sick from her baby, but I can ask her."

"Would do her some good, taking care of me. Don't you think?"

Cam has to chuckle, Adria's good at getting her way. "I'm sure Lyra would help her more in the preparedness department at the moment, but I bet you'll do."

"Babies are boring though."

"They aren't that interesting, you're right, but your sister rolled over today."

Adria rolls her eyes. "I can do that too. Can Lyra do algebra?"

"Not yet, but give her time. She's only ten weeks old, little princess." He pats her shoulder and gets up. He's making dinner for him and Vala and it takes time to prepare. "Want to help make momma a special dinner, when you're done with lunch?"

"After I pack?"

"Good idea, baby."


	15. Moving Forward Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I can't believe we have a night alone, well, mostly alone." Vala's sitting on his lap while he feeds her forkfuls of chocolate pie. She moans around the fork as he pulls it free and savors the sweet, light filling. "Did you really make all this?"

"Adria helped a bit, but yes. All me. You deserve it and so much more. But dinner is within my purview." He kisses her lips, the taste of the chocolate still on them. Instead of taking his own bites he saves it all for her. He prefers to get the lingering flavor from her lips and tongue.

They've had a few hours alone and the baby monitor just now starts to crackle. They wait a little bit before Vala wiggles free of his embrace. "I better go feed her and change her."

Cam takes care of the kitchen and when he gets upstairs she's just finishing up with Lyra. "Remember when we used to do this with Adria. You'd settle her down for a nap and then I'd settle you down to make love."

"Mmmhmm. I'm planning a much more detailed re-enactment now..."

"Think Lyra will be a little nicer to us than Adria was?" Cam asks, sitting on the bed beside her. He reaches down and touches Lyra's cheek. Her eyes immediately blink up at Cam and his presence distracts her enough that Vala's nipple pops out of her mouth.

Vala, who knew that it was coming, immediately lifts her up into burping position.

"Here, let me," Cam says. "You go relax for a minute."

"Lovely!" Vala doesn't even attempt to argue that. She hands over the burp cloth and the baby.

Cam looks at Lyra and says in a serious, but quiet, voice. "You be good for me and your mom tonight and I"ll make it worth your while. Pink pacifier any time you want it, okay? Yeah, we both know the pink one is the best one. That green one? Won't have to see it again."

Lyra kicks her onesie-clad feet at him. Cam leans her against his shoulder and burps her until a bit of gas comes up. Thankfully that's all - nothing like baby puke on the sheets to spoil a romantic evening. He gets her changed and then settles in the rocking chair that Wendy had given to Vala, the same one that she'd used when Cam and his brother were children. He likes that it's in Lyra's room now, and plans to keep it around even when they don't have children small enough to need rocking.

He thinks that'll be a while though. Tyler still quite likes climbing onto Vala's lap and being read to, and he's even spotted Adria having some mommy-daughter time with Vala in it.

Lyra's obviously fighting sleep and makes her displeasure knowing vocally. She's had food and burped and been changed so Cam knows that it's just a grumpy mood, but Cam doesn't mind a minute or two with her. He starts to hum, knowing that he doesn't have the singing voice to soothe her off like that. A massive yawn breaks off her crying and she stares at him like she's surprised by it before working herself up to more crying, though with less vigor this time.

He thinks it's adorable the way she starts to fall asleep, she'll go quiet and then wake herself back up with another loud cry that immediately starts to fade. Eventually her eyes fall shut and she's asleep, one fist against her chest and her mouth open.

He puts her in her crib and double checks the baby monitor. Everything's in order and he's got a smile on his face when he pushes open the bedroom door. That smile gets replaced with wide-eyed lust when he sees Vala lounging naked on the bed.

She winks at him and then holds up a finger, crooking it. "Has anyone told you how sexy you are when you're being domestic?"

"Can't say that anyone has ever said that to me." Cam kneels on the end of the bed, pausing to yank his shirt over his head and then deciding since she has a head start, he can go ahead and get rid of the pants too. Once he's in only his boxer briefs he resumes moving toward her.

She reaches out and puts her hands on his shoulders, moving down his chest. "You look..."

"Not half as sexy as you," Cam cuts her off, his mouth on hers. They kiss deeply, a tinge of desperation to it, considering how long it's been since they've done this. Sleep deprivation and pent up sexuality make for a tingling kiss.

"Not gentle," she says, and he gets what she means; he's never rough in bed with her, they're just not like that, but sometimes he's too tender and what she wants is more physical. Right now - she wants physical. She wants to feel his body against hers, sweat and skin and lips and teeth and tongue, his cock thick and hard inside of her, his hands on her. He can whisper to her how much he loves her later; right now she wants to fuck.

"Yes ma'am," Cam says, breathless and turned on. He feels Vala fumbling with her hands below his waist, grasping his cock greedily through his underwear. He doesn't spare any energy toward helping her; he's too busy trying to swallow her with his mouth, sucking on her tongue. His hands find her breasts as he presses her back against the mattress and they're so soft, nipples so hard, leaking the tiniest bit under his squeezing though her supply has mostly gone to their daughter.

Vala gets a leg wrapped around Cam's waist and grinds herself up against his cock. Cam groans and thrusts down and it's good but Vala wants more. She shoves her hand down into his underwear, feeling the heat so close to his body, the skin already slightly damp. Her thumb circles the head of his cock and he twitches in her grasp, making her giggle into the kiss.

"Something funny?" Cam's voice rumbles as his mouth moves down to kiss her neck, sucking hard on the skin.

"That'll-oh!" He sucks again, hard enough to leave a mark. She has one hand between them and splays her palm against his shoulder, not pushing but feeling the bulge of his muscle as he supports himself above her. The tactile reminder of his strength makes Vala groan and squirm more and whatever comment she'd been going to make suddenly seems unimportant. She grasps his cock and jerks it as best she can with the angle that her wrist is bent at. He moves his hips, fucking her fist until she yanks her hand away and pushes his underwear down his hips to signal that she wants them off.

Cam is happy to oblige. He rolls off of her to get them off and Vala takes full advantage, pouncing and straddling him with a jubilant laugh.

"You're a sneak." Cam pulls her face down to his and then reaches down, grabs her ass and directs her to start rocking on him. She's grinding her sex against his stomach and he can feel the juices spread. Her tiny, hard, nub rubbing against his body.

"The best thieves are..." She's got enough break in the kissing to make excuses. It doesn't last long enough for his retort. They're devouring each other. Rarely do they go more than two weeks without each other. Showing each other their love, frankly they are so hot for each other that it's impossible to not make love often. Vala's constantly horny, pregnant or not, and Cam's more than willing to provide for her.

She wants to fuck him senseless and he's going to let her. As much as he loves to pound into her, as much as her being under him turns him on, when she takes charge of their sex it's like a whole new level of fun. He couldn't have wished for someone better than Vala in bed and in life. Cam's pretty sure that his tongue is on it's way to becoming a permanent fixture in her mouth.

One of the hands on her ass slides up between them. Her nipples are so wonderfully taut and peaked that he has to pinch at them. He starts gently but she moans for more into his mouth. He doesn't hesitate, she knows her body, how much it can handle and he increases the pressure. Now she's moaning in pleasure. He tugs and squeezes and he feels the warmth of liquid against his chest. His cock twitches, he's milking her. Oh god.

"Baby..." He needs air but he needs her mouth. Air wins, for now. "Lemme see." She sits up for him, doesn't pause her hip's movement, but lets him get a good view of her breasts.

"You like that?" She smiles at him, lips swollen and bruised from the hard kissing. He nods, ever so slightly. "Good... I love it." She watches him tug and pull at her nipples swapping from left to right and back again. Milk is just dribbling out now.

Vala looks at the white droplets on his chest and she scoots down, her sex glides across his cock - soaking him in her juices, as she moves down to clean him up. Her eyes never leave his as she starts flattening her tongue on his chest, lapping up the milk that spilled from her body onto her husband. He starts bucking his hips into her stomach. It's still soft and rounded, not yet back to the flat washboard perfection she likes best. His dick doesn't seem to mind though, she can feel his pre-cum smearing across her belly.

"All clean." The announcement disappoints her. She suckles his nipple momentarily before nipping it. He yelps in pain but soon her tongue is soothing the hurt and it feels good. "I want to be inside you, baby..." She's contemplating her options. "I want you to fuck me."

Vala groans, deep and throaty. Dirty talk is something that gets her going. Cam's conservative sometimes, gentlemanly, but she loves when he pulls out the swear words, the harsh love, the ones that are for the sort of pleasure they are after tonight. Deep, fulfilling, hard. She doesn't need to be asked again. She's on her knees, cock in hand and sitting back on him. Her body contracts around him and both of them are lost in that place. She's tighter again, even after the baby. Stretching to accommodate his girth.

"Fuck, Cameron... You feel so good inside me." They need to stick to three children. The wait is too long afterwards.

"Sure you're ready for this?" He asks, just wanting to make sure that he's not going to hurt her.

She laughs. "Believe me... I did a test run yesterday just to be certain."

Her eyes flicker over to the beside table, to what they both know is in the drawer, and Cam groans at the onslaught of mental images that brings forward to him.

"Did you come?" Cam asks, possession tinging his voice. He still doesn't entirely like the idea that she gets orgasms from something besides him.

She shakes her head. "I wanted to wait. For this."

She raises herself up, then lowers herself slowly down onto him again just a little bit. She stops with just the head of his cock inside of her, and Cam can't help but groan. "Please?"

She likes it when he talks dirty, but she also loves it when he begs. She braces her hands on his chest and starts to fuck herself on him, eyes falling half shut with the utter bliss of it. He moves his hips up to meet her, his cock so deep inside of her. This is what he's missed... for the past six weeks, yeah, but even for months before that. Sex when she's pregnant is a different kind of hot but now there aren't any limitations, just them using their bodies to drive each other crazy in ways that only they know how.

He rubs a finger across her clit and the response is electric, her entire body tightening and jerking. The pleasure spikes through her, a renewed surge of wetness from her body coating his dick. It makes the slide of him inside of her almost frictionless and Cam just moves a little bit more desperately to make up for it.

He starts to move his hand away and she grabs his wrist, growling a little. He laughs and says, "I just wanted to taste."

She shakes her head. "You can taste after I've come. Plenty of time for that."

"Sure you're not gonna be too tired?"

"Some things are worth sleep deprivation," she says, giving his hand another pointed shove back between her legs."Now make me come. Unless you think you've lost your touch?"

Cam doesn't justify that with an answer. He puts his finger back on her and starts lightly touching. Random strokes and circles, press and release. Nothing is in rhythm and it's driving her crazy. The grip around him becomes intense as she tries to work from the inside out towards her orgasm.

Finally she's frustrated with him and moans his name. A plea for relief masked underneath. "You ready to come, sweetheart?"

"Been ready..." She pants and then squeaks as his finger starts circling her hard nub with a rapid, firm motion. She's coming quickly. Body rippling tightly around him as her head falls back, hair tickling his thighs.

Cam tries to hold back. He wants to fuck her into oblivion. He bites his lip and thinks about Landry. That's enough to cool his ardor, at least for the time being. She's falling across him now and he cups her shoulder and flips them over. Somehow he manages not to slip free.

"I've missed that." She hums for him to continue, still unable to speak. "Watching you get that much pleasure, bringing you that much pleasure. Pounding into you..."

"Is the last part something to look forward to?" Vala runs her fingers through his hair and gives him a kiss. "You managed not to come. I thought for sure you would since I came so hard on you." Her body twitches around him and he moans against her lips.

Cam starts pumping into her. In and out, in and out, everything slow and deep. He pulls almost completely out before letting his weight drive him back in. "It wasn't easy."

"The best things in life never are." She massages his back as he rocks against her. Encouraging speed and penetration. "For instance, making me come again. That sounds like a very fulfilling challenge."

"Vala..." She cuts him off with her lips. Sealing the words he was going to say into his throat.

It's nice to be against her, on her again. Her thighs grip his waist and her heels are digging into his ass, driving. One arm reaches down and hooks her knee over his elbow. It drops him deeper into the embrace of her body. Both of them are pleased and grunt their delight as he speeds up his motion.

The headboard of the bed clacks against the wall with the force of their movements and Cam can tell he's only got a couple more minutes of stamina left in him. He changes his angle a little, waits, gauges her reaction and when he finds the spot that makes her eyes go wide and her mouth drop open he starts to pound it, over and over, the thick head of his cock pushing just right inside of her to make her clench tight around him. She's gasping on every breath and despite how strong her first orgasm was it isn't long before she's calling out his name again.

"Can I..." He asks, voice breaking with exertion. "Is..."

"Mm, yes," Vala says, bucking against him. "I want... I want... you..."

She's mewling and probably halfway there again already but that just means that sex doesn't end with his orgasm; he's glad, too. He wants to bury his face between her legs and see how many more he can coax out of her.

She reaches up and trails a hand down his chest, pinching on his nipple. It feels good and the feeling jolts straight down to his balls. He watches Vala's hands on herself, moving down her body, and he loses it. He stills as he comes hard inside of her, letting the continuous motion of her body draw it out and then thrusting a couple of times, shallow and slow, just to prolong the pleasure.

He starts to move off of her but she makes a protesting noise and tugs him down, wanting his weight on hers. He smiles and kisses her.

"Now that," Vala says, once she finally shoves at him a little so that he moves. She immediately curls up in the crook of his shoulder, draping a knee over his thigh. "That was something I missed."

"You're not the only one." Cam is still breathing like he's run a marathon. Vala loves that she can do that to him. It gives her a feeling of power and accomplishment that she's rarely felt before. Seven years, three children, and he still looks at her like she's just rocked his world after sex. Yeah, she's definitely still got it.

She realizes that Cam is staring at her. "What?"

"You look awfully happy with yourself," he comments.

"Mm, why wouldn't I?" Vala's smile is jubilant. "Though I'd be a bit happier if you went and fetched me that last slice of chocolate cake..."

Cam laughs. "Yeah, I bet you would."

"Chocolate cake is the perfect treat after sex." She nuzzles his chin and he tips his head back so she can kiss around his neck.

"Who says we're to 'after', yet?" She giggles as his hand cups her hip, fingers drawing a line along the lovely indent that leads to her cunt. He takes his time, prolonging the journey, revving her up with anticipation before he finally finds her clit. It's not quite as hard as it was a little while ago, but he knows he can convince it to change. A few swipes of his fingers and she's rocking against his hand. "Plus there was a little something I was hoping to eat..."

She doesn't need any coaxing to flip back onto her back and he takes his time sliding down her body, pays special attention to her breasts, suckling and lapping at her nipples. Her stomach holds constant fascination for him, he actually brings both hands up to smooth across it's expanse.

"It's still not-"

"I like it." He buries his face against her flesh. Tipping his head to the side he lets his hands slip around her and he hugs her. "You carried our three children in here. It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

"You know how to make a girl feel good about being fat." He scoffs at her usage of the words and bites her right under the belly button. "Hey!"

"You're not fat." She's about to contradict him and he pinches her and lets himself down the last few inches, face now between her thighs. The smell of them permeates his noise and it's good. She parts her legs to accommodate him more effectively and he goes right to work. Her clit is now fully erect and he licks at the sensitive tip, just light, slow laps. He spreads the swollen lips of her pussy and inspects the situation. Her clit is almost throbbing with need and it makes his cock wish he was still seventeen. He'll just have to live vicariously through his multi-orgasmic wife.

He looks up at her as he leans down and takes her clitoris between his lips. She fights to keep her eyes open. She can see how much he enjoys her taste - watch his lips move over her as she feels the pleasure. He suckles harder and her head falls back, despite her efforts to the contrary. She lets herself relax into the movement of his mouth. Her hands tangle in his hair, trying to pull him closer.

She's rocking against him hard, so much wanting, that he has to reach under and hold her ass. Steadying her upwards so he can feast on her sex. She's almost there, again. He sucks hard, again, once more and she's calling for him. Her body breaks free of his grip and she bucks against his mouth as she rides out her climax.

It's sharp and over too quickly, but now she feels sated.

"Still want the cake?" Cam's kissing his way up her torso before dropping to the bed next to her.

"Mmhmmm." She kisses him and twirls her finger in his short hair. "Cake would be perfect."

He laughs. "One slice coming right up."

"Ice cream too?" Her voice calls out just before he's out of the room, hopeful.

While he's gone Vala gets up and goes into the bathroom to clean up a little. She checks on Lyra, sleeping peacefully in her crib. As she's shutting the door behind her, Cam walks back upstairs.

"Caught you," he says, handing her the plate with cake, a fork, and a scoop of ice cream. He's got a glass of milk in his other hand.

She takes it greedily and slips back into the bedroom.


	16. Moving Forward Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After cake, Vala dozes. Cam's still awake though, and gets up. He takes the plate with the crumbs of cake into the kitchen and washes it off.

He thinks briefly about watching some tv or getting out his computer and catching up on some work, but in the end finds himself standing over Lyra's crib. She cries weakly and he picks her up before it can wake Vala. She's wet, and a change satisfies her for the moment. She's not hungry just yet.

He sits in the rocking chair and holds her. She smiles at him, and he knows that by now she's not just doing it on impulse, that she actually recognizes him. She's a happy baby most of the time, fine with whoever is holding her, but Cam likes that he's a little special.

He starts to talk, telling her little bits of nothing, things he likes about her, things he's looking forward to. She seems to be listening and reacting to his voice, even if she doesn't comprehend the words.

He loses track of time eventually, content to just stay there with her in his arms, until a flash disturbs him. He blinks at the sudden brightness and then when his vision clears sees Vala standing there with a camera in her hand and a pleased smile on her face. "That's going to make a lovely photograph. I think I'll just go ahead and text message it to your mother."

"Vala! I'm in my underwear!"

"Yes," Vala says, noticing that and frowning. She puts a hand on her very naked hip. "Did I forget to instate the no clothing rule for the night?"

"You can't show anyone that picture," Cam orders her. The voice might work on junior officers but it doesn't at all on Vala. She crosses the room and puts the camera down on the little table beside the chair, then slides onto Cam's lap. He kisses her, careful not to jostle Lyra. Vala reaches out and smooths down the soft dark hair on Lyra's head, then kisses her forehead, too.

"What's that picture not getting out worth to you?" She bites her lower lip and attempts to hold back the mischievous grin.

If it wasn't for Lyra secured in the crook of his elbow he would be tackling her to the ground right now. She's lucky. "How many times did you just come?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends that she has to take a mental count. "Lets see... one from your fingers..." Her eyes roll upwards as if it's hard for her to remember. "Another from your cock..." She hovers her lips over his as she closes the short distance between their faces. "And the last one, oh yes, the third one, that was from your mouth."

"What age do you think we should stop discussing our sex lives in front of her?" Cam closes the distance and kisses her.

She breaks it to rub her nose over his and then looks down at the resting baby. Not really asleep, just content in her father's arms. "When she can start repeating what I say..."

Cam laughs, making the chair rock and Vala reacts with her nails digging into his shoulder and a surprised gasp. "Now you're trying to dump me onto the floor!"

"Much easier to ravish you on the floor, baby." The wail interrupts their play. "Speaking of ravishing you, someone is famished it seems."

He's still got the chair moving. "Stop making this an amusement park ride. I need to nourish your child."

"Oh so she's mine when she's crying and hungry?" He sees the beads of milk swelling on the tips of her breasts. Lyra is being secured in her arms and Cam can't help but reach up and collect the liquid on the tip of his finger.

"Also when she needs to be changed." She tracks his finger as it touches his tongue, tasting her milk. God, it turns her on when he does that. They both look down and see more milk swell up and drip out. "I'm wasting food." Both of them chuckle and Lyra is finally brought up and latches on.

"We should make sure you're naked while nursing more often..." The beauty of her being free and nude while their child suckles her breast is choking him up. He cups her neck, helping to support her at the strange angle she's at perched on his lap. She just watches with him. It doesn't matter that this is her third child, it's still a miracle, still amazing to her.

"I'd like to make sure I was able to be naked more often. I've been talking to your mom-"

"Vala! The rules..."

She settles into a more comfortable position, her on his lap and the baby eating. "You break my rules, I can break yours."

"It's not breaking a rule if I was never informed of it to begin with," Cam points out.

Vala's not going to let him get away with that though. She gives him a pointed look. "It was implied."

"Well, next time say, don't imply," he says.

"Next time - that was my point. Now that your parents are here..." Her smile brightens. "There can be a next time. Imagine, someone we can dump the children off on as often as we want!"

Cam has to laugh. "If I didn't know how much you love them..."

"Oh, of course I love them." She waves her hand like it's nothing. "But I love you, too. In fact, loving you is why I have them. So really, they should be happy."

"Baby, your logic..." He laughs again.

"You love me for it."

"That I do," Cam agrees. He strokes his fingers through her hair, leaning his chin against her shoulder as he watches Lyra's mouth work on her nipple. He reaches out and brushes his finger across the corner of her mouth where milk is leaking out. "She's a messy eater."

Lyra seems confused by this mealtime distraction. She lets go of Vala's nipple with a wet smack and tries to suckle Cam's finger instead. Her face screws up in displeasure when no milk is forthcoming and she starts to fuss.

Vala laughs, switching her over to the other breast. She still has milk dripping from the newly abandoned one and Cam cleans it up with his fingertips, gathering the droplets and then sucking them off of his own finger. "Yeah, Tyler's right. Still doesn't taste all that good."

Vala laughs. "Not when you have something else to compare it to, I suppose."

Cam knows it isn't what she means but he still smirks. "Yeah, you do taste better somewhere else."

She snorts with surprised laughter. It isn't often that he's the one getting an innuendo by on her. She appreciates it.

"She'll be up for another hour or so," Vala says. "Then she should sleep until the early morning feeding."

"Let's take her into the bedroom when you're done with that," Cam says. "Your butt's still bony, baby weight or not."

Vala squirms on him, on purpose. "And maybe by the time she's asleep you'll be ready to..."

Cam kisses her shoulder. "Oh, I think so."

"Mm, someone's confident, aren't they?"

"Uh huh." He tweaks the nipple of the breast his hand is still casually resting on. "Very."

xxxx

The TV is on but the volume is turned down. Lyra has finished her meal and been deposited back in his arms. There were worse ways to spend an hour. Cam followed Vala back to their room and they turned on the television. Infomercials (which Cam flipped through before she could be drawn in.), weather, late night talk shows, finally the history channel. Something with substance. Lyra stares at him intently as he gives her a side commentary with everything that's said.

"It's good-" Her own yawn interrupts her. "Good she won't remember any of what you're telling her." The stories about the ancients and Gou'ald aren't for the general public.

"History is much more interesting if you know how the life on other planets, in other galaxies, helps shape it." Even in the dim light of their bedroom he can see the eye roll she shoots his way.

The wiggling next to him leads Cam to raise his arm and his sleepy wife is cuddling closer. "Turn that off and tell us a story." She loves his voice. He will go on and on about hers, but his, there's nothing better to her ears. The TV clicks and the after buzz fades, his hand is stroking her back as he starts to tell them a tale.

It's one Vala knows, but Lyra doesn't. The story of Adria and the ship. Cam's never told this one, not to Tyler and especially not to Adria. It's safe now. No one will hear. Lyra won't speak. She hugs him closer to her when he gets to the part about finding her and not being sure about getting back in time.

"You're scaring her..." Vala clucks her tongue.

Cam kisses the top of Vala's head. "Her or you?" She hates remembering the time she was with the Ori, even though it brought Adria into their lives. He has mercy and skips ahead, just enough to tell the tale about how he fell head over heels in love with her. Lyra gets the whole tale up to the wedding before her eyes droop shut and then stay there.

"She holds out, just like you." The look he gives Vala goes unnoticed by her. She's fallen asleep as well. "Guess we'll have to make love again come morning..." He's gentle setting his wife against her pillow while still juggling the baby in his other arm.

Once Vala is settled he walks Lyra back to her crib, lowers her in and covers her with a blanket. "Sleep well, my smallest daughter."

The movement jars Vala enough that she looks up at him as he climbs back into bed. "I love that you call her your smallest, not your only." No matter how long she sees him behave as if Adria is biologically his, it never ceases to amaze her. The love he shows that girl... She only understands it because it's similar to the love he shows her.

"She's not my only. You know it, I know it. And don't you dare say things like that in front of my other daughter."

"No worries, love, I learned that the hard way. I just can't... It's hard for me to believe that anyone could love like you do. Even when you show me every day in a million ways. It's just not how I was raised, how I lived..."

There's no reason for him not to love that girl. He tugs her mother into his arms and holds her as securely and tightly as he can manage. "You're all mine." He can hear the protest before it crosses her lips. "And I'm yours. We belong to each other and we share three beautiful children."

"I love you." Three words she's so used to saying now, words that frightened her, words that used to only be used to manipulate. "You love me back. We're a perfect family."

"I don't know about perfect..."

Her eyes are closed shut and she stifles a yawn. "Well at least one of us is..." With those words she falls asleep.

Cam shakes his head.

"Perfect? No way... not by a long shot. " When no response from Vala comes he looks down and realizes that she's asleep. "Well, goodnight then."

Vala makes a little noise in her sleep and snuggles in closer to him. Cam kisses her forehead and plays with her hair, something he still loves to do. She's had it cut recently and it falls just past her shoulders. He likes it longer but she'd wanted it easier to handle during the summer. She's busy now, her life suddenly fuller than she'd ever imagined with a baby to take care of, a toddler to watch, and a child in grade school needing teacher conferences, trips back and forth to softball practice, sleepovers and play dates. She doesn't spend two hours getting ready every morning anymore, but Cam thinks she looks just as gorgeous with a freshly washed face and her hair back in a ponytail. Besides, he tries to make sure to give her reasons to get all dressed up every once in a while anyway, because he knows part of her has to miss that a little bit.

He's tired but for some reason he just can't quite fall asleep yet. He looks to the side, sees Lyra's crib and then the framed photos behind it, Adria's school picture and a copy of the one that his parents had given them as a Christmas present. There's not one of the five of them - not a professional photo, nothing besides the snapshots Wendy had taken just as Lyra was born, and Vala has emphatically decided that those will not be displayed anywhere public. Cam thinks that maybe he'll mention that to Vala soon. He wants something up there to reflect the family that they are now.

He finally finds the desire to sleep. Wife securely beside him and the soft whisper of Lyra's steady breathing on the monitor.

The sounds of a perfect night in his house stop overwhelming and his eyes droop and he sleeps. Happy to be with his wife, preparing to start more tomorrows.


End file.
